Never Ending Wars
by Nebula Descendant Of Chaos
Summary: Third war is coming... Giants and titans teams up! Zues needs help and Artemis is assigned to go with them. She discovers their not-so-little secrets on the way. pls read and review on what you all think. Rated T for violence and mild-language. see the initials...Artemis/OC. Totally awesome! May change rating from T-M in some other chapters
1. Ch 1:Introduction

**hi! this is my first story in this corner of the fanfiction. i have wrote two other stories in the other side of this net and this is my first attempt of writing here cause i had a very cool idea for this story.**

**so...enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Artemis POV:**

Here I am again… in the same old, boring throne room and let me tell you this, the old god of nudity and lust, came back and he wouldn't stop on hitting on me and his name is Selust.

I swear to all gods out there that one day, I will pulverize this man and turn him to a butt-ugly jackalope and get my huntresses hunt him and rip him apart!

Even my brother doesn't like him; Selust keeps annoying him about me and the giant war being finish and Gaea going back to sleep and us being a little bit weak to fight in our full strength.

I looked to my left and saw my brother Apollo and Hermes discussing about a prank on ares.

I then turned my head to the front and saw ares and Hephaestus fighting over Aphrodite.

But again, she is more of a slut than a goddesses of love and beauty.

Then their was Selust in the middle of ares and Aphrodite, so she has to move closer to her husband.

Then I turned my head to the _big three_ and saw Athena shouting at a bored Poseidon about how`s he being such a barnacle-beard and stuff. It's like she wants his attention even though she knows that he had just divorced Amphitrite for some unknown reason that he just doesn't care about anything anymore.

But he still cares for his children, especially Percy Jackson.

I spotted him looking at me mischievously and I glared at him venomously making him flinch.

Today, the nine demigods that helped save camp was coming to be reward by Zeus; our O` powerful and mighty-_whore-of_-a father.

I mean, he keeps on cheating on Hera every time after that careless _kid_: Percy Jackson made them swear off the pack of the big three and to swear in the river Styx to claim their children at the age of 13.

Even though I hate her, I couldn't help pity her and stuff, but she started this whole _damn_ chaos and made it hard for the gods and goddesses with children down on earth.

Finally, the nine demigods that we were waiting arrived here in front of us.

There was Percy: the hero of Olympus.

Annabeth: his girlfriend and the architect of Olympus.

Nico and hazel: children of Hades or Pluto.

Frank Zhang: son of mars.

Jason: my other step-little-brother and praetor in camp Jupiter.

Leo Valdez: son of Hephaestus.

Piper McLean: daughter of Aphrodite and Jason`s girlfriend.

And last but not the least…my lieutenant, Thalia grace: daughter of Zeus and the youngest in the hunt.

Compare to their sizes, we are quite large and dangerous if we stump on them, _accidently_.

They bowed to our father and their parents for respect, until father spoke.

_Just like a dramatic queen that needs attention_. I thought and sighed.

Hopefully father wouldn't notice that and you know what? He didn't know a thing and I'm extremely happy.

"Rise, demigods." Zeus bellowed.

They rose from their feet and I saw how Selust looking at the girls.

Especially the child of Aphrodite.

I swore I saw anger in Aphrodite`s eyes for the first time.

Even though she is like a slut, she hates him and scooted closer to Hephaestus.

Before Zeus could continue, everyone turned to the large golden closed doors for everyone could hear shouting and fighting outside and it suddenly flung open and two male twin boys at the age of 18 to 19 were thrown in the middle of the room.

I think I heard one of them said something like "not the face, not the face!" then a loud thump. The demigods gasp on what they were looking at… I didn't know why because the boys look like Asians with tan skin, dark midnight-hair, blackish-brown eyes, and heavily, muscular built bodies that would have made Ares jealous and Aphrodite drool.

And when I meant by look -alike I mean not like Chinese or Japanese.

They didn't have small eyes but normal and fierce and serious eyes.

What was weird was that this two has army uniform, bandanas, and long-sleeve camouflage polo shirts.

One was wearing it neatly like I mean, tucked in newly ironed while the other un-tucked, un-buttoned, showings his gray shirt with a white skull face drawn in it.

Like his a street fighter or something? Both had a sheathed knife in the higher left part of their shoulder, different badge in their fore-arm.

The one who had his uniform tucked-in `s badge was a fox curled up on a picture of earth in the middle and two golden swords crossed together behind it.

The words said: FOXTORT. _Weird name for a group_, I said to myself.

The other one who was un-tucked had badge with a triangle with a knife under and the middle of the triangle and was colored granite silver with a blue-wish black background. The name under it was: DELTA FORCE. Well… at least that's not very weird cause I heard some names just like that. **(Mw3 delta force logo)**

Zeus, our father stood up from his throne and roared.

"How dare you interrupt us on our meeting?" Ah! Something's never change… the guards behind them kneeled while the two boys that were lying on the floor slowly stood up groaning.

They stood up and looked at the whole throne room taking all the information on every gods, goddesses and the eight demi-gods and goddesses. They looked at each other confused and looked at Zeus.

"Well? Are the both of you mute or deaf? The king of the gods had just asked you a question!" asked Selust mockingly.

They turned their heads to him and looked at him with death glare, more freighting than mine and I could hear Piper`s and Annabeth`s thought. _"Impossible! They were dispatched in here in the west."_ Said Annabeth in her thought.

Then there was Piper`s thought.

"_O.M.G.! My sisters are going to freak when they find out I was the first to meet the two of the most famous of six. And are they demigods, like us? Drew is going to hunt them and I bet mom will not have second thoughts on getting her manicured hands on them." _ She sighed sadly before giggling from what it would look like, if it was to ever happen.

I couldn't help myself but chuckle at their thoughts while the other Olympians look at me weirdly.

Then they spoke in a different language that even we, Olympians couldn't understand.

Must be foreign. "Kilala ba ng tangang ito kung sino ang siyang kinakalaban?" said the one with the foxtrot badge to his twin brother- I think? - Without breaking his gaze at Selust. _**(does this idiot know who he`s up too? - don't put it in Google translate. Its freaking wrong there. And it's Filipino)**_

Oh how I wish they would just trample him right here and there.

And I think I just saw a small grin formed to the one with the delta force badge, as if he had just heard my thoughts. The he spoke. "Not now my brother." He said. I knew it! They are brothers.

His voice sounded so calm and peaceful that I could just lits- what am I thinking? I just saw this…this… this boy, today! I must be going crazy, must dispose of this thought for I have made a vow to hate men for the rest of eternity.

**Aphrodite`s POV:**

This day is getting better and better!

Unless you count Selust out, it is.

But you can't. He just came back from his disappearance and now he`s here and his checking out my daughter and Artemis.

Still, he was the worst man in the history of men and that he should be in Tartarus, in the field of punishments.

Now, there are two hot lookin` boys in front of us with a very muscular looks.

I observed the both of them carefully and found out that their names are Cpt. France and Cpt. Franz.

I think I heard that name six years ago.

In world war 3, I think? But anyways…

I will do a research later but now; I need to know more about `em!

If you look at Selust…you would wish you never knew him.

He had messy blond hair, fat and un-athletic figure, ugly-fat-ass face and no politeness who he talks with.

Even though I might be the goddess of sexuality and love, I'm not like him who has only _sex_ in mind.

Now looking back at them, I couldn't help but drool at their sight.

Now, Zeus turned to the guards with dramatic expression.

"Who are they and what are they doing in here in the throne room?" he bellowed.

"I'm sorry my lord. These two were caught entering your domain without any permission. We caught them and thought you`d like to blast someone today?" he said.

How dare they waste such two good lookin men.

Then, the one that spoke in different language said or precisely, he yelled.

"Why you piece of shit!" he said as he tried to get the guard but his brother stopped him.

Selust was laughing at them that made my blood boil and captain France talked: the one with un-tucked polo.

"What you laughin at, you ass mother fucker, cock sucking leach, asshole for a god?" he said that made most of the people inside laugh, of course except Selust.

Selust eyes burned with hatred, anger and embarrassment.

He stood up and pulled his swords and was about to slash him when Zeus butted in.

"Selust, if you want to fight them…at least let them have their weapons so it's a fair match." He ordered.

The two boys grinned evilly at him that scared Selust and the guards threw their weapons at them.

Cpt. France had two single-bladed, one meter swords **(katana) **and a pair of glossy mid-night black shades.

Damn, his hot!

Then Capt. Franz had one two-sided battle axe and one single bladed curved Chinese war sword sheathed in a black leather sheath.

They caught it with both hands.

And both of them place their swords and axe either in the backs or their side.

Selust smiled while both of them grinned.

He turned to Zeus who said the most shocking challenges he ever said.

"Alright. Beat them both by yourself and I'll let you have Artemis`s hand for marriage…" but was interrupted by Artemis. "How could you, father?" demanded Artemis miserably.

"Let me finish dear daughter. Alright, where was I…oh yes! Lose, and Artemis will be given the authorities to do anything to you!"

"Wait, you mean I could make him into my slave? I could skin him? And…and…"

"Yes Artemis. And what part of _anything_ don't you understand?" Zeus roared in irritation.

Artemis sat back to her throne saying sorry.

I for one knew this will be the most epic fights Olympus will ever see!

I told myself.

The two brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

They brought their hands in front of each other and did rock-paper-scissors thing.

France won while Franz walked to the other demi-gods and goddesses and shook hands with them and began introducing themselves to him.

France walked to him and pulled one of his swords while strapping the other in his back.

It was silver with a hint of celestial bronze and imperial gold.

It looked nic- wait, that's not the word.

It looked _hot_!

While Selust pulled both of his celestial bronze, three foot swords.

I would say it looked regular but it can be powerful with the user.

Selust`s swords caught Greek fire to scare him but it seems like there`s something more powerful than that.

France`s silver sword erupted to silver-wish blue flames and when I looked at Poseidon, his sweats were evaporating from the flames_. _

_Damn, this must be some real out-of-this-world flames._ I thought.

Then I caught a glimpse of France`s sword name: **Elder Star**.

Nice name for a sword, but why?

Then they took their battle stances.

Then I heard Ares, my boyfriend said. "I bet I could beat both of them easy as pie!" the Hephaestus butted in, "oh yeah? How bout this... If you lose, you get your hands off my wife."

I can't believe he cares for me even though I keep on cheating on him even in front of him.

"What happens if I win, huh?" Ares asked. "If you win, I will tell father to divorce me and Aphrodite. And then you can marry her. I won't interfere." Hephaestus said boldly as he pulled our wedding ring of his finger and showed to Ares.

He smiled evilly at my husband who so true I didn`t see it before.

**Percy`s POV:**

Wow, this is cool!

I just met a real veteran in the name-of-war and a great weapon builder.

Not a blacksmith.

I mean, he one of the guys who ended world war 3 with some awesome guns.

Then we saw a god, I don't know who, took the worst battle stance.

He raised his right-hand up making the tip point at him and his left-hand lower so it appears to be a shield.

Even Ares is going to join, well, it was nice knowing him, I though or maybe, he could take both of them out at the same time.

Then the other, France, think?

Sided his body so his left shoulder was now facing the other gods and his right hand raise at him waiting for him to attack.

The god of I don't know attacked and swung his swords at him trying to slash him but France just avoided him when this god dude slashed and jabbed with lightning speed.

The France slashed his sliver-wish-blue flame covered katana at him and both of his swords were burned and sliced half-way through the hilt.

The plasma in which was in France`s sword was so hot that it made my water inside the bottle evaporate.

Weird?

And then he gave the god dude a bone cracking punch-_stronger than mine cause everyone heard his jaws shatter inside_-and the god dude fell un-conscious in the floor.

"That`s gonna leave a mark, right there."

i commented making everyone laugh.

And it all happened in three minutes plus having all the gods and goddesses stare at him in disbelief about something.

Now that something you don't see every day.

Even when I fought Ares, it took several more hours to take him down.

Then Ares jumped on top of him with his three feet sword, but France placed his left hand of Ares`s right hand and then pulled it behind him and he did a fast motion with his right foot and placed his right hand of Ares`s elbow and bend it behind him making Ares fall from his face with a painful _thud._

He then gave Ares a powerful punch behind the head that Ares fell un-conscious.

I saw Hephaestus smiled at him with Aphrodite who seemed like the weight of the world has been lifted of her shoulders.

It was quite impossible cause he didn`t even break a sweat and he finished both of them in four minutes without even showing his full potential.

Its like they were both a piece of cake to him that its easy taking both gods easily.

Then he turned to Lady Artemis and Hephaestus mouthing: _you two owe me one, each_.

And bowed at Zeus and walked out of the throne room before throwing me nodded like his saying _'what`s up'_ and pulling his brother before they said good-bye.

They even gave us their calling cards. it said:

**13th Infantry Battalion**

**Call number: 16136479817**

**Emergency number: 09348623901**

**Joining number: 16173859759**

**Call us and we`re there before you even know it!**

The gods looked at them both bewildered of demi-gods using phone without being attacked by monsters and they said "its for us to know and you to find out" before leaving the throne room.

After they left, we were all given gifts and rewards from our parents.

All of us were given two wishes and Athena was now letting me be with Annabeth more than we ever use to be.

So my first wished was for all the gods and goddesses who are married to be able to share domains.

By this, I received a kiss from Annabeth. I saw Hera, Hephaestus- who had a faint and hopeful smile- and my dad, in which by the way was just recently divorced.

Then Hephaestus was engulfed by a bright, shimmering golden light and when the light faded, he didn`t have the cripple look on him.

He looked more better.

And I mean like he looked more muscular than Ares, better lookin than Apollo and just like my dad?

Now, it was Hera`s and Zeus` turn, both was engulfed by the same light Hephaestus was and now, Zeus looked less grumpy and Hera looked a little like Thalia.

Oh shit!

Another Pinecone Face.

I saw Hera give me a threatening look and Zeus an amused grin.

Man, I really have this ability to tick off any god or goddesses.

Then I saw my dad smiled at my wish.

Maybe, his smiling so when he marries the right woman, he would not even think twice about sharing his domains.

Then my second wish was for my dad and Annabeth`s mom, Athena, to stop fighting. then again, I received another kiss from Annabeth.

I think using my brain more will get me more kisses from Annabeth than ever before and if I was to die today, I would die a happy dude.

Then Annabeth wished for me and her be monster-free demigods when we`re outside the Camp-Olympus and to be teachers in Camp-Olympus.

So we could teach the newer campers our moves and teach them how to protect themselves.

Then it went on, until to Thalia. you know what? i`m not even going to metion what she wished, its all covered with Pinecone Face written all over it.

I also thought of asking Annnbeth to marry me, but it was a little too early cause we`re just 16 in-a-half years old, but maybe after a few more years.

Yeah, after a few more years, cause we just fought the giants and closed the doors of death after falling to Tartarus.

Where Lady Athena almost killed me after chasing me till my dad`s place not for Annabeth and my dad stopping her from doing it and its not the right time.

We`re a bit, or maybe a lot more tired, it`s only been a few months, like three months? I don`t care, because my body still hurts like hell.

**Artemis`s POV:**

Well, the giving their wishes are done.

I flashed back to the hunt with Selust tied to a pole un-conscious and Thalia beside me.

The hunters were having fun and when they noticed me they bowed and saw Selust all tied up.

Phoebe ran up to me and said "M`lady, what is this man doing here and why is he tied up and un-conscious?" The girls came around us wanting to know what happened earlier.

So I told them everything and how he and Ares were defeated by a single man single handedly in four minutes and how are they un-conscious and how father asked Hecate to placed a no-lust spell and to act like a robot, doing everything we say and whenever we say it.

They all laughed and asked who was the man that took him down and I owe.

I told them he was "He is a war veteran aged from 18 to 19. Their names are Cpt. France and Franz."

"Weird names for _boys_" said Phoebe as if it was the worst thing ever.

And I agree with her till I fade. Period.

The names were kinda easy to remember and it suited them cause they were twins, after all, just like me and my annoying, man-whore brother, Apollo.

After the day, we made Selust cook for us without complaining cause of Hecate`s spell of do-all-what-they-say-without-complaining potion.

And we all went to sleep after the girls caught him in their traps hanging upside down the rest of the night.

Father said I had a year of being his master before the potion wears off.

I slept peacefully remembering what he said to me and Hephaestus.

"_You two owe me one, each._" And the worst thing is that I swore in the name of river Styx. So that made it official, I owe a male and I don't have anything to do anything about it.

* * *

**pls review and etc, etc... pls also tell me if you guys liked or loved it. its just chapter one so don`t say its already bad cause chapter two is even better! muwhahahahaha! oh, if you dont know what`s a katana or the double sided axe or a chinese war sword? pls search it. bye and se ya`ll next time.**

**question: is france and franz are even demi-gods or what? find out by reading the story and reviewing at it.**


	2. Ch 2:Pain in my godly ass!

**sorry for taking so long but i finally got it after my internet crashed and was stuck in a house with no internet. pls enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pain in my godly ass!**

**Artemis`s POV:**

Two years after Selut`s and Ares' painful, ass-whooping beat up from the strange twins that came here two years ago and a year after the spell wore off. Sorry for my language but note my sarcasm. It was the most hilarious day of my internal life that I almost shed tears from laughing with my girls.

And now, father is yelling at me for turning too many men into jackalopes; including the gods and goddesses sons.

"Artemis! How many times do I have to tell you to stop turning boys to jackalopes and just stay away from them?" Father roared. As if I was scared, but then again, I should be. His _the_ freakin king of gods, but not god of the gods; mind you.

"I don't care father!" I retorted. "It's their fault cause they were flirting with my huntresses and wouldn't stop after I gave them a warning."

"Maybe she`s jealous because they wouldn't flirt with her." I heard Hermes and Apollo whispered to each other. I looked at them with my infamous death-glare and said. "What did you say you say you blasted _rodents_?" they both flinched and inched their thrones far away from me.

Then we heard a faint ring on Hermes` phone-thingy and answered it. "Yeah, what it is?" there was weird metal clinging sounds like Hephaestus` forges. The other Olympians looked at him intently and his eyes widen in fear, shock, and desperation.

He turned to Zeus as he placed his phone back to his pocket and stuttered. "Th- th- the gi- giants a-and t-ti-titans ar-are ri-ris-rising!" He was sweating hard with some Olympians gasping and breathing hard.

I was worried of what my huntresses` faiths would be, like if I would lose more or all of them at once, for everyone knows that I could not handle any more deaths of my huntresses. Then father`s head went like a light bulb finally popping from electricity. "I have an Idea!" he exclaimed as he pulled a card from his throne pockets and I remembered it from the twins that gave it to us.

He dialed the number in his magical blackberry curve and it rang for a few seconds before someone answered it and father placed it to loud speaker. "Hello? Who`s callin`? What do even you want?" asked a tired, sleepy voice. My fellow Olympians remembered the voice especially Selust and Ares cause they growled at the sound of the boy`s voice.

"Yes, uh, it`s me, Zeus the king of gods, blah blah blah. I need your help right away." He said waiting for an answer. We heard a loud yawn and he spoke again. "Sure. Do you know what time is it? Its three in the morning." He said lazily.

Then all of a sudden, there was a knock on the golden-doors and it opened automatically showing a boy at the age of 20 in his uniform and he wore it`s just like two years ago. I`m not going for details but it looked it and he was rubbing his eyes with his pointing finger with a mug on his right hand and it smelled creamed coffee.

"Well, that was fast." Commented Hestia. "Of course. Father said he needs him right away and his here right away." Joked Apollo. I thought Apollo would have been hit by something, but all he receives was a faint, friendly smile from him.

Then he walked in front of everyone receiving cold stares from Ares and Selust. But he gave them an _as-if-I-care_ look. He stopped in the middle and took a sip from his coffee. From the sight of him, it made me hungry and it was suddenly answered by a mushroom-Swiss burger appearing in my hands.

I looked at Hestia but she gave a _not-me_ look, then I turned my head back to the boy in front of us and he gave an _eat-it-before-it-disappears_ look. I quickly ate it and was mystified how he did it.

Then father started talking. "As you can see from my disturbance to your sleep, I had an emergency that takes upon your attention." He said. "That's alright. I was just about to wake up and wake the rest of _the pack_." He said.

He said something about _the pack_? That couldn't mean a group of boys that has sworn the attention and company of women. But that`s impossible, men are pigs, they will try everything to get under women`s pants.

"And believe me Lady Artemis, I didn't gave them any rule about women. Maybe just a few major rules but nothing with the _forever-alone_ kind of oath. Some has relationships but… their too busy this past two years after my come back that we`ve been getting back to shape." He said like he could read my thoughts for the second time.

Then father spoke again, "Alright, now done with that, why don't we come back to our previous conversation, shall we?" he gave him a nod and father spoke, again, "Good, as you can see, we were just given a call and in most way it-" "just get to the point." He said impatiently. "Fine, the giants and titans are rising faster and we are assuming that they are uniting their forces to destroy us. And we need your help to prevent it." Father said.

"Children of Gaea?" asked France. "Yes, they are very powerful and it took almost half the Olympians to take down a single giant." Athena said bluntly. "Giants are easy. Fought hundreds of them before." He said. What`s wrong with him? Doesn't he know that these giants are designed to destroy us? Then I received a cold stare from him and he said.

"Don't push my patient, child. I can bend my rules as I can bend life to non-existent." He said coldly. It scared me when he said that and confused me of why would he call me a child when I'm more than 3000 years old.

I returned the cold stare but then something shocked all of us Olympians… he was now radiating a powerful, deadly aura more powerful than the big three. Now this really scared the leaving Hades out of me. I saw Hades half closed his eyes in annoyance of his name being used as a curse.

Then he suppressed his aura and turned to Zeus. "I will try to get the whole 13th to agree. But don't think this will be easy. I should make a call right now and we should receive a comeback call and see what`s their decision." He said. The he raised his hand and placed a small Bluetooth headset with microphones in his ears. He then started talking in their while we waited patiently and eagerly.

He then turned to all of us and said. "They said that they will decide and that I should stay here so I don't have to make double trips." We nodded and some of us walked away to do some of our hobbies.

**Athena`s POV:**

I flashed out back to my palace to read some books, when my eyes met the only book that I haven`t read in eons. It was the book about the ancient gods and it was on an empty table in the middle, still locked. The book contained the names of the once older and more powerful gods, more powerful than the big three gods. When I showed this to them… they were nervous to see the book and told me it holds the most dangerous secrets and that I should keep it hidden in my library.

Poseidon eyed the book in my hand that day, he told me that he met these gods in person and that the gods of gods is still around. Watching every last god and goddesses. I asked him how he knew, but he told me that he couldn't say more and flashed out.

I picked the blue prints for the architecture I wanted to give my daughter; Annabeth. I still can`t believe I finally accepted her sea pawn boyfriend for her, but what could I do? It will shatter our mother and daughter relationship that I tried working up for years with my other children.

Then I heard a knock on my door and went away to get it. Who would even come to my place when they could just do their favorite things? When I opened the door, it shocked me, it was France and he looks bored and when I looked straight to his eyes, it change from brown to silver and then silver to burning silver flames. I started thinking how can a mortal demigod could summon plasma when it`s too unstable and dangerous. Then when he blink, it change to silver iris and brown-ish pupils.

"Can I enter?" he asked politely. I was a little bit nervous on what he could do or what he would do if I let him in so I asked him a question. "Why would you want to enter? What is your business here?" I asked with my left eyebrow raised. "Heard you have a library here. So I went to check it out. We don't really have a large library in our camp, so can I enter now?" he explained. I nodded and let him come in. He walked slowly observing every details of my library and settled himself in the table with the ancient book of gods which was in the middle.

I told him no one can open it and he said, "I don't know… maybe you just need to turn the lock clockwise like this…" he said as he turned the lock, I could hear ticking noise and figured it was the gears of the lock and then there was a faint click. "And there. Now let's see if it works like the other one." He said as he turned the cover over. I expected it to be jammed or something but it opened and showed a blank page. I was happy it finally opened, but seeing it blank burned me inside.

"Blank? But, but, but that's the ancient book of the gods! How could it be blank?" I exclaimed. "Patients Lady Athena. A wisdom goddess like you should have a lot of patients." He said softly as he ran his fingers in the page. "You know I'm also a war goddess." I said in a _matter-of-the-fact_ tone. "Yes, but you are the war _strategy _goddess, not Ares." He said with a half chuckle with my mistake and amusement. He sounded like the uncle I never had, if you count out Hades not being very sympathetic and Poseidon's boringness these days.

"But how can it be blank and what`s with the _other one_?" I asked leaning close to the book. I could smell his aroma and it smelled like cappuccino or mocha coffee. I liked that kind of coffees then I heard him speak. "The only way you could make out the content of this book is if you say the author`s name." he said. "But I don't know who the author of this book is!" I said trying to make sense on him.

He closed the book and brushed his finger on the dusty cover below the book and it revealed a name written in beautiful cursive writing. "Ele-elemento?" I tried reading the words. "It`s only simple English words in cursive. I thought you were the goddess of knowledge?" he sighed. "What? Are you accusing me that I cannot read mortal words?" I asked angrily trying to scare him. "Looks like it." He commented. "Fine! If I was _soo_ bad at reading it. Why don't you have a try?" I asked daringly. "Sure. It say`s Elementor." He said perfectly fine. "But, how come you could read it with dyslexie or ADHD?" I asked stunned. "I don't have one."

Ok, now that shocked me to hell. He, a demigod who doesn't have any of those? How could it be? "But how? I mean, how could you don't have it? Almost every demigod has it." I said as I sited myself across the table. "Maybe I'm _not_ a demigod after all." He said as he showed me the content in the book. I stared at him bewildered. _Not a demigod after all_… that phrase kept repeating in my mind.

Then the next word came out like I'm interrogating him. "Then what are you?" I said as I took the book. "I could be one of the primordials or deities. I could be anyone and anything. I could be a Norse, Roman, or Greek." He said. To me, it sounded like quite a rude joke and I would have blasted him if he wasn't my guest. "Which would you prefer?" he asked. I gave him a half-heartedly chuckle then I started reading the book in my hand.

He stood up and was about to leave when I called after him. "Hey! You still haven't answered my question." I said as I closed the book and faced him. He stopped dead in his tracks and faced me with his silver, brown eyes. He-he, I bet Aphrodite would be jealous she can`t see these. "Answer what?" he asked. "What`s the _other one_?" I asked. "I had a replica of the book your reading. If you wanna know anything about the ancient gods… you just say it in front of the book." He said.

I nodded and turned away. But then it was his turned to call me. "What about you?" he asked. "What about me?" I asked. "Why are you always angry at ol` Poseidon?" he asked. I froze on reading the book and looked at him. "I, uh, uh…" what the hell! I am the smartest goddess in Olympus and one simple question I cannot answer? "Ahh, I get it. There is a private and special reason why, eh?" He said teasingly. I didn't know who was controlling me but I nodded.

Then I heard a familiar, girly squeal in my head. _"Aphrodite! Get out of my head!" _ I mentally screamed in my head. _"Fine! But don't think I will not make it interesting just like you`re children."_ "Don't worry, I won`t tell." He said as he went away. Damn it! Now two people know my secret! Wait, what? Secret? I don't even like Poseidon! Aghh! This. Is. The. Worst. Day. Eveeeer!

**Mystery Person POV: **

Kids today! Their all fun, irritating and nice, but not that kid Se-Selust? Yeah, that`s it! Selust, the kid irritated me so much that he could thank Chaos and the other primordials that I have a lot of patients and that I only gave him a small blow. Anyways, I'm already walking towards in the Throne room when my phone rang.

"He-lo?" I said.

"Bro, the council has decided and that we will be packing up." My twin said in modern accent of _English_.

"Packing up?" I asked.

"They agreed. They didn't even let me in! They didn't even tell me why they wouldn't let me in?" My brother complained.

"That`s because your annoying and over reactive." I said chuckling.

"Fine! They said it will take six to nine months so tell them that too, kay?" he said.

"Sure." I said.

I walked past Artemis and she gave me a confused look and stood in front of me.

"Call ya back, bye. Tell Jewel I said Hi." I said before dis-connecting and placing it in my pocket.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked. She sounded my like my _wife_. And then I remembered my past wife. She died because one of my half-brother killed her and, an- and the child inside her because he thought I would overthrow him and shits like that. Till today, I haven't got my revenge on him and the justice they deserved.

"My brother. Please call Athena when you reach her library." I said quietly. She looked surprised but then again I could read her like an open book. And I can see that she just went through Selust`s idiotic pick up lines cause she was both irritated and disgusted. "Tell you what? Why don't you just try asking Zeus to put yourself on off limits?" I told her with a smile.

I think she smiled back but it was too small, and then it turned to a frown. "I already did that. When everyone went out of the throne room, but father pulled me back and said that I got only less than a year to look for a man to marry for my punishment for turning too many men to jackalopes and etc, etc… blah, blah, blah!" she said sarcastically. I gave her a small smile and said. "Tell me… why do you hate men so much? In the stories, it said that you had a boyfriend named Orion and when he died, you placed him in the stars so that you could look at it every day of your internal life." I said with a confused smile.

Then the next thing surprised me… She pulled me close up to her face and was giving me a death glare and this time, I was getting quite intimidated. "Because you men are pigs! You only want to get under our pants. Besides, he is not my boyfriend! I placed him in the stars to show how your kind is a mistake that Lady Chaos made!" she exclaimed. The only thing I did was I gave her a normal smile and leaned even closer pushing her to the wall and placing one of my hands at it to keep my balance- _my secret weapon around women when they flirt at me_ -and said. "For your information, _Lady _Chaos is a man." I said so good she went wide eye and let go of me and started looking scared. "She- I mean he won`t come here and blast me to smithereens, right?" she said as she moved behind me and clutched on my hand shaking.

"Don't worry, he doesn't care. His probably busy nailing his wife to death right now." I said giving off a laugh. She let go of me and stared at me with half closed eyes. "What is that suppose to mean?" she asked. "That means he is busy fucking his wife after he gave his job to his son after the other one declined." I explained.

"Eww. I think even Lord Chaos is even an example of perverted men." She remarked chortle. "I know. His wife is born from his own thoughts." I said. "Wait, she is one of his brain children?" she asked with the hint of repugnance. "Well, yeah, but he made her to be his awfully, faithful loving wife that would never have other children with anyone else than him." I said.

"Ugh, that`s kinda bit weird having _"that" _with your own daughter." She said disgusted about _it_. I gave her a heart-warming chuckle and said. "It sure is but it wasn't the first one. He nailed Gaea twice and resulted to the twin gods and the god of patients, not _patients_ like in the hospital but; patients. One was the god of gods and the other god of enjoyment and sociability. And besides, she doesn't even says anything that has a meaning of objection, she too love being and nailing Chaos even when his asleep." I said.

"So, did this god of gods become the new god of the universe or someone else?" she asked again. "Yeah, he did. Want to meet him?" I asked teasingly. "I don't think so. Well, it was nice talking to you but I have to go." She said as she heaved her hand in front of her, for a hand shake.

I took it and said "Well, it was very nice talking with you as well milady; I'll meet up you and Athena in the throne room." I said as she went away to her half-sister's palace. I was about to walk off when she called me. "Oh wait! Who`s your godly parent?" she asked. I gave her a friendly smile and said. "His name starts with capital letter C and ends with an S. It's a five letter name, it`s very easy." I said. "Who is that suppose to be?" she asked. "In time you will be acquainted with the information you want, but anyways. See you." I said as I went away.

**Zeus`s POV:**

Well, after everyone was done having a small break, it was now time to see if we will be granted help. Everyone walked in, in their mortal form and they began to get in their godly sizes while I and Hera sat in our thrones.

"Now that we are back. What did your companions said?" I asked France. "They said OK and it will take six to nine months." He said kinda saying the last part quicker than the first part. Then Artemis, one of my favorite daughters after Athena, butted in. "_Sixty-nine_ months?" "I said: six. _To. _ Nine. Months, princess." He said sarcastically but ecstatically as he cleared it. Then Artemis sat back down blushing and- wait, _blushing_? She never blushes! This day can just get a lot harder to let in the anticipation and head-ache at the same time.

Then he looked at me. "Yes?" I asked. "I should go now, yes?" I gave him a nod" Yes. See ya`ll later. " he said as he vanished like a mist. How? Ok, now I was getting more confused how can he vanish like a god? Afterwards, I stood up and exclaimed. "Now our gathering has come to an end. You are all free to return where ever or no matter what you all were up to." After that, all of them left, especially Athena who finally opened the book of the ancient gods. In fact, I didn't actually have anything about the book being prohibited to be red but it rather gets creepy and disturbing, just reading the old times after my siblings got consumed by our father; Kronos.

I still consider the day the god of gods took revenge on him after the death of his dear, divine wife: the deity of hope, thoughts and dreams. Born from the untainted thoughts of primordials and additional deities.

I pulled Artemis before she got out of the throne room and said. "Is there anything wrong, dear daughter?" I asked with my fatherly-tone. "No father, just the punishment i have to painfully accept." She answered in her standard, yet sarcastic attitude. "Why do you ask?" "Just making sure, that`s all. Off you go now." I said as I let go of her.

She quietly went away and I saw Selust pursue her and will try another exasperating and preposterous pick-up lines on her. I called him and he quickly went in front of me and bowed to his knees. "Yes my lord?" he asks thinking I liked this. "My daughters have requested me that to put them on "_off limits"_, above all Artemis." I said in a firm tone and a lie.

No more than Artemis asked me this morning and I have told her that I will see what I can do and for her punishment, it was from Aphrodite`s idea that I thought could help us stop her from turning more boys to jackalopes. So after a year and she hasn't yet chosen anyone… I will be doing it for her, but I would consider fading than letting her be Selust`s wife. Then I joined my wife _**slash**_ sister, Hera, in our afternoon lunch.

Only if I was to receive a less pain in my godly _ass_ about the future, but as you can see… gods keep having a lot of pain in their asses and I'm not even an exception! Curse this faiths!

* * *

**pls tell me what you all think. it helps me improve my writing skills and my speed of writing should increase and help my do things for my free time. **

**αντίο και να δούμε όλους σας την επόμενη φορά!(pls translate)**


	3. Ch 3:New Camp and More?

**hi! this is a quite a long and nice not to mention, hope its good for a few good comments. enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Camp and More?**

**Selust POV:**

It`s been six months when that fucking, ass likin` kid came and us being granted help, plus he getting off lovely Artemis`s good side while I get an _off limits_ from Lord Zeus! Now, we are sittin` in the throne room, bored to death until always beautiful Aphrodite, who was done making out with her husband; Hephaestus, stood. "Hey! I got an idea!" she exclaimed in the throne room. "What now?" asked Apollo; Artemis`s twin brother, bored. "Why don't we learn more about Captain France?" she asked.

_Agh! That name burned inside me. I wish that I could just kill that kid. I mean, it`s impossible to beat me and Ares at the same time! We could have just killed him and I could have shown Artemis how great of a warrior I can be_. I thought angrily. "You wish." Said Apollo in my mind, mockingly. I gave him an irritated smile trying to keep my good side so I don't look like the bad guy in front of her (Artemis).

I slumped back to my throne looking bored to death after the others agreed to what Aphrodite said. I could still feel the pain in my back, after being under the spell Hecate cast me and the torture Artemis and her purely; _virgin_ girls did to me as I winced. I turned my awesomely looking head towards the projector and white screen- almost the size of the front of the throne room -which Hephaestus was setting up.

And I almost forgot that ugly-old looking Hephaestus was now a _hottie_, which was what his wife calls him. Note that I'm being angrily sarcastic! For their information, I look thousand times better than him! "Keep wishing. He beats Ares by the physical features and Apollo by the looks!" said no other than Aphrodite in my mind. Then Apollo looked at her hurt but was still smiling as if it was some kind of joke.

Now, he was done setting it up, Aphrodite told us to sit in rows. And I am sandwiched between Ares who was giving me a death glare after he lost his girlfriend. Not my fault! And Apollo and Hermes, like they were guarding Artemis from me. What the heck am I suppose to do to her? Oh yeah… I'm the god of nudity and lust, etc, etc… Damn!

Then the movie or a video of some sort to knowing our new _ally_`s personalities and past better. Aphrodite sited herself next to her husband in the front row with the big three, Athena and Ares who was on the other side of Hephaestus and then Apollo leaned from behind her and whispered. "What are we watching?" he asked trying to be more silent. "I picked up this one in his mission list in the internet a few years back and asked the fates if they could let me go back and do some filming so it looks better." She said whispering too.

Then Hermes leaned next to them. "What is the _mission_ called?" he asked whispering. "It`s called _CLIFFHANGER._ Now sit back and be quite!" she said before turning her head to the screen.

**Cliffhanger:**

"Break`s over, mate." Said a sixteen years old Captain France as he threw his smoking cigar in the edge of the mountain. He was dressed in snow camouflage with a pair of ice hook with leashes, black and white military hat, technical crampons in front of the boots, climbing harness, a small iPod in the top of his wrist that shows sonar readings, an m40e5 rifle fitted with an IRNV settings if needed to turn to thermal imaging, and last but not the least, an m4a1 fitted with acog scope, laser pointer, snow camo, and grip/tripod. In case of being compromised.

Max, the fourteen year old teen dressed with the same clothes as his captain was next to him rubbed his temples as his whole body smoked, trying to keep himself warm. "Finally… I was freezing to death here." He said breathless. "You're not the only one." agreed Capt. France. Both of them stood up and walked sideways in the side of the mountain. Then France turned to the ice and pulled his ice hammer and smashed it towards the hard ice.

"A-ight. The ice is good. I`ll go first and follow. Then we`ll regroup with the others in alpha starting point _Romeo_." He ordered. "Just move already." Said an irritated Max. "Keep your temper." Warned France while chuckling before climbing up.

Both of them would have been crushed eggs if it wasn't for an idiotic enemy pilot flying at low altitude and sending some ice down towards them. They were now a cliff away from their starting point when they saw a large ice cliff blocking their way. France turned to him and said. "See ya in the other side, kid." He said before running and jumping to the other side. "_Alright, Max. You can do this. You can do this, man!_" he said to himself as he ran full speed jumping towards the cliff.

He slammed in the ice with his hooks digging deep yet his still going down. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm going down, Capt.!" exclaimed Max. "Hold on! I`m gonna get ya!" he called. "The fuck, you think am doing?!" He called back. "Just don't fucking fall!" France called. Max lost his grip and yelled at the top of his lungs and France slid down quickly and grabbed his hand. "Gotcha!" he sighed. Max sighed in relief of not getting killed at the earliest part of the mission. France nodded his head up telling him his gonna throw him back up.

They climbed up safely this time and Max looked a little shaken. "You know, for a kid of Vulcan, you got the guts to climb high velocities and altitudes." Complimented France. "I'll do whatever it takes to finish this damn war." Said Max with a glare.

"Good. Now stop smoking. We need to be hidden in this one so please, please don't use that damn shotgun of yours." He pleaded. "He-he. This shotgun can rip any tangos 10 feet away, that gets near." He said as he pulled his shotgun from a bag then he pulled an ACR 6.8 fitted with red dot sight, suppressor, snow camo, heart beat sensor, and grenade launcher.

France looked at him with half-closed eyes. "What?" Max asked. "Really? A grenade launcher?" France asked. "Just like your m4, but this pack a lot of punch when collided with nitrogen and methane substances." Max said. "Whatever. C`Mon we need to go." Said France as he climbed a waist high ice and Max followed.

"Alright. Max, open your heartbeat sensor. That blue dot is the friendly. The white dot… your free to do whatever you want." He said with a smile. Max smiled evilly thinking how much pain he can inflict to them. They walked in a crouch position to give them more cover then they spotted two enemy soldiers marching away. "This Muppets don't know we`re here. Let's take it nice and slow." He said as they stopped. "You take the one in the left. On three…

Three…

Two…

One…

What the fuck!" He hissed under his breath cause two other soldiers in snow ghillie suits jumped up and stabbed them in the neck with close-quarter-combat knives. The two fists pumped each other and took of their suits, revealing two more friendlies. "Good kill Campo and Mactovic." Said France as they walked up to them.

Campo, the one in the left with his silenced aka74m fitted with IRNV scope, snow camo, laser pointer and flashlight. "Ya, well at least it hits the spot." He said as he strapped his m14ebr behind him. Then Mactovic, the one in the right, pulled his m16a3 fitted with hybrid scope, silencer, heartbeat sensor, and laser pointer. "What is it with the laser pointer?" he asked while strapping his ump 45 in his side. "To confuse idiots who to shoot and blind them." Said Max. "Kay." He said.

"Where`s the others? They should have been here by now?" France asked. "They said we`ll meet up in starting point _BRAVO _at 1300 hours." Said Campo as he looked at his watch. "That's about ten minutes away." He finished. "Then we better start moving." Said France as they all moved in crouch. They saw another two, and then the two were shot in the head with silenced weapons. "Ghost or Chaffin?" asked Max.

"Neither." Said the first man who jumped down the small hill. "Damn, Maximus. Forgot us already?" asked the man who was taking his ghillie suit of. "My name is not _Maximus_, Martinez. I. Am. Maxima!" he hissed. "Oh yeah, forgot. Maximus was the asshole brother of yours that tried to kill you and became king, but you came back and killed him?" said Martinez. "Yeah, that`s what he did." Said another man sliding down the hill. "Chaffin here is a good marksman, but slow." Said Martinez. "As if you could go faster." Insulted Chaffin. "C'mon. No one will fight until this mission ends. Am I understood?" asked France threateningly. "Hoo-ya!" they all chorused.

They all walked quietly inside a freezing Russian base in the mountains of Kazakhstan and met up with the seven of the team. All wearing same clothes with the same badge and same silenced weapons. All of them were inside a building with two dead soldiers lying on the floor while the rest were cleaning their weapons for close combat.

The man who was cleaning his weapon stood up and shook hands with France and the others. "What took ya`ll so long?" He asked as he placed his skull mask back. "Took a detour and lost four precious kills." Complained France. "Well… if you and Max were fast enough, you wouldn't have lost the kill." Said the man as he pointed his head towards the four boys who was smiling idiotically. "Dude, d-do y-yo-you h-ha-have a-an-any w-wa-warm –p-pl-pla-ce?" asked Max who was rubbing his hand. "Right at the side." He said pointing at a fire place.

"So, what`s the plan, Capt.?" he asked. "We could always go the fast and exciting way, but it's gonna be even better if we all go nice and slow. What ya think, ghost?" Asked France with a grin. "Well, you know what they say: _your words are the law and order_. We better get packin." Said ghost as he told the rest of the boys who are doing some more adjustments in their weapons.

They all walked quietly breaking into two groups; Alpha and Omega. The alpha group who was under Cpt. France: sniper and assault, Chaffin: assault and demo, Max: assault and interrogator, Dante: marksman and stealth expert, Mason: support and engineer, and Campo: medic and Intel specialist went east where the facilities were.

The omega group who was under Lieutenant Ghost: assault, Mactovic: support and demo, Martinez: close-quarter-combat specialist and assault, Archer: sniper, Ramirez: tech expert, Gaz: support and assault, and last but not the least… Yuri: submachine gunner and pilot, headed west where the oil storages were and their aircrafts and other kind of vehicles.

The alpha group entered a facility silently and spotted almost every hostile guarding the scientist from leaving the war-heads they were working on un-checked. "Chaffin, Max. Go west and north; clear all the Intel we can gather. Dantes, Mason and Campo… Go east and clear any Intel then report back here. But be silent!" France hissed as all six of them broke to an even smaller number and went to different direction.

France went to the control room and opened the door pulling his m1911 silenced pistol at the process. There were two Russians sitting in the table. One was sleeping and the other was bored at his thoughts. Then there was also a scientist inside working in his own world and was busy and didn't even bothered about him. He walked quietly behind a table and listened intently on his enemies' conversation.

"Что мы даже заплатил?" said the bored out of his thoughts guy. "Потому что ... мы лучшие из лучших, не нравился!" said the soldier who was rocking his chair appearing like his asleep then they both gave each other a heartedly chuckle. France kept down but when the scientist turned… he was spotted and the two Russians acted quickly but were both shot in the head while the scientist tried to pull the gun that was placed in his work table but was also shot in the head.

He walked to the table and started tapping in –in the computer and downloading files in his usb. He holds his radio and says "This is hunter 2-1. I repeat, this is hunter 2-1. Information is secured. I repeat. Information is secured." Then there was another voice saying they secured the Intel and was waiting for further orders, until it went to the last members.

He exited the room but was stopped when he was surrounded by four Russians with ak47`s grenades and German shepherds. "Dogs?" asked Chaffin. "I hate dogs." He finishes. "Don't worry. These dogs are like pussycats compared to the ones in Prypyat." Said Ghost in the radio. "Good to have you back, old man." Said Chaffin with everyone agreeing. "It`s good to be back." ghost agrees. "Hello, I'm about to be holed here while you`re all catching up?" France hissed in the radio with his hands up.

"This is major Pretrov! Put down your weapons and surrender. Fight back… then we`ll be forced to open fire. Surrender, you shall be spared and not be harmed." He said in his microphone. "_What did this guy think? I'm deaf or something?_" France thought.

"Boys… go to plan B, now." He said quietly. Then there was a huge explosion a few rooms away from them and most of them were startled then he pulled his pistol so fast that they didn't even have enough time to pull their own weapons out. Four Russians fell to the floor with holes in their heads and he quickly ran placing his pistol back to the holster and pulling his m4a1 out and placing his sniper rifle behind him.

He reached the front door and turned back seeing his boys' running back to him firing behind them. Max ran so fast that he slammed right into the front door breaking it in process. They all ran laughing at Max`s antics and stopped in a pile of sandbags and started giving suppressive fire to Omega who were all running towards them in the front.

Everyone in the Omega group lipped above the sandbags and Ghost went face to face with France. "What`s the plan, Capt.?" He asked. France looked around and spotted two parked T90As and he turned back to Ghost with a daring smile. Ghost looked where he gazed and saw the tanks and smiled evilly with him.

"Guys! See those tanks?" said Ghost pointing at the two tanks. Everyone faced where his pointing and looked at him curiously. "Yeah, so?" asked Chaffin. "Well, that's our ticket out of here and we better get going if we want get this babies back." said France showing them the usb. All of them slowly gained mischievous smiles and ran at the tank and started messing with the controls.

"This is all in Russian!" Mason exclaimed. "If you stayed awake in our classes, you would`ve known how to get this things going." Said Chaffin irritated. Chaffin took over while Mason took over the main gun in which the controls look the same to a normal tank with English translation in it. "Decir adiós perras!" Exclaimed Mason in the tank- _where the alpha group was_ -as he fired the 2A46M 125MM smoothbore tank gun. The tank shook violently but ceased and Campo reloaded almost instantly.

The shell that was fired went straight to a truck that was carrying 20 soldiers at least and shredded it to pieces killing all the passengers. "Imma get one o` this!" Mason said. "Chaffin, hit the gas!" Exclaimed France as he mounted the PKT 7.62mm coaxial machinegun. The tank engine burst to full power as the tank moved and then Omega group's tank followed close by.

Max and Dantes were inside hacking the files and modules. "Bollocks! This is getting nowhere!" exclaimed Chaffin as he drove. "Turn left now! Mason, rotate main gun 45 degrees left, levitates 40 degrees up!" said France. Mason did what he was told and spotted he was aiming at a Mil Mi- 24 helicopter. He smiled dangerously evil and said. "Down you go!" He said firing the main hitting the heli at the hull and it dived down and smashed right at the snow exploding, sending shrapnel's everywhere.

"That's one hell of a shot!" complimented France as he watched as the scene. "Thanks Capt. A really good eye sight really helps on spying prey." Mason said. "Maybe that's why your keep on getting in trouble with Nelly." Said Max chuckling. "Maybe." Said Mason before everyone burst out laughing inside the tank.

The two tanks drove another fifty mile before stopping in front of a cliff. "What the _F_? How many cliffs are in here?!" Exclaimed Mactovic as he exited the Omega tank. Yuri drove the tank and parked it sideways while Chaffin followed. Martinez and Ramirez pointed the main guns towards the west where they could see four Mil Mi 24s, BTR 90s, and a few armored trucks. France ordered Dantes and Gaz to man the machine guns while the rest positioned themselves behind the tanks waiting for the enemies to get in line of fire.

The vehicles were fifty feet and have just entered the line of fire then France gave the signal. "Chopper at three o`clock!" He exclaimed. Martinez from Omega group fired a never missing shot at the chopper as the 125mm round detonated in impact. "Open fire!" Exclaimed France as they all fired every last weapons they have while Dantes and Gaz manned the PKT 7.62mm coaxial machinegun. The Russians got out of their vehicles and exchanged fire with them.

"This is Lieutenant Ghost. Where the heck is that chopper?" He cried at the radio. "This is hunter 2-2. Evict helicopter is on its way. E.T.A.3minutes. Hang on tight." Said France`s twin brother. "Cap! Three minutes!" Ghost exclaimed as he went back to shooting. Archer was taking out tangos with his m14ebr while Mactovic climbed up the tank and mounted himself in the machine gun as Gaz got out and said. "Say hello to this baby!" He said firing the gun.

A GAZ-2975 drove towards them and Max and Gaz focused their fire on it. "We need something more powerful!" Gaz exclaimed. "Is this powerful enough?" Max asked as he handed him an AT4 launcher. "Whoa! Damn, it`s beautiful." He said as he took aim at the coming armored vehicle. The At4 rocket launcher beeped and he fired the guided missile and it contracted behind the vehicle sending it to trample off cliff.

They heard two helicopter blades vibrating in the air as if it was some massaging machine. Two UH-144 Falcons came to vision as they passed a cliff. Both had two propellers rotating at maximum speed, mounted heavy machine guns in front, olive green color, 11.4 meter long and two powerful engines giving it the advantage of being faster than a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk.

Both the choppers took a steep inward dive and started holing all the enemies that stands in their comrades' way. "Yeah!" Exclaimed Martinez as he got out of the tank waiving his hand. "I should have been in the air force!" Whined Max as he watched awe as the Falcons shred the Russians to pieces. Everyone inside the tanks got out and waited for the Falcons to pick them up.

"Go, go, go!" France exclaimed as the boys ran towards the choppers while he turned back and took a long glance of the battlefield. "Some things never change." He muttered to himself. The choppers were ready to leave and were just waiting for him until they heard a loud _boom_. A large tank bullet went straight towards France. He gave a "_whoa_" as he dodged it taking a slow motion look at the shell. It was copper with painted red tip that marked it was highly explosive. It was about to hit the chopper but the gunner detonated it in mid air by shooting it with the mounted m134 Vulcan minigun.

Then out of the burning rubble of twisted metal and bodies, came a rushing T90A tank, but this time, it was Russians who were using it. The gunner started shooting him and he quickly ran towards the chopper that was hovering a good ten meters away from the cliff. The tank`s main gun was fired and he jumped towards the chopper but he started falling towards his high death until his hand was caught by Max who was clanging on a rope.

"Gotcha, Capt.!" Max exclaimed holding his captain, in which he might or might not fall over 200 feet towards a very hard rock that always waits for anyone unlucky enough to fall. France gave a heartily chuckle and Max stared at him as if he was crazy. "What`s funny? You crazy or what?" He asked. "Neither, kid. Must be a change of luck?" France said gesturing his position as he could fall any second in the base of the mountain. Then the choppers hovered in maximum speed back to base.

**End of movie:**

After the stupid movie was done, Lord Zeus clapped his hands and all the thrones were back in their rightful place. "That`s strange… the last roman child I had was a girl. And the rest before her were all Greeks." Hephaestus commented. "Maybe his older?" Hestia suggested. "Yeah… maybe." Ol` Hephaestus agreed. Then Ares spoke, or casually, he grumbled. "Meh, it doesn't mean that he got lucky in our first match that he could be better. His still a kid and a baby to me, not even a good reason for my time." He mocked.

I can`t help but smile as Ares was still on my side of killing the small bastard. I couldn't even help but think that if he brought at least 20 to 30 men with him, I don't think the word 'battalion' fits for a small group of idiotic boys who has an idiot for a captain. I think, the right word for them is 'a joke' cause they don't fit with us. I mean, sure he has one roman demigod, but how can he or they, defeat over two thousand Roman and Greek demigods?

"Well, now that we know how they really work, why don't we call them?" asked Lord Zeus. Everyone nodded in agreement and he pulled his blackberry curve and pressed the number. There was a brief ringing then a voice came on.

"He-lo?" As a strong and familiar voice answered.

"Hello, this is Lord Zeus of etc, etc, blah, blah… what time are you arriving?" He asked.

"Ahh let`s see… two hours and a half. I suggest you get all your children better be prepared, because all of you are up for the largest surprise ever known in history of surprises." The voice in the phone said.

"Alright, where should we wait for your arrival?" Lord Zeus asked.

"In your camp, I heard it was filled with every children you all have." The speaker chuckled.

"Do you know where it is?" asked Lord Zeus.

"Yeah, don't worry. We`ll be there. Se y`all with large opened mouthed faces. Bye. Oh yeah, wait 100 meters in front of the beach" He said still chortling before he disconnected.

"Well, we better get going." Said Lord Zeus as he and Lady Hera disappeared. Then all the other gods and goddesses disappeared in golden flashes. I flashed out somewhere I always enjoy my free time.

2 hours later:

We were all waiting a hundred meters away from the beach all in Greek and Roman battle armor until we felt the sand vibrated beneath us. We all turned to Poseidon but he just shrugged saying it`s not him. Then we turned our heads back at the beach impatiently only to be met by, I might like to add –a lot- a hundred or so tanks fitted with separate dual barrel, 13 ft. tall, 33 ft. long, four independent tank tracks, two heavy machine guns in top, large body for maybe carrying many troops and gray-ish olive color.

The tanks were in a five per row formation and all guns pointed skywards. "This is it? For all this six months, he sends us this?! What about the air, what about the sea? No navy, air force? Arghhhh!" Athena shrieked. "Athena, _please_ be patient. And _please_ keep your voice down." Asked Poseidon saying the word _please_ as if it was the most disgusting word ever created. For us gods, it is.

I would have laughed but the first five tanks in front of us suddenly lowered their guns above our heads ten meters away from us. And the Ares children were already looking lusty at the tanks while the Hephaestus children are gawking at way how the materials were made in such fantastic way that even they would take very long time to make at least a single one of those tanks. Then, there`s the children of Athena who is so in loved on how its great the way the tank must have been printed from the blueprint.

It`s only been five minutes after the tanks arrived, until we heard a muscle car engines, I think? Hey, I'm not Hephaestus who knows these things by just listening! Then out of nowhere, well mostly from the entrance but who cares, three vehicles drove in front of us.

The first one was a midnight black ZL1 Camaro _SS_ with two large blood-_glossy_-red strip in the middle with two m134 miniguns in the right side and spikes in the middle of the wheels.

Then the second was a 2013 DODGE RAM armed with 4 hood mounted browning m1919, 2 side-mounted Vulcan cannons and Russian RPG-7`s in the roof, plus an m134 minigun at the trunk mounted by a soldier wearing black camouflaged suits, black tactical marine bullet proof vest with tactical knife attached. It was colored in pitch black and had a phrase painted red in its back saying, "The Pack".

The third was a bit intimidating; it was a glossy black Conquest knight vx hummer. It was fitted with a large and very deadly ramp that would throw any vehicles it rams through in front of the whole vehicle. Then, there was a dual m134 miniguns at the roof, with another person wearing the same uniform as the former. Then in the hood, was two m134`s in both sides giving it the shredding power against all odds.

To me and my children, it was badass and intimidating at the same time if only it wasn't _him_! He stepped out wearing the same black uniform and from waist to down, he had an m1911 strapped in his right leg, go figure! Then, as usual, clean black army boots. He was wearing a sniper cap with a cigar attached to his left ear. Black, glossy, midnight shades attached in his putrid face and a playful smirk plastered in his fucking, ass-of-a-face. Then the next was twelve boys at the age of 18 to 20 years old stepped out from the other two vehicles.

After what he did to me and Ares, both our cabins already want to rip him apart, in which I `am so glad. But now seeing them, I think they (we) almost wet themselves at the sight of all their weapons in front of us. The he strolled towards us taking his shades and cap in process and offered his hand for a friendly handshake. Everyone knows that I am not shaking that hand for a billion years.

Every minor gods and goddesses until to the major (that`s us by the way) gods and goddesses shook his hand except me and Ares who gave him a threatening glare in which he only returned with an evil smile. I gulped and lost my glare, while Ares' glare grew harder. Some minor goddesses fainted after shaking his hand and gave a dreamy _coo_.

I saw most of the Aphrodite girls bugging their eyes out just to touch him with the Ares cabin cracking their knuckles. I turned my attention back to him and said. "So…" giving a dramatic pause. "This is your _so-called_ mighty army, huh? You seem to be a little _smaller_ than I thought." I said mocking him. "My army?" he asked. Infidel fool! "Yes, your army." I said pushing him a little bit more.

"Oh, you mean this army." He said giving the whole Camp Olympus a better view of the hundred or so, I think, tanks. "Not to be rude, but where are your air force and navy? Isn't an army big enough to conquer a country needs both control over air and water?" Asked none other than the girlfriend of the hero of Olympus Percy Jackson: Annabeth Chase.

"We have. Let me just get them" He said with a smile to her as one of his boys threw a radio at him and caught it from behind without even looking. "Overlord, this is Hunter 2-1. I repeat this is Hunter 2-1. Could you please shut that damn cloaking shield off?" He said and I saw Athena and the big three raise an eyebrow. "Roger that Hunter 2-1. Cloaking shield de-activating." Said a man in the radio.

Then there were a lot of campers gasping. In front of us, the sky started _glitch_-ing, as if it was some kind of computer containing virus, then the image came to focus after six, 5 kilometers long spaceship, hundreds of thousands of aircrafts flying above us you name it and 2 aircraft carries and 13 destroyers and 5 extremely large battleships in the sea a hundred yards away.

The six hovering spaceships had a triangular shape, four gigantic engines, and sixty meter high command Bridge, ten meter diameter hatches in the side (side weapons maybe?), four enormous armor piercing cannons in the middle, and another four more cannons in each side and a large twenty meter diameter hatch under the whole ship, where a few more aircrafts are coming out.

**( /img/explore/encyclopedia/technology/republiccruiser_ ) **

The two aircraft carriers, well, they look similar to normal carriers but has hundreds more aircrafts. The thirteen destroyers weren't different too, but the battleships were different and beyond comprehension on how to even dent it. All five of them has four elevated main guns/batteries, three in front and one behind, almost hundreds of anti-aircraft guns (counted it with godly speed), ballistic missile launchers, two large anchors, numbers 101, 102, 103, 104, 105 printed in their hulls.

"_That`s a little bit of a badass army he has!"_ I thought terrified.

"_Don't be frightened by his inventory_!" Ares told me telepathically.

"_Tell that to yourself_! _You sound more scared than I am_." I fired back.

"_Forget it. You're wasting my time on just talking to you! Now I see why you don't fit to be Artemis`s husband. You're too pathetic!"_ He told me.

"_I. Am. Not!_" I retorted angrily.

"_Then prove it_!" He challenges me.

"_Fine, I will_!" I said back before disconnecting with him.

Everyone had their minds blown, (including me and Ares) jaws dropped in the floor staring at his army. I mean, Apollo literary dropped his jaws in the floor, followed by his tongue rolling out and his eyes exploding out of their sockets. France gave an amused laughed and said. "I told you will have your all up for a surprise." He said while his boys gave short laughs.

One of his boys who had Italian features, chocolate brown eyes, and military like, muscular built, and a serious face, walked towards Hephaestus and held his hand out? Then he said the thing that shocked us gods and goddesses the most. "Hello father." He said waiting for him to take it. So this is the Vulcan child he has.

Then Hephaestus took it then changed in his roman form; Vulcan. "Hello son. It`s been long when we last met. You`ve grown taller, stronger and best of all… better lookin`, just like your old man, eh?" he said letting go of his son`s hand. "Yes, I had father. It has been long. We`ve been busy... though." The boy said smiling.

France smiled at them and then turned to all of us as the boy started walking back to his group. Then a helicopter, like the one in the movie we just watched, landed in front of us, next to him, and another man wearing a commander`s uniform stepped out with a soldier in the same uniform before and stood beside France. Then, all of the tanks opened their hatches and a man wearing the same commander uniform went out and stood in his right, then another and another, until there`s six of them.

"Meet… the 13th!" France exclaimed open arms. "For any of you thinking how can simple mortals can built this advance weaponry? Well, every last one of this boys and girls that is under our control… are the children of the Primordials!" He said. Again, more gasp. Then Athena walked forwards after recovering from her shock. "All of you are children of the primordial gods?" she asked. "Yes, all of us are. We usually call our camp, 'Camp Primordial'. The name 13th only comes when there`s a war to fight." France said.

This can't be real. Primordials having children with mortals? But if is? How and where did they have the materials on building all their transports? That is when I marched forwards ignoring the stare I'm receiving. "Then would you mind telling us where did you get all the materials need on building all this?" I asked pointing at their weapons. "We got them in Chaotica." He said. What? "Excuse me? Where and what is that suppose to be?!" I said raising my voice. "It's the planet of the primordial gods and goddesses and etc, etc. It is located in the middle of the milky way galaxies" He said, not really caring.

"Oh" was all I said. Stupid! "Anyways… I would like y`all to meet my baby brothers." He joked. "Shut up, old man." Grumbled one of his brothers. "Whatever. Anyways, this is Alexander. Also known as Alpha. He control`s the air and stuff that is in the air." An early twenties man, light tan skin, black-ish brown army cut hair, black glossy shades hanging in his collar, army commander uniform, a bit of British traits on him and flaming red ignition eyes.

"Then here`s Boaz. Also known as Bravo. He is the tank platoon commander." Muscular guy, 6`4 maybe, wearing long sleeves folded below the elbow, a drawing of flames in his left hand and a badge of a tank facing sideways with a large skull in the background in his right, dirty blond hair, empty black eyes (creepy), menacing smile (even creepier!), small scar in the left-side of his lips, army cap, messy, not _very_ long hair, and tan skin tone.

"Here is Cesar. Also known as Charlie. Juggernaut or heavy troopers." Heavily armored dude. Not much to describe, just the fitting (disturbing) helmet, with a large crack in the left-side, skull decal in the right shoulder armor that extends around the him covering mostly his neck and shoulders, bullet holes in his large armor attached in his arms, bulky armor, an m240B light machine gun in his right hand (duh) facing the ground, an extremely huge knife in his left and silver desert eagle strapped in his right leg. (Mw3 juggernaut)

"Then, here standing and introducing my younger brothers is me, France. Also known as Delta and Nebula. Standing chief-commander of the hunters or formally known as 'The Pack'" I saw all of them stiffen at the name _Nebula_. Time to have a closer look… piercing titanium silver eyes, medium size scar running from the top left of his eyebrow till his chin, muscular figure, black marine uniform, his familiar two samurai swords, m1911 in his right leg, black hair tinted with a hint of grey in the right side, and of course, his Asian features.

"Then the last two is Enrique and Franz. Also known as Echo (Enrique), and Foxtrot or Nova (Franz)." He finished. An even closer look… the first one, Enrique, grey navy fleet commander uniform, broad muscular body, Rolex watch in his left wrist, and his super charged electric blue eyes that keeps sparking electricity (literary!).

Then the second one, his twin brother Franz, almost everything the same thing as his twin but, an urban camouflage uniform, fun expression and a golden ring. Well that I _oh-great-and-awesome_ god, Selust, mentioned it… all of them had rings, except for my enemy, France. Must be too wimpy to get a girl! Note my sarcasm bitches! (The author of this book doesn't need to take the blame for the rude, yet fitting _word_ for anything but I do, because it is all in my power to do so! Muwhaha! )

**Percy`s POV:**

We were now walking towards the Big House with our 'new allies' and the Olympians with us. And when I said "we", it meant for me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Nico, the Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, Will, and of course, Chiron.

I was getting irritated by that nudity and lust god, and his pain in the ass children. All his sons kept on hitting every girl that ever placed a foot in this camp, good thing that none of them has fallen for their traps.

Speaking of new allies, I gotta say, they were extremely cool, and Annabeth had her brain blown to tiny bits! She`s still blabbing about the way their transportation were made and how they use both modern and advance weapons unlike our trerimes and even the one Leo built; doesn't look could last a minute against does ships (Their war ships. On the water! ). We sat down on a very large round table with the Olympians and the 13th on the other side.

But before that, why don't I tell you what happened earlier?

**2 hours earlier:**

I was lying my head on Annabeth`s lap while she reads a book about architecture, and my younger brothers Tyson, Joseph in our right, and my half-sister Miley in our left, next to Annabeth. We were in the beach. I lifted my head so now I was sitting and placed my left arm around her, keeping her safe after a memory of falling to Tartarus flashed. She placed her head in my shoulders, still reading the book, and I placed a loving kiss on her head.

Then we heard two familiar voices clearing their throats. We lifted our heads and saw our dad, Poseidon, and Annabeth`s mom, Athena. We all quickly stood up and bowed and lifted our heads… again. Poseidon was first to speak. "Well, I see my children are doing fine, after that blasted god of etc, etc… came back." He said. I swear me and my dad has the same opinion about that god. "Speak for yourself, barnacle beard." Lady Athena said irritated. "I can't do anything about my daughters against Selust`s children." She mumbled. "Same here." Dad said.

"You guys worry too much. Big brother Perce here will show who`s boss. Ain`t that right Perce?" My young fifteen year old brother bragged. I shook my head and chuckled. "Yeah, what he said." Earning a smile from Athena and dad. Then Annabeth spoke. Finally! "Mother, you wouldn't happen to have your sacred owl of yours with you, do you?" Asked Annabeth sweetly. "Yes, dear daughter. Why do you ask?" Said lady Athena as her sacred owl appeared on her hand.

"Can I see him?" Asked Annabeth. "Of course!" Said Athena. The owl flopped its wings and flew to Annabeth`s arm. She caressed the owl`s face and an evil smirked grew on her face. Suddenly, she gave the owl a powerful head butt and the owl fell in the sand. Lady Athena ran after her sacred owl and dad laughed as hard as he could and I could help but laugh too. "Annabeth! Why did you do that?!" Roared Athena. "That's for leading me to a chamber full of spiders and towards Arachne`s chamber!" She exclaimed towards the poor dizzy owl.

Then, dad spoke, "Alright, enough with the head banging. We need to be at least a hundred meter away from the beach." Say what? "Because my son, we are going to meet a few new friends." He explained after reading my thoughts. I looked at my brothers and sister who had a large question mark engraved on her head and then to Annabeth who is calculating about something. I then turned my head towards our godly parents and did as they have said.

**Present times:**

We were discussing where they would be staying. "Well, I received a letter from father and in here he clearly said that me: Alexander. Shall build a cabin next to the…" said Alexander taking another look at the a4 size sheet and the continuing. "Nemesis. The goddess of revenge and evil deeds. Tempting, guess I will need a very high-tech defenses." He finished. I saw Nemesis narrow her eyes at him.

"Then, Boaz has to build his cabin next to Nike; the goddess of victory. Hmm, Boaz has always been a victorious commander against the heaviest weapon and on head-on wars and supportive fire." I saw Nike blush to be next to him.

"After that, Cesar. You were assigned next to the Dionysus cabin." "Cheers mate. You and I can have the longest drinking contest." Said Cesar hoarsely. "Whenever you`re ready Cheddar." Dionysus said. Cesar moved his humongous hands towards his helmet and twisted it anti-clockwise first revealed his tan skin colored face, Spanish traits, perfect face and his deadly flaming blue eyes. "it`s Cesar. You better remember it if you don`t want to first hand feel my full wrath." He said threateningly. "That's enough. We cannot start another war because of your tempers." Said France commandingly.

"now that`s done, big brother is assigned next to a hunter." He said. Who is the 'hunter'? Then I suddenly figured it out… it was Lady Artemis! Everyone was silent. Then here was the scream everyone was waiting for. "What?!" Only none other than Lady Artemis herself. "Which primordial god is your parent anyway?" asked Lady Athena.

"Lady Athena, I cannot tell you that. In this letter, father had clearly stated never to say his name for it is too powerful. We hope you understand." Said Alexander. "Of course we do. But why next to Artemis?" Asked Lord Zeus. "Well, big brother had a quote: "_keep your fellow hunters/huntresses close and safe_." So father had placed him next to a huntress." Alexander said.

I saw France face palmed himself. "They better not flirt with my huntresses or I will personally throw you all to Tartarus." Lady Artemis threatened. Then, there was a brief flash and a black scroll decorated in femur bones fell on her lap. She lifted the scroll, unrolled it and starting reading out loud.

"_Dear Lady Artemis,_

_This is Tartarus, I recommend never using my name or it will be me, who will personally send you to the Underworld for a month._

_Best regards: Tartarus_

_Ps: Tell Nebula that his father wanted him to pick a woman to marry in eight months, or else, he would do it for him and that he`s not going to like it."_

She looked at everyone with a nervous expression and turned to France/Nebula who was banging his head on the table, and then the scroll disappeared in a cloud of black mist. "He has gotta be kidding me! First he sends me back here after improving his domain`s defenses. Then he tells me to get married in eight months?! Can he give me a stinkin` break?" He complained. "What can we say; a man who is drool and dreamed by women so much must settle down, again. Even after his first love is perishes, he must keep moving on in life." Says Boaz.

"Since when did you become poetic?" He asked. "Since my marriage." Boaz answered. "Whatever. If anyone need me, I'm gonna be outside, building the cabin with my boys." France said before leaving. I caught a glimpse of Lady Aphrodite having her eyes on him before he disappeared from the doors of the Big House and we all heard him shout.

"Hustle up! We don't have all day. So get crackin` and start packin` your tools. We`re gonna be building a cabin." He said. Then one of his boys commented. "Finally, I was dying to boredom in this place. I would rather kill monsters 24/7 if I wasn't ordered to stay in here."

"Now that he`s gone, Enrique, you're gonna be building yours next to Hermes cabin." I saw Lord Hermes eyes flicker with mischief. Then I turned to Enrique and saw his eyes flicker with a deeper mischief. Must be both in loved on stealing? Then I saw Enrique gave me a _Say-what-now _look. Then France`s twin chuckled.

"And then, last but not always the least, the twin brother, is staying next to Hecate cabin." I saw Hecate flush furiously and Franz shook his head in amusement. "There it is… the position on where we are to be positioned. We better start building if we want to make into our first dinner here." Alexander finished.

Boaz stood up and brushed his left hand on top of his hair to keep them out of his face and moved out. Cesar picked up his helmet from the table and placed it back on before moving. Then Enrique and Franz followed by before playfully pushing each other and saying some small curses to each other and laughing.

Everyone saw that Lady Artemis was a little shaken up after the message Tartarus gave her. I felt a tug on my right arm and when I turned around, Annabeth was tugging me to go with her. What else does a faithful, loving boyfriend would do to his out of this world, gorgeous girlfriend? So I did what she was telepathically telling me to do… go with her.

**France`s POV:**

I walked over to my boys and said "Hustle up! We don't have all day. So get crackin` and start packin` your tools. We`re gonna be building a cabin" then my ever-_so_-complaining Sgt. Gaz piped in "Finally, I was dying to boredom in this place. I would rather kill monsters 24/7 if I wasn't ordered to stay in here." Then my good friend Ghost said "Captain`s orders are law. So let`s get movin`."

We went next to the Artemis` cabin fifteen meters away so that we have a dead-eye rage if they ever want a piece of us. Our cabin was going to be fifteen meters long and ten meters wide. Then it was gonna be twenty meters high, with midnight black columns (there be six. Three in each side.), two reinforced windows in each side of the walls, ceramic titanium four meter high doors, and roman style roof with two medieval style torches beside the doors.

The doors will be made of compressed wood with platinum silver by super glue (tons and tons of super glue) to make it extremely strong, 2 inch screws, 5 inch metal spikes to keep guard and falling front steps to trap (anyone we want to) people.

My boys started placing marks on the ground while I took of my polo and wrapped it in my waist. Some of my boys copied and started showing off their muscles at the girls and Aphrodite and Venus girls that passes by. The first thing we did was placing four deep foundations so the cabin doesn't collapse or move out of position. Then we placed four more foundations, but this time its iron steel with aluminum alloy for the base of the roof.

After doing that, I used my super human powers and mix water, concrete and steel together and resulted with a pretty bad building, and then I turned to my boys and said "Time to work up the details." I said smiling. We pulled out chainsaws (don't really know why), jackhammers, drills, screw driver and etc…

We started drilling the six columns to a perfect way we wanted it to be, making holes in each side, and using jackhammer in the roof. A bunch of Aphrodite and Venus girls are crowding us and slowly forming a large circle. Mactovic then exclaimed "Feel the manpower!" He said as he pushed the jackhammer down the sides of the slowly forming roof. I heard the girls cooed and shook my head in amusement. "_Yep, some things never change_." I thought.

Yuri placed a chisel in one of the windows and with a powerful blow, a square shape window fell from the inside and out. Then he went with other sides. Martinez pulled the lever in the chainsaw and it burst to life, he stated cutting the doors from the side (that`s in front of the girls) and we could all here them (girls) giggle and cooed at Martinez`s physical feature and they started moving forward and started landing their hands on his muscles in which he didn't really mind. He kept a straight face as usual.

I turned my head back to the Big House and saw my brothers coming out and started making plans and the Olympian, minor and major gods and goddesses started moving out too and towards their children cabins to do some stuff. Then, I saw Lady Artemis walked by with her huntresses behind her. She stopped and gave me a glare in which in retuned I gave her a friendly smile. They went to their cabin and shunted the door hard.

The cabin took approximately four hours to build. Now that`s the way to show how we can do things extreme! We went inside and then I placed a spell that would make this cabin extremely large from the inside while it looks same in the outside. We then placed our beds one by one and made it in a military way of bunks. So it`s gonna be like six in each side and in the middle in the corner will be my spot. There will be a bar where we could put drinks like vodkas, martinis, fruit cocktails, and etc… then we have eleven different cabinets.

The first cabinet is for assault rifles. So any kind of rifles ever invented is stashed in there.

The second was for submachine guns. Any kind of Smg guns are placed there.

Third were light machine guns.

Fourth were launchers.

Fifth were explosives. These are very different than grenades.

Sixth were pistols.

Seventh were machine pistols.

Eight were normal grenades.

Ninth were shotguns. Pumps, autos, lever actions, brake barrels, and mini war-heads users.

Tenth were sniper rifles.

Eleventh the last, were our bulletproof vest, battle armors, and other kinds of armors.

So after we finished everything, we all took a warm, refreshing, quick baths. We heard the horn of some kind and there was a brief knock on the door. I went to get it and when I opened it was Lady Aphrodite in the door in a seductive pose. "Can we help you?" I asked being the gentleman. "The question is, handsome. 'Can I help?'" She asked.

I raise an eyebrow and said "Please get to the point." I said. "Fine, the horn meant dinner. It`s in the Mess Hall. Don't be late." She said giving me a wink and swaying her ass left and right at me. She turned back and gave me another wink before going to the Mess Hall.

When I turned back, my boys were wolf whistling at me and where saying things like "Whoo-ey never knew you had it in ya Capt." or something like "If I were you, I would have knock her asleep." I shook my head in amusement and said "C`Mon dinners up." And we all went in our black camo uniform towards the Mess Hall.

We reached the Mess Hall and saw that there was a table for us and our other co-operatives were already sitting on their own tables. It was a round table with my swords, Elder star and Death star, crossed together in the middle and pictures of our past wars and of course; the universe in one picture. There was a note in the middle and I picked it up. It said

"_Dear son,_

_This will be your new table in here in Camp Half-Blood and I would like to tell you that I would be taking over for now and that I want to see my future daughter-in-law soon! _

_You dare come back without my future-daughter-and law and I will personally choose the worst bride you will ever know!"_

I shook my head and we all settled down the table. Our table was in the middle and I was sitting with Martinez in my right and Ghost in my left with Maxima next to him. Once I took a notice on our table, we were next to the huntresses and the Aphrodite/Venus tables. The huntresses were giving us death glares while the Aphrodite/Venus table were fanning themselves so we could smell their perfumes. I, Martinez, and Ghost groaned while the others chuckled.

The nymphs were fighting who would give us our food so I did the only thing that would stop this chaos; I told both of them that they could both serve us all and they ran left and right and accidently smacked with each other once. We heard giggling behind us and I already knew who it was, it was the Aphrodite and Venus girls.

Our dinner was plates of spaghetti, fried chickens, mash potatoes, soft drinks, and etc… We placed some sacrifices and ate. I leaned in the table and my hair fell in front of my face. I noticed that it was already half grey, I feel that the more I use my powers, the more my hair turns grey and the more I get weaken.

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

The whole Mess Hall was filled with fun, family love, couples love and friends who was having so much fun, but it was interrupted when a black mist suddenly covered the Hall`s floor and moved and covered the Delta force`s table. Every last one of the 13th looked terrified, angry or either ready for action.

The Delta force stopped eating and slowly reached for their weapons but the mist slowly starting to take form. "This is…" mumbled Ghost loud enough and then Martinez finished it. "Not good." He finished then there was a powerful explosion in their table, sending Martinez, Gaz, Dante, Mactovic, Archer and Yuri towards the Aphrodite/Venus table.

And Ghost, Max, Chaffin, Campo, Mason and Ramirez in the Artemis` table who pulled their bows and arrows and pointed it either to them or the black hooded man with a skeleton scythe. France was shot towards the table of Zeus and Hera was sitting.

Ares commented afterwards "now who`s your invincible force?" Everyone stood up to attack but the hooded man exclaimed "Sit!" All of them were glued to their chairs and then he spoke again "This fight is only between me and the so-called Delta force." His voice sounded so hoarse, so threatening that they weren`t able to do anything.

Gaz, Dante, Mactovic, Archer and Yuri landed in the floor while Martinez landed square in the table. The others groaned and wasn't able to get up in a few moments but Martinez stood up with his three foot, double edged sword in which had a phrase saying "_Στις πιο σκοτεινές βάθος θα το φως του με καθοδηγήσει το δρόμο σας πίσω στο σωστό δρόμο._" Or in English "_In the darkest depths shall the light of me guide your way back to the right path._"

His sword was sword edge, three foot long, narrow straight saber, extremely sharp, and a hilt often featuring a solid cupped or basket shaped guard. He stood up with his collar opened, long sleeve shirt folded under his elbows, angry hateful expression written on his face.

"Looks like someone has been cheated? Tell me, how does it feel when people call you a low-life?" The hooded man asked. "It feels great not caring for anyone." Martinez said bloodthirstily. "You made me re-think twice, last time I thought, your siblings were all happy and bright children? Now you seem so, so dark." He said. "Good, because you're about to be chopped to pieces!" Martinez said. "Really? Is that so?" The hooded man dared. "Ohh yeah." A voice said behind him. "Delta force on your feet!" France exclaimed.

France pulled both Elder and Death star and charged full force towards the hooded man. "Void, you chose the wrong planet to disturbed, you chose the wrong time and the wrong man to piss! Now you`re gonna be grind meat." He said as pulled elder star from his right hand towards void full force. His sword collided with his scythe with so much power that table next to them placed their hands in their faces to cover them.

Void summoned the exact same copy of the delta force and Ghost exclaimed "Fight your copies! Don't fight who you think is the enemy." He said. Max stood up slowly by putting his hand in top of the table with the huntresses glaring at him. "Dude, you got some powerful kick!" He said standing up straight.

The copy of him stood on top of the table smirking at him and said "Poor old you, your old lover is in front of you and you still don't know who she is." He taunted. "Impossible, she married my bastard, back stabbing brother!" He said as he pulled two silver desert eagles and both started firing at each other.

The others finally got up and pulled their swords, spears, staffs, axes, shields, knives, bow and arrows (Archer) and fifty cal. pistols (Max`s desert eagles). The whole Camp Olympus was awed by how they fought.

Max fought with never missing bullets but was shot in the left shoulder but still active. Ghost fought with his sword ablaze in black fire. Archer fought with bow and arrows in incredible speed, his copy summoned hell-hounds but he took them all out. Martinez fought on top of the Aphrodite and Venus table with himself (copy). Yuri fought with a battle axe and a shield making him the most dangerous enemy just below Martinez. And so it went on till the last of the Delta.

France battled Void who in which, everyone knew, was the 'evil' twin brother of Chaos. "Still thinking you could beat me at a merely sparring game, huh?" Void asked. "I've beaten Chaos, I`ve beaten both Helix and Illuminati in a hand to hand combat. You're just a little speck of crap in my way trying to annoy me." He said angrily. "Ahh, what happened to your manners, boy?" He asked mockingly. "I lost them the same day I lost my wife!" He said before driving Death star towards Void. Void used his scythe but the immense power of Death star out powered his own.

Void fell and leaned on the table of the Delta force and smiled "Now I know why Chaos told me not to mess with you, kid." Then he exploded in a black mist. Every last one of his copies that he made disappeared with him. The Olympians finally stood up and were about to cheer for them when one by one, they all fell to their knees and blacked out. The last thing they remembered was everyone running towards them. France`s hair turned a little bit more silvery.

* * *

**hope you all liked it and please live a comment.**


	4. Ch 4:Rare Kind

**hey, heres chapter 4 and i beg you to live a review or something. enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rare kind**

**Martinez`s POV:**

I woke up with a hell of a pain headache; I slowly opened my eyes and saw that we were all in a line. I turned my head to the left and saw Apollo reading Top Gear. He sensed me awakens and turned towards me. "Finally one of you is awake. I was waiting here the whole night!" He whined. "Stop whining. Are you a man or a little girl?" I retorted while rubbing my eyes. "Whatever." He said.

"Oh by the way, how long is your captain gonna wake up?" He asked. "What ya mean?" I asked yawning and getting off the bed. "A few hours ago, some of your guys woke up but you're Capt., no sign." He said. Oh no, that`s not good! My head snapped towards the corner of the room next to the door and saw Capt. still asleep and I noticed his hair is a little bit paler. Oh shit!

I jumped out of the bed and grabbed a pillow and smacked it towards Ghost and Max. "Get up! Capt. needs us." I barked at them. "What are you talking about? Go back to sleep." Max said throwing back the pillow. Ghost sat up and when he turned to the Capt., his eyes widen and he smacked Max with his hand while Apollo watched in concern. "Is anything wrong?" He asked. "The Capt… he`s in danger. He used a lot of power last night. Please, I need you to call the other Gods, when you return, he will be stable." I said and he quickly flashed out. Hopefully, he might.

Max and Ghost quickly got up and next to the bed Captain was. Usually, when his hair get`s paler, it means he is dying slowly and that he could kill himself. This was caused years ago when he took the 'Immortal`s Curse' that was going to hit Nova. So now, it is slowly killing him. I checked his vitals in his neck and he was beating faintly, then I opened his right eye and flashed my flash light, it was A-okay.

The Olympians flashed a minute exact. "What is happening?" asked Lord Zeus. "Martinez, I can feel his soul entering the Internal Realms. We need to act faster!" Ghost said. Then Max- I hate it when he does that- suggested "Hey, isn't children of Hemera can summon lightning because it's her brother`s domain?" He has to say it! "Argh, do you know how hard it is to summon lightning? It burns my ass every time!" I snarled.

"So? And besides, I bet Mason`s girlfriend Nelly has some stuff to take the pain away." Max said. "You're going pay." I said irritated. "No we`re even." He said. Then I remembered that he did something for me once and after that, I just felt hitting something until I remembered that there`s gods behind us.

I told everyone to get a little further away and they did so. "Time to do some electrocuting." I mumbled. I pulled my uniform till my elbows and concentrated on over-charging myself. I felt a little tingly on my hands and I knew it was on. I heard Selust say "Why can`t he just die?!" I turned around with fire in my eyes (not literary!) and saw the other Gods and goddesses glaring at him, except Ares. I pointed my hand at him like a gun and said "Boom!" He was sent flying out of the infirmary and out the ground rolling like a log.

I fell to my knees and felt a huge amount of energy drain. "Damn it!" I mumbled. Then Hera said "Mind you language." I answered back by saying "Will do." I slowly stood up and turned to Ghost "How close is he?" "He`s really close." I turned to Capt. and all the help he gave me and the others flashed in my mind and l felt a sudden burst of energy filling me up fast.

I felt my hand blast at full power and I drove it towards the captain`s chest. At first, nothing happens, and then suddenly, me, Ghost and Max were thrown towards the gods' full force. It felt like a hammer right in my jewels. We three gave either an 'ouch' or an 'ow' after the fall. When we got back up to our feet's. Thanks to the gods for being caring. We saw Capt. floating in the air with a powerful aura surrounding him.

His hair has been less paler, (that`s good) his shirt is torn up (that`s not good). I turned my head back to the gods and saw all the goddesses blushing and drooling and I couldn't help but chortle. He faced me with a _what-the-hell_ look. "Hey, where`s my thank you?" I asked. "Thank you?! I was talking to my wife with Helix and Illuminati! I was about to give my wife a good-bye kiss until you dragged me back here. Now tell me, why the hell do I have to say thank you?" Oops, worst time to get him back!

"Y`know, I could just get you back there with a frying pan, right?" I said sarcastically. He chuckled waving his head left and right and said "Next time Ghost say`s I'm crossing the Internal Realms, tell him I'm just smooching my wife." I saw Ghost give an apologetic smile while Max laughed his ass out. "Capt. Too much detail. You don't want these bozos to be jealous now, do you?" I said. I am currently gesturing at the male gods. "Yeah, your right." He said as he helped me up.

Then Selust has to break the fun. "You had a wife?" He asked with his hair smoking after my good old blasting. I turned to Capt. with the gods and goddesses staring at him waiting what he`ll do next. "Yeah, you gotta problem with that?" Asked the Capt. stepping forward. "I thought you were too wimpy. Tell me, how did you wife taste like? I think I want to have a night with her." He said. I wonder what he`s gonna do?

The Capt. shocked the gods. He summoned a lightning bolt that would make Zeus jealous. And ya`know what? It actually did! Selust was sent flying away towards the other side of earth. From pure experience with that blast, an Olympian demigod will be killed but not a primordial. I only had that blast as a practice with a shield which burn after the blast. "Don't you ever talk about my wife like that!" And he was off to get a new shirt after the first one got burned. The gods stared at him in awe while Ares lost his cool.

**Artemis`s POV:**

Whoa! The last time I saw any god got blasted was I, I, I don't really remember. There seems to be strange about that primordial boy, he seems to be quite mysterious. He didn't said anything about his identity our about the other primordial children. When I turned around, the rest of them were… missing? "Hey, where they`d go? They`re missing!" I asked. "Who`s missing?" My twin brother Apollo asked. "All of them look!" I said and all of them turned around and was only met by empty beds. When we turned around again towards the primordial boy and saw all of them playfully pushing and laughing with each other.

"How in _Hades_ did they do that?!" I exclaimed inside the infirmary. I saw one of them throw a ball of Zeus-knows-what towards the Selust cabin. The next thing we knew, the whole cabin exploded, not literary, just blowing the windows, the door, and the roof. We all watched in awe almost laughing as the sons of Selust came out of their cabin only wearing underwear and boxers. Uncle Hades turned to me and said "Little girl, stop using my name for crying out loud!"

Then they entered their cabin mounting large weapons in the windows. The window facing my cabin was the most heavily guarded part! If they want war, I will give them war!

I walked out of the infirmary hearing gunfire as I walked. It`s about the way the primordial people exercises and train. They were given a place to train by father, his not always the mean, grumpy man anymore after having all gods and goddesses that are married to share domains. I walked inside my cabin and sat next to the window bored to death with my huntresses bored with me.

In a few more months (that`s about one and a half for them), the demigods celebrate a day they call Christmas. At first in the dark ages, I thought I was just about giving gifts so I always gave my brother an exploding present while he gives me a nerve cracking gift, then I realize that it was about family so I gave each goddesses a present every Christmas. The gods gave each other gifts, only married once exchanged.

I stared outside the window and saw France putting some cream on his face to shave off the small specks of hair on his chin. He wasn't wearing anything just a pearl white towel on his waist-down (must have taken a shower), showing his eight pack abs, large arm muscles, and tattoo in his right bicep that I recognize as the Sign of Chaos. I predict that he`s mostly 6`4, but I was shocked when he defeated Void; the brother of the creator, and someone named Helix and Illuminati.

_Wow, his so delicious- wait what?! No, I am not thinking like an Aphrodite or a Venus girl! _

"_But he looks so tasty."_

"_No Artemis! Remember you oath."_ My conscience told me.

"_But his so yummy, can I at least touch him?"_ My other side said.

"_No, and that's final."_ My conscience said and I agreed.

I shook my head thinking I'm becoming like Aphrodite when describing people. I moved away from the window when I suddenly popped an idea. It sounded like a '_ding_', but who cares what it sounded? Anyways, back to reality, I grabbed my bow and arrows and stood in front of my huntresses that were on their bunks fidgeting with their own stuff.

I stamped my foot in the wooden floor and all of them turned to me. "Who wants to hunt?" I asked. "What are we suppose to hum milady?" Sarah, the youngest of the hunt said. She was just ten when she joined and now she`s one year in the hunt and already taking over for our hatred towards men. I pointed my head towards the next cabin next to us between the Aphrodite`s cabin. All of them exchanged evil glances and nodded excitedly.

We went out of our cabin, seeing that idiot Selust got back with a large burn in the left side of his body, moved towards the woods for a better hiding spot and climbed a high tree. We saw that all the windows were open and that some of them were playing video games (typical boys!), listening to their iPods while lying on their beds. And I saw one of them checking his bullet wound that he received while fighting his copy. I notched an arrow and aimed at France who was dressing in his usual tactical black uniform with black army ripstop cap.

I released the arrow and it flew at high speed but he caught it with his left hand still facing away from us and when he turned, he had an irritated expression. I notched another arrow and was about to shoot with my girls when we heard metal smacking with metal but with pressure. That was when I realize that it was guns being cocked and aimed at us. When I returned back to him, he was nowhere to be seen, and then I heard footsteps closing in.

I told my girls to get down the tree, but that was the worst idea I have ever made. When we got down, there they were, with guns pointed at us. He walked forward telling his boys to put their weapons down and looked at me amused. Why? "Nice try trying to kill me back there." He said gesturing in his cabin. "What are you going to do about it? We outnumber you 3 to 1." I said. I had fifteen huntresses while he has thirteen.

"Yeah, but we have the skills that would make you want to run back to daddy." He taunted. I gritted my teeth and anger then the stupid horn was blown. "Be happy that horn blew or else I would have turned you into a jackalope." I threatened in which clearly did not work. "Don't worry, I faced goddesses like you. They don't stay hard very long, but I wish you do." He said before disappearing in a cloud of mist with his boys for lunch. Then there was one who stayed, (Archer, I think?) and nodded in respect and as if he was saying '_good luck_' or good '_morning ma`am_' before exploding in a small mushroom cloud.

We started walking towards the Mess hall and saw they were still being cautious of their surroundings and the people around them after last night. I seated on our table that was just three meters away from them and which we could here almost everything they were talking about, but they seem silent.

Then one of his boys, Dante? I think. Spoke up "I'm bored." Of course ADHD`s acting up on demigods. He was flipping a hunting knife in his hand while stabbing the table at times. Then he spoke "Finally one of you said it. I was waiting for anyone to break the damn silence." He said. "Capt. I think we should change our clothes? It`s quite too serious if we were once known as the 'Fun Platoon'." Said the boy who once had a bullet wound after Apollo fixed him up. "Yeah, after this, we can change into something cool." And they all nodded smirking at themselves.

I saw a boy polishing a wooden gun with some metal pieces. It was a meter-and-a-quarter long, looks very heavy, a scope (maybe it's a sniper rifle?), a carved name in the side, it said; M1 Garand. It seems to be so valuable to him that he polishes it until it`s squeaky clean. Then he strapped it behind him. Wanna know how I know while eating? Trying being next to our complete opposite cabin who placed a mirror in front of us so we could see what`s behind. I asked them why, but they didn't say anything so don't ask me why.

Moments later, the Selust cabin, the one that exploded, came and most of them (their all boys, no girls) went straight towards the table next to us while to others stayed with their father who everyone knew I hated so much and also, was in a cast. I decided that we should watch what happens so we all turned around. "Hey you!" One of the _boys_ said or precisely, he ordered. The whole Delta turned to them and gave them a questioning look. "You talkin` to us kid?" France said. "Yeah, we`re all talkin` to all of you assholes!" Just like we expected how men act. Some of them stood up with anger while the others kept under control.

When I saw one of them walked towards one of Selust`s boys, he pulled him from the collar and lifted him up and said "Wanna see how much pain I can inflict?" He asked menacingly. The boy shook his head in fear then Selust came bring his sword in the neck of one of the Delta members. "Don't you dare hurt my son!" He threatened. I took a quick glance for the name, it said; Mason. "Make me." Mason said as he threw Selust`s son towards their table.

Selust brought fort his sword and was about to hit the Mason-boy until a hand went forward and deflected the sword by a war hammer that looked like a large block of cement on a stick. Selust was thrown back and smashed at his table from the impact of the hammer with his standard Greek swords.

Then father has to stop the entertainment. "_Grumpy old man_!" I said in my head. Then I heard a "_Stubborn little daughter of mine_." It sounded like his annoyed, but I don't really care. "Enough! We don't want any more conflicts between you Selust and the primordial children." He said with Hera nodding in agreement. _First time she agrees to something he says. _I said again in my head. Hera gave me an irritated look and turned back to Zeus.

"I received a letter in the morning, before breakfast, in which the whole Delta missed and according to the letter… all the gods and goddesses must come to the Arena at 5. I don't care if you're minor or major, but I want you all to be in the arena at 5 with your demigods children. If anyone is late, they will be shortly briefed on what will be done." Father said. Must be the sharing of domains kicking in? Yeah, it is kicking in, harder than expected.

I turned my head to the other tables, only Olympian tables, and saw all of them having an excited expression permanently ironed in their faces. I would have laughed with my girls if we weren't purposely interrupted. "Well, the beautiful Artemis seems happy." I`ll give you three guess before I punch him. If you get it right… then good for you. "What do you want Selust?" I gritted my teeth while talking to him. "I just want to say good luck on who will be the other cabin with ya and who will be teaching your cabin." He said placing a hand in my table. My TABLE!

"Get your hands off my table this instant if you don't want to see them in a seafood platter!" I threatened with my hunting knife in my hand. I saw Poseidon give me a _stop-eating-fish_ look. He took off his hands and I heard some talk behind me. "Hey Max, how powerful is that fire blast of yours?" France asked. "Really powerful." The Max kid said. "Can you show us?" France asked. "Of course!" Max said.

Then there was a powerful gust of fire smashed towards Selust sending him back to his table. "Sweeeeet!" Said the whole Delta. Then France somehow said "You owe twice." in my head. I groaned after having two favors from him, but then again, I could just turn him into a jackalope then get with my everyday life, unless that his parent is the big boss of the primordial gods and goddesses. And I don't want to mess with _him_.

* * *

After lunch, me and my huntresses went to the archery field and started practicing when we heard voices saying like "Can we skip archery and go whooping other platoons` asses?" then a reply like "No, we can whoop their asses later, but we must keep the old ways fresh within us so stop yappin` and get movin`." The from the entrance, we saw the whole Delta walk in with bows and arrows, and were all wearing comfy jeans, some had their polo shirts unbuttoned, t-shirts inside the polo and ripstop caps.

My hunters quickly pointed their bows at them and fired without my command. All of them pulled their sword and one who pulled a bow and fired an arrow and both the arrows met in mid air. "See, I told you all still needed it." Said France as he pulled an arrow from his shoulder. Ouch! Well they did improve in accuracy. I looked at my huntresses and gave them a '_really?'_ look. My huntresses gave me a '_because they are males_!' look.

When the whole Delta force got down, I saw France`s wound heal at instant and his hunters with an angry expression. Then one of his boys walked forward and said "Why did you do that?" He said glaring at us. "Because you're all males!" My hunters chorused. Then France started laughing. "You know that arrow hurt like hell." He said as he passed me the arrow with blood stain. I quickly dispose of it and when the quarrel between my hunters and his were done, we started practicing.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Phoebe, Thalia, Sophie, Sophia, and Maria aim their bows at the boys who were practicing with their bows in full speed. But before they could let the arrows go, the whole Delta turned to us, except France who was reading a letter and was peacefully enjoying silence around us, and said "Dare to let that arrows go and we will return it with double the kick!" Mason said as his brothers in arms aim their arrows two at one. That meant two arrows in one bow.

I turned to my hunters with a smirk and stared at them. My hunters were smarter and know when to stop so they didn't try and shoot them. But still we outnumber them, I have fifteen hunters and he has thirteen. I turned to him the second time and saw him looking at a photo. When I used my godly vision, the woman in the photo was me?! I saw his boys turn their attention to their captain and knew what I was gonna do next.

I ran to him and he sensed me and turned to but was met by my knives in his throat. "Why did you take a photo of me?!" I yelled at him. He stared at me as if I was crazy then he moved his eyes towards the photo, then back to me. He did the same process three times before stopping. Then his cherry re- Artemis go back to the subject! Anyways, he formed a small smile and pushed my knives off his throat. I tried to push it back but he was just too powerful even when I'm using my godly powers. Then he said "This is my wife." He said while sitting down. He tapped the spot next to him telling me to sit so I did.

"She was the love of my life." He said sadly. I must have stared too long at the photo that he told me it`s ok if I look at it while holding it so I don't have to lean. I took the photo and observed the woman in the photo. The woman looked so much alike me but the different were that she had white, silvery hair with a tint of auburn in the sides, soft brown eyes, such a beautiful face that she beats Aphrodite at it, a little bit tanner than me, a lovely smile and a bead necklace saying; _**Forever yours till the end**_. I shed a tear at the phrase for reason I don't even know myself, and then passed it back to him.

He took the picture back and it disappeared in a flash of light and then he said "She was truly one of a kind, you know. No one could outmatch her, not even Nyx, Hemera, Styx, Alyssa, Thalassa, Anake, Thesis, Physis, and Nesoi. Not all of them all combined together ever out-surfaced her true beauty, her truthfulness and her kindness." He said. When he said all those primordial goddesses' names, I felt great sympathy towards him. He threw all the others affection of captivating him and stayed faithful to her.

I agree with him by saying "Yes, she was one of a kind on the way you described her. I'm sorry on what I did to you." The truth to be told, his kind of men are very rare in this world, but let`s not get to conclusions that I like him, I only feel like I should be friendly towards him after that it was his wife in the picture and not me. It made me feel guilty for being very judgmental towards him, but he just nudged me and said "Yeah, people always forgive each other no matter what. So I forgive you for even trying to kill me this morning and a while ago." He laughed after that and I did to while our hunters practice.

Then I asked what happen to her and he said "She died many years ago. A brother of mine from my mother`s side." I felt anger flush in me as someone would do that. "Why did they kill her?" I asked. "To tell me that they have the upper hand against me and that they can control anyone." He said. I could feel his anger rising because his radiating so much power.

"What did you do?" I asked him. "I went to them and took my revenge one by one, but there`s still one left. A few years later, my sword, Death star was forged by me. This sword…" he said while showing me a metallic black sword. "Has enough power to permanently make any god of goddesses fade. It has only been used a few times, but… not to them." He said as he stood up.

He lends me a helping hand and I took it. When he pulled me up, I smacked straight to his muscular chest and blushed madly. I went like _"why and I blushing?!"_ And stuff like that. Then I let go and continued practicing while he and his boys went somewhere.

* * *

The training ended faster than expected. They should us how great shooters they were, and I was faintly impressed at the speed they were firing without even missing a single target. Then we departed and went to the arena because it was already 4:50 so ten minutes away from the arena. We strolled towards the arena when we passed the Aphrodite cabin in which was going to the arena too. We all walked there was met by the whole camp. Everyone was either resting by sitting or practicing for the children of the primordial deities.

When we sat down, for some reason, the Aphrodite/Venus cabin sat next to us. We gave them a questioning look and they gave us an _I-don't-know_ look. We all sat in a formation of two`s. we looked at the clipboard and saw our names with other gods and goddesses.

First was me=Artemis and Aphrodite/Venus cabins.

Ares and Selust cabins.

Athena and Poseidon cabins. Those two will be fighting every day, that's for sure.

Demeter and Hades cabins. Uncle Hades will be having a lot of time with cereal.

Apollo and Hephaestus cabins.

Hermes and Dionysus cabins.

Iris and Hypnos cabins.

Nemesis and Nike cabins.

Hebe and Tyche cabins.

Hecate and Bellona cabins.

That's a lot of cabins and there were over five hundred thousand primordial people in here so it doesn't look much of a problem for them. Then the door suddenly opened revealing at least twenty people outside. They all walked and I saw France walk behind them flipping a coin is his hand. I saw almost all of the girls and goddesses stared at him with lust in their eyes and when I turned to him again, he was just wearing a black body fit sleeveless shirt and shorts until under his knees in which was really showing off his muscles and tattoo in his right arm.

It was the five elements of nature. The top was the element of light. Then in the right at the top was the element of fire, then underneath it was wind, then in the left top was water and bellow it was earth. He walked with all of them and stood in front while the rest of the camp was staring at them.

Then someone flashed in front of us. It was a man wearing a silver-ish gold armor, helmet in his right hand and a sword strapped in his back with a scroll in his left hand. Then there was another flash and stood fort was a woman in the same armor but a little darker with a battle skirt and she had a luscious sparkle on her eyes while looking at France.

She suddenly jumped on him and began attacking him with kisses in the neck which he pushed her further away. "Hemera stop this instant!" He exclaimed. "No you`re mine!" Lady Hemera the primordial goddesses of day said. "Sister, give the old man a break." I think her brother Aether said. I felt this feeling that I successfully subdue came back. It can't be jealousy, cant it? "Fine, but don't tell mother!" Hemera said. "Fine I wouldn't. Unless you pay me two hundred thousand drachma?" He bribes his own sister. "If it will make you shut up, fine." She said then she unwrapped herself from him. And she gave him a check. Then she flashed out.

"dont worry N, i have seen it. you will have a very lovely, and beautiful wife and very powerful children. the rest is a blur, even your wife`s face is a blur, but she`s not far." Aether said. "well that`s a relief, i hope your mother doesn`t drag me to her room and rape there." France said laughing.

Then Aether walked towards France and kneeled down and gave him the scroll. "Here you are Nebula. Hundred percent sure this will piss you off so I better get going now." He said after giving the scroll and flashed out. "Definitely gonna piss me, huh?" He mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. When he opened the letter his eyes widen and the others leaned in to see. The he exclaimed with anger "What the fuck!" Then there was a powerful earthquake that made Poseidon jealous and a deadly aura that would made Hades beg to fade occurred.

It stopped when he started reading the scroll. "First, Artemis and Aphrodite cabins are to come here at 9am sharp. Your mentor will be me." France will be teaching us the primordial ways of fighting? This might get interesting.

"Then, Ares and Selust cabin will be here in the arena at 9am sharp. Your mentor… Franz. This will get quite interesting for me and my boys." He said.

* * *

Then it went on until we went back to our cabins to quite for the night and sleep. We might have missed dinner or something? Maybe we did. I might just get something to eat later or a late midnight snack.

Then it hit me, it was just seven o`clock, two hours in the arena and we haven`t had any food. I and my huntresses ran towards the pavilion and saw that most of the campers were already eating. I mentally cursed and Thalia turned to me. "Milady, how did we miss dinner?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me? Why didn`t you say anything?" I scolded. "Why did _you_ say anything! You were the goddess, you should have known it was dinner!" I should have seen that one coming. "Fine, I guess your right." I said first time admitting I was wrong in the history.

* * *

**pls tell me if its good. im still hoping someone would review this story at least one.**


	5. Ch 5:The Little Miracles

**hey, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:The Little Miracle**

**Max`s POV:**

I woke up from the sound of my alarm clock. It was buzzing like hell and I really hate it, it was from Alisha. She was a daughter of Nyx, Dante`s half sister, and had a huge crush on me because I can summon and control fire better than other primordial guys. She said that it will reminds me of her and what does a good friend do to his girl-_that is a_-friend, so I took it and from the first two days, it was ok, but it started getting annoying days after that.

It looked like a normal digital clock, but when it`s pointed to you, only you could hear it and nobody else could. It`s already my most hatred stuff, even when I tried to throw it in a black hole in space, it magically came back to my freaking bag pack!

Now I know why you`re wondering how I got to space and near a black hole? It`s really easy, captain is the son of the most powerful primordial to live, he even out powered both his father and mother, but he only uses his powers against people that messes with him.

Anyways, as I was saying, I travel in space whenever the big boss wants us and because it is on top of a perfectly large black hole, I have to fly at least four thousand kilometers in the orbit of Chaotica to be safe from its powerful gravity.

Now I know your gonna ask how a planet is on top of a black hole. It`s simple, Chaotica is the home planet of the primordial deities (that includes my captain) and that it is the strongest planet and acts like a command center. It`s hidden by a large planetary size cloud of dust, minerals, calcium and many more that requires to create a new born star.

It`s quite awesome there, food is the best, weapons are nice, but they can`t out match my designs, vehicles are _too_-cool to be true, because they are flying hover cars, people are interactive and stuff and gives quite the fight whenever I'm bored.

Anyhow, back to my state. I got up groggily, rubbed my eyes and when I let my hands fall to my sides, the piercing light of the sun hit me straight in my face. I mentally cursed by saying _"Aether, Hemera, both of you really know how to ruin my days with your freaking beams."_ Then I received a reply _"This is Hemera, I don't control the day in that planet so stop accusing me, boy. And by the way, me and my mom, Nyx said hi. So you better get it to him or I will make it your the worst day of your internal life!"_ Then I said back _"Fine, only if I remember."_

Then Aether spoke _"Hey little dude, it ain`t me, it must be the sun god in that planet. But it`s not me! And by the way, I am the best blackmailer to ever live!"_ I chuckled at his antics_. "Yeah, yeah. Suck it all up. But you can`t blackmail Capt. Now can ya?"_ I mentally asked. Then he replied _"No, I can`t. He`d probably send me to some boring places with boring stuff. Anyways, goodbye and talk you later."_ He said before disconnecting.

I got out of bed and made my way towards the front door of our cabin when I heard a '_thud'_ at the other side. I was wearing just a sleeveless shirt, and jean shorts that goes below the knees. As usual, my curiosity got ahead and made me open to be met by a valley of silver arrows from the huntresses that were standing in the front door just a good ten meters away. I quickly got to my senses and summoned a large amount of fire power in thin air and melted the arrows before being pecked by silver metal goo.

The huntresses were both amazed that I can summon fire but were also angry that I melted it all at one blast. I did felt a bit tired but I got used to it like a long time ago. Then they started laughing at me for I was of course, covered in silver goo that looks almost like a monster saliva or pigeon _shit_. I gave them my half closed eyes cause I was bored with this kinds of crap and the silver goo began to steam because I wanted it to.

Then an idea popped in my head, I placed my hand in my pocket and took out a metal ball that I designed to contain any monsters I want. I checked if the huntresses were still there and I was right, so I chose a fairly great monster to scare them away and to tell the virgin goddess, Artemis, to back off with the Hunters of Nebula. Catchy name eh?

Anyways, she was there standing while laughing then I threw the ball and it landed in front of them and they stared at it with confusion and turned to me. I gave them my signature smile, in which was a creepy smile, and made movement with my eyes at the ball that started shaking and a out came was my personal favorite; The Undead Knight.

It was a dead dude standing at a height of 6`5 and was covered in blood and gore. Showing only it`s ugly, yet disturbing look. It had a skeleton sword and was wearing a dead knight`s uniform/armor dating back in the 1300s. His clothes are torn up and he had quite the muscular feature with the deadly pack of punch. Its helmet was torn from the side by a claw of some animal or monster; showing his gross, fleshy, torn up side view.

The huntresses were scared out of their wits and had literary pissed themselves. I can tell because of the smell suddenly got too-_you know_! - awful. The monster was normally cursed by some other primordial that I didn't got to witness. When I finally got the chance to fight him, I kinda screwed him up with a war hammer that looks like a 4 kilogram block on a stick. I know his still angry at me for screwing his old perfect face and I know his curse was to follow anyone that beats him on a fight.

The knight stared at me for an order and I said "Show them what a real man can be." I said with a hint of mischievousness in my voice. The knight did as I said and pulled his long, double-edged sword from his sheath and went in a battle stance. The hunters and the goddess pointed their bows and arrows at it and fired. It hit the knight but didn't kill or even made him budge. It just made him angrier. It attacked by jumping very high with one move and the hunters made a grab for their swords but was all knocked out by the knight, but was not killed. That`s good.

Then out of nowhere, a huntress ran from behind and was about to stab him from behind when he grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the ground. He advanced to her while she tried to regain her focus slowly. I tried to make the knight stop but he seems to be in his own world. The huntresses watched as one of their fellow huntress was about to be skewered right in front of them.

By this, it sent me to my internal rage and I quickly ran towards the dazed out huntress that finally regained her posture but was too late to do anything because the knight already swung his sword at her head.

**Phoebe`s POV:**

I watched as the undead knight swing's his sword at my neck. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, but all I felt was a presence of someone in front of me (the monster for one) and when I opened my eyes, it was the so-called hunter in front of me in his full battle armor. He wore roman royal battle armor with a blood red cape behind him and he was wearing black pants from waist-down. He looked like the boy I fell in loved two thousand years ago.

_Flashback 2000 years ago:_

_I was enjoying my time on top of a hill taking in the fresh air with my eyes closed. When we Greeks fell, the Romans conquered us and I became a slave with my whole family. Then I befriended the prince to heir of Rome, Prince Maxima. He was I could say, was quite handsome and was not very roman-like cause he likes to be more free like a Greek freeman than be a prince. Many girls envied me, but I didn't care. He was very nice to me even if I was just a slave. _

_I was rudely interrupted by someone shaking me from the shoulders and I know who, the one and only Maxima. "What do you want?" I hissed at him in Latin still having my eyes closed. _

_Note that we`re talking in Latin here. _

"_I'm bored. Being a prince is hard you know. I'm going for war; I wanted to see you one more time before I go." Now that got my attention. I opened my eyes to be met by Maxima in his roman prince`s armor with blood red cape behind him._

_He sat by me and a have to turn my head to the other side so he won`t see my face tomato red face. Then he placed his hands on top of mine and brought it to his chest and said "Phoebe, can you look at me?" He said. I did what he said and was met by a kiss. Not a kiss from the cheeks, but a kiss on the lips. I kissed back while he gently pushes me down the grassland and our kiss then got a little fiercer. _

_When we separated, we both had love sparkling on our eyes. Then he said "I love you Phoebe." I replied back by saying I love him too then we began kissing again for a good ten minutes and he spoke again "When I get back, I want to marry you instead some royal family girl that only want me cause I'm the prince and all." I knew that cause it's a traditional time for girls at the age of twelve to fifteen to be married and I was fourteen years old and he was fourteen and a half._

_I looked at him with teary eyes and said "You're not joking right? Cause if you are, this is the worst joke." I said. He shook his head and said "No, I can never joke on you. And besides I truly love you. I want to spend my life with you. And if I was, I wouldn't do it to a daughter of Lord Apollo; much less he would burn me to ashes." He said and I giggled. "Fine, but promise me that you`ll return." I said. "I promise and hope Jupiter does not blast me." He joked while I giggled once more. Then he left to go for war._

_**Almost three months later:**_

_I was in my house waiting for Maxima to return when the shocking news arrived. "The prince of Rome was killed in battle trying to save our dear king." A Roman soldier said sadly at the crowd of people. I fell to my knees and cried like I have never cried before. My family tried to comfort me but it didn't work a single bit._

_Then, a new prince was declared. His name was Maximus. He was fifteen years old and he went to war with my Maxima. Many of Maxima`s brother-in-arms hated him so much that I followed them too. When he discovered that I was a daughter of the Greek/Roman god Apollo, he never stopped asking me to marry him. But because I wasn't any kind of girl, I repulsed any of his affection and reclined. Deep down, I felt Maxima was happy, where ever he was, that I didn't marry his half-brother. Maxima was a son of Hephaestus or Vulcan to the Romans._

_Then one day, Maximus threatened that I marry him or he will kill my parents. My parents told me to run as fast as I can towards the woods and told me to never return so I can escape then it was the same day they killed them. _

_I ran in the woods with watery eyes when I bumped on someone feminine and when I looked up, it was Lady Artemis; the older twin sister of my father. I quickly got to my knees and bowed and said "I- I am so s-so-sorry m-milady." I said shakily. She picked my head up and said "It is alright my fellow maiden. Tell me, why are you running with tears?" She asked. Then I told her everything about my love going to war and never returning and about the brother of my love who is very abusive and wants me for a wife. When I finished, I shed more tear and saw the hunters of Artemis come out from the woods and Lady Artemis having a scowl on her face._

_Then she said "Men are pigs! You should have never trusted them. They only want to break your heart." She said. Then she offered a hand to me and took it and she pulled me up. "Come Phoebe, daughter of my brother Apollo, join and be one of my huntresses and you shall be an immortal." She offered. I accepted it and a few years later, we heard the news that Maximus was crowned king and was then assassinated by the spirit of Maxima. At that day, I hoped he didn't go to that blasted war and that he would come back and get me. _

_Then Zoe, the milady`s lieutenant walked towards me in the camp fire we built and sat next to me. "So, how did you light the fire? It usually takes us forever to light the thing." He told me. "My love one" I saw her grimaced at the words 'my love' and I then I continued. "Was a son of Hephaestus, he controlled fire like it was nothing. He thought me that if I say a prayer to Hephaestus and keep the name of anyone I care so much, I would be able to use fire and control it." I told her. She nodded in understandingly and watched as the fire danced on the wood. _

_End of flashback:_

He deflected the sword while reasoning at it to stop attacking but it just kept on attacking and then it said "Do you know that if I was given an order, I shall finish it even if you want me to stop. So, you are not an exception. Meet your doom, Son of Vulcan!" He said. Then I closed my eyes to not to witness another death of someone I didn't give a damn.

I heard a clang and when I opened my eyes, he was still alive, just trying. He somehow made a shield appear from his left hand still deflecting the monster`s sword. He fought like a roman and because, he is a roman. And then I remembered that I was still lying down so I quickly got up and aimed a bow at the monster but they kept on moving around and it`s very hard to get a clear shot.

Then I heard someone talk from their cabin. We (huntresses of Artemis) turned our heads towards them and saw two more boys walk out of the cabin with bored expressions and when they saw the fighting, they quickly sprang to action.

**Martinez`s POV:**

I and Dante walked out of our cabin when we heard fighting outside. I, being the close-quarter expert, have faster reflexes when it's a close-fight. I quickly grabbed Φωτισμός ράβδο and went to battle with 'The Undead'. That`s what Maxima calls it. My sword usually is mistaken for a pirate sword called _'cutlass'_ but I don't care, it looks awesome enough to kill. I slashed but it deflected it by its freaking double-edged knight sword.

Dante knew exactly who this dead knight was, it was one of the so- called _noble_ knight that betrayed his father; Dante Alighieri or formally known at the name of Dante`s Inferno. It was one of the knights who killed his father, after getting accused as the son of a witch. He carried his father`s great sword, forged by Lady Nyx herself.

I dodged the sword that was about to make my neck a little bit lighter and Dante gave him a powerful blow with his καταστροφέας, and the Undead stumbled a few paces back and it gave me the chance to ram him with my powerful strength and pushed him towards a cabin decorated in pink.

We smashed at the door breaking it in process and starling everyone inside, which were mostly (creepy) girls. The awful smell of hundreds of perfumes mixed together and the terrible sight of pink. We swung at the same time and sparks left our swords and I gotta say, his a better dummy than an Aether kid that my _ex_-girlfriend cheated on me with.

He slashed me and I deflected it but the power was too much that I almost lost my grip on it. Then he kicked me in the chest and I, of course, flew back and smacked at a bunk behind me. And that hurt like hell.

I groaned and stood up wiping blood in my mouth. He slashed again and I kicked the small that was sitting next to the bed (because it was there and it was pink, and I hate pink!) and it flew towards his face giving me time to hit him. I already know who`s cabin I was and I have to get out before I get raped by this girls.

I pulled my left hand back and drove to his helmet. Ok, note to self: _Never hit anyone with a freaking helmet!_ I felt like I broke a bone or two maybe more. He flew outside the cabin with his helmet lying on the ground that I didn't noticed and I accidently step on it then everything went black afterwards. I hate this crap!

**Dante`s POV:**

I saw the back-stabbing undead flew out of the cabin of _love_. Then I saw Martinez get out but didn't notice the Great Helm helmet. Hey, that`s what its name! Anyways, he stepped on it and fell on his head and fell asleep. Looks like hero-the-zero is down for a good sleep because he was complaining Hypnos was interrupting his sleep.

Now that bucket-head AKA The Undead Knight is lying down showing his deranged face to everyone, I charged in full rage and drove καταστροφέας at the center of his disgusting face and twisted it really slow so I could hear the bones cracking. After that, it felt great finally getting my vengeance for my father who in which I was named after; Dante. Then he disintegrated to dust.

It was still 6:45 and only the huntresses and the whole _Love_ cabin is awake and the rest of the camp is still asleep. _"Damn, this people are some heavy sleepers."_ I thought. Then I noticed that the air smelled like some girl`s piss, then I waved my hand in front of my nose to get the smell away.

Suddenly I realized that it was the huntresses. I grew an evil smirk on my face and turned to them. They were still scared out of their wits and I saw their pants wet between the legs (not perverted! But it`s quite the sight if you ask me).

They stared at me with glare and followed my gaze and when they saw it, they turned towards me with murderous glare and pulled their bows and which that I almost laughed really, _really_ hard. Then I made a camera _poof_ out of my hand. And took a picture of them and quickly ran back to the cabin as they ran after me. I heard banging on the door while I blocked the door. For a bunch of girls, they are very, very strong. Even the two daughters of Zeus, it's a pain in my demi primordial ass to keep this door close.

**Aphrodite`s POV:**

Me and my beautiful and (few) handsome children of mine were abruptly awaken when someone smashed in our door. We, of course cause, I'm very girly and stuff, shrieked like there`s no tomorrow. There, in front of us was a demi-primordial fighting an undead zombie knight with a pirate sword.

The boy was extremely handsome. He had perfect jaws, powerful broad muscles, and warrior-like body (yummy), very tan skin, his hair turns maroon in the light, red furious eyes, and almost everything is perfect about him.

I saw my daughter Drew drooled (it rhymes) over him when he smacked at her bunk and I saw her almost grabbed him. Then she grew a scowl when he used her mini table to distract the zombie and he gave a powerful punch. Then he absurdly slipped on the helmet of his opponent knocking himself on process. My daughters, except Piper who went back to sleep for a few more minutes, rushed to him and checked if he was still alive.

After that, I went out of the cabin and saw all the hunters of Artemis and herself banging the door of the Delta cabin. If you're wondering why all us gods and goddesses are here in Camp Olympus, we were strictly ordered by Zeus and with Hera threatening us all to go.

I saw the my fellow sisters trying to break the door with force (that`ll be Thalia and the loveless Artemis). They, somehow, forced the door open and all of them rushed inside with a few shouts, screams, and curses and ran back outside as fast as they could towards their cabin.

I flashed myself in front of the Delta cabin and saw most of them wearing towels in their waist showing their six and eight pack abs. I literary screamed cause I was in Paradise. I ran inside but a force field prevented me to pass the door and when I used my godly powers, it just got harder and harder to get through until I pouted and turned to my most adorable and most irresistible look.

The force field disappeared but I was still in where I was standing cause somehow, I was stuck in the ground and I can`t move my legs. I stared at them and my eyes fell on France who was looking at me with his handsome silvery, brown eyes. I can`t believe that after all this time, his eyes weren`t the first ones I had noticed.

Even in the light, his eyes still glowed and then he spoke to my mind_, "Please, go back. I am not in the mood for anymore women disturbing me today. And please… be prepared for today`s training."_ Then my legs were suddenly unstuck on the ground and I sensed his emotion was irritated. Then I went back to my cabin with Ares eyeing me from his distance with the _I-will-kill-your-husband_ look.

* * *

At exact 8 am, I called my children and walked to the Mess Hall for breakfast with the huntresses who had an angry, pissed-off look on their faces. Even Artemis was pissed.

We sat down on our table and waited for the nymphs to give us our breakfast when we saw another group of girls sat on the Delta cabin`s table. I turned to them to observe them when Artemis spoke "Pardon me, my dear Maiden. But who are you?" She asked. Then the girl replied "You`re pardoned my same dear Maiden. I am Amelia, leader of the Juliet force, successor and champion of Lord Nebula, his youngest niece and his admirer." Wow, I never knew he had a successor and a champion at the same time plus he is called LORD!

Then I spoke "Wait, France is a Lord?" I asked. "Why yes, but I cannot say more, his watching almost everyone here. He knows everything." She said. Then I spoke again "Why would you call him Nebula when his name 'France' totally suits him." I said.

I saw Artemis and her hunters snicker at me. "Let me guess, the goddess of Love, beauty, pleasure and procreation?" She asked me. "Yes, that`s meee!" I said gleefully. "That name was agreed for him to use because we all dared him to do it. His pride and honor was too high that he actually did it." She said. "But his real name is Nebula. One reason why almost every last women fall`s for him." She finished. "Tell us who`s his godly parent?" I asked for Artemis` sake.

"I can`t tell you, but if you observed him more closely, his power out matches the power of any gods. Only the tricky part is that he is always the low-lying fighter. I don't know many things about him, but what I do know is that he is a terrible enemy, even more terrible than Lady Athena. And that`s the time you`ll find who his parent (s) is." She said.

Then the wise, boring old Athena _poof_ right in front of us. Then she said "Who is this more terrible enemy than me?" She asked looking Amelia with boring old grey eyes. "Nebula, the leader of Delta force." Amelia said. "Isn't his name France?" She asked. "No, last time I checked, it was Nebula. If you see his dark, yet kind side, you would wish he was to be the one to take away your maidenhood." Amelia said dreamily.

Athena, Artemis and her hunters' went wide eyes. Then Artemis spoke "And why is that?" She interrogated. "His too kind-hearted, too lovable, too handsome, too smart and wise, in times, and too understandable." Amelia said.

Then Apollo, my trusty good friend, flashed in front of us with Hermes with wicked grins slapped on their faces. They turned to Amelia and I felt a large attraction from Hermes and Apollo and I knew what they`re gonna do next. They tried to ask her out but she told them she was already engaged, which I knew was a lie and not even Apollo sensed it, with Nebu- I mean France and that it was in some months after Valentine's Day.

I told Artemis and Athena what she was doing and Athena said/whispered "A very wise excuse to get away from these two." Then Artemis "Yes, I agree. She knows that being a maiden is better than being a married woman." Then I piped in "Nah, it`s still better being a married woman. That`s only if you are married to a handsome man with awfully large muscles and dazzling chocolate brown eyes." I said. Then finally, breakfast arrived! The nymph said they had so many other people to give breakfast that she wasn't able get here first.

* * *

After breakfast, my children and Artemis` hunters went to the arena for our first day of training primordial way. When we were a few feet away, we could hear someone shouting, taunting, and cursing.

I opened the large door for the arena and saw a black figure fighting a boy in the air. Then, the black figure made a dive towards us, and of course, our instincts told all of us to duck and when they were a few meters away, I recognized the enemy of the figure to be the boy who knocked himself out earlier.

"Well Ghost… it seems my fighting skills are unbeatable." He said. Then the boy named Ghost said "Unbeatable? Martinez, you're always letting your anger control you. That can be the reason of your death." Ghost said. "I can still take on every children of Aether." Martinez said. "You may so, but I also know that children of Hemera aren't very good at controlling their temper. Which always leads to their death." He said.

"Yeah, that is very true. But it is what gives us more power." Martinez pointed out. "Maybe, but you have to beat me first in my full form for me to believe that." He said before he turned to a blazing skeleton in an armor covered in flames. "This is gonna be sweet." Martinez said. All of us flinched when we saw how Ghost turned from a man to a skeleton. Then Martinez took off his armor and a pair of golden, with a hint of silver wings snapped behind him. He smiled evilly at Ghost who pulled out a very long chain and wrapped it in his arm. My children drooled over his while Piper was shocked.

Martinez dived at him but Ghost moved too fast and avoided the impact sending Martinez to hit us. Good thing his wings were very strong and he almost smack at us. We covered our face against the dust in the floor when his wings flapped really hard. "Wow, he`s an angel!" My girls cooed. Then someone blew a whistle and the fight ended.

We saw Fran-I mean Nebula in the middle of the arena and all of his boys quickly stood in a straight line while he gave us the _are-you comi_ng look and we quickly went in from of his in our cabin manner. The huntresses glared at the boy who was giving them an innocent smile. Then he spoke "Alright ya maggots!" that`s harsh! "I will be teaching you all the primordial way of fighting. So if you got any questions… it`s time to ask them." He said with a small smile.

Most of us held our hands up and he picked me first. "What would be your question, Lady Aphrodite?" He asked. "Is your name Nebula?" I asked. He tensed up and said "Yes, you can call me Nebula or France. But Nebula is name I grew up with. Anyways… next!" He said then chose Artemis. "Yes, milady?" He asked. "Can you tell one of your boys to surrender the camera he uses to take a picture of us?" She said angrily.

He turned around to his boys expecting an answer and all of them pointed at the boy in the middle. "Thanks a lot guys!" The boy mumbled annoyed. And they replied "There`s more of that came from!" and burst to laughter. It was kind of funny. Then he held out his hand and the boy made a camera flash in his hand and passed it to Nebula. You heard me! I'm calling him that.

Nebula switched the camera on while facing his back at us and we saw the picture of Artemis and her huntresses wet in between their legs. He quickly turned the camera off and faced us with a tomato face and handed it to Artemis who took it angrily and smashed it in the ground. "Dante, you do know that was quite perverted." Nebula said. "Maybe, but you gotta say, it was quite funny?" Dante said. "Maybe…" Nebula said until Artemis and her hunters gave him a chilly look. "Not." He gulped.

"Hey Maxi, Capt. is scared of girls!" One of his boys said. "Well, there`s always room for first times." Max shrugged. "Nah, Capt. was the same with his wife. So this is his second time of being whipped!" Ghost said.

Nebula ignored them and said "Anymore questions?" Then Thalia, Phoebe, Piper, and Drew raised their arms. "You, uh, little girl with the _punk_ style." He said referring to Thalia. "It's Thalia. Anyways, who are you and your _so_-called hunters?" She said bitterly. "Ok, if you want to know who my boys are, then you shall. Get in line!" He said as his boys groaned. Must have been done this thousand times?

He walked towards us and gave us a dozen paper clipped together. We took it and when I flipped to the pages it said, "

**1.)**

**Name:** Nebula, France, Hunter 2-1

**Age:** _Classified_

**Nationality: **_Classified_

**Height: 6`4**

**Godly parent(s):** _Classified_

**Rank: **Captain, General

**Weapons:** Elder, Death star, and Spear of equilibrium

**Achievements:** Defeated Chaos, Void, Order, Kratos, Helix and Illuminati. Defeater of eight billion opposing gods in a single battle. Strongest, wisest, care-free, and understanding being to ever live etc, etc…

**Most Powerful weapon: **Nebula"

"_What?" I told myself."_

"**Warning: **_Stay_ _away_ _at least 4.7 light years away from blast site to avoid sudden death, slow death, and severe injuries. Single blast is enough to obliterate the whole solar system and a galaxy the size of the Andromeda._

**Info of the past**: Beloved wife was killed by his step brother from the mother`s side and swore to kill every last one of them. Forged Death star on a dying star before collapsing into a black hole. Elder star was forged years before the meeting with his wife and her fatal death that sent him to his personal "Internal Realms". Took the blast of the 'Immortal`s curse' for his brother and is now suffering for a slow painless fading.

**2.)**

**Name: **Ghost Rider (or _Ghost_), Grim Reaper, Bravo Nine

**Age**: _classified_

**Nationality: **_Classified_

**Height**: 6`0

**Godly** **parent(s):** _classified_

**Rank: **1st Lieutenant

**Weapons**: Scythe, Chains of the Realms, and Bow of Death

**Achievements**: Piss off Nebula every day, first to ever get Nebula`s trust and become his Lieutenant. Defeated six billion immortals alongside of Nebula in a single Universal battle. Blessed by Chaos and many other primordial deities and the God of gods and the ruler of the universe himself; Elementor (Ele-men-toh).

**Most Powerful weapon**: The Ghost

**Warning:** _Never oppose him when his very angry or things will get very messy. Hundreds of foolish immortals tried to kill him so they could have the Ghost died in process._

**Info of the past:** Born as the strongest of the triplets, he grew up to a wild, annoying, nerve-cracking boy and was tamed by Nebula.

**3.)**

**Name: **Maxima (never call him Maximus), Max, Baseplate

**Age**: _Classified_

**Nationality: **Italian

**Height**: 5`9

**Godly** **parent(s): **Vulcan (Hephaestus)

**Rank: **2nd Lieutenant

**Weapons**: Hammer of Destruction (sledgehammer), Fire blast, Upgraded Roman Gladius, Modified Roman Shield

**Achievements**: Help`s Ghost to piss off Nebula and pranks other demi-primordials. Designer and builder of the Chaotican space warships and many more weapons.

**Most Powerful weapon**: The Inferno.

**Warning: **_Never get close or you will suffer great burns and worse, toasted to dust. Can burn hotter than the Famous Greek fire and can act as a laser._

**Info of the past: **Betrayed by his half brother and was left to die from blood lost after a massive war.

**4.)**

**Name: **Archer

**Age**: _Classified_.

**Nationality: **British

**Height**: 6`0.

**Godly** **parent(s): **Erebus.

**Rank: **Chief Warrant Officer.

**Weapons**: Long range weapons, Bows and Arrows.

**Achievements**: Greatest accuracy written in the history. Deadly opponent ever encountered.

**Most Powerful weapon**: Darkness.

**Warning: **_Get as far away possible for Darkness will kill anyone it touches!_

**Info of the past: **Abandoned as a child and grew to a mature deadly assassin before being recruited in the force.

**5.)**

**Name: **Dante, Knight

**Age**: _Classified_.

**Nationality: **British

**Height**: 6`2.

**Godly** **parent(s): **Nyx.

**Rank: **Warrant Officer 1.

**Weapons**: καταστροφέας.

**Achievements**: Killed an entire army single-handedly while holding the line by himself. Became his mother`s oldest _'Cabin Leader'_.

**Most Powerful weapon**: The Eye.

**Warning:**_ Close your eyes when he uses The Eye or will be disintegrated in a flick of a sec. _

**Info of the past: **Son of a Famous mortal Dante Alighieri who survived the journey in the Underworld, but was killed a decade and a half later protecting him.

**6.)**

**Name: **James Ramirez, J.R., Bone crusher

**Age**: _Classified_

**Nationality: **Filipino

**Height**: 5`11

**Godly** **parent(s): **Hemera

**Rank: **Sergeant Major of the Army

**Weapons**: Cutlass, and two small axes

**Achievements**: Battled almost every pirate he encounters and fought against slavery with his own pirate ship full of ex-slaves before being recruited. He was the first son of Hemera to be low on respect with the primordial deities and was almost smitten to dust by Aether for picking a fight with one of his sons and beating him to the edge of his life.

**Most Powerful weapon**: Laser Beam.

**Warning: **_Best option to survive this kind of laser that comes from his eyes are miniscule and will penetrate even the toughest armor every made._

**Info of the past: **Ex-captain of a bloodlust ex-slaves pirates who only cared for their Captain`s safety and his well being. Loves to loot almost every ship he encounters. Biggest enemy was the Spanish ship named '_La muerte de la Ley'_. The sea battle was the most epic war but was soon discovered that the enemy captain is a son of Aether

**7.)**

**Name: **SteveCampo, Anvil 2-2

**Age**: _Classified_

**Nationality: **American

**Height**: 6`3

**Godly** **parent(s): **Aether

**Rank: **Command Sergeant Major

**Weapons**: Spear of Light, and two thick Machetes.

**Achievements**: Received the Medal of Honor after wiping the whole enemy spaceship clean with a few blood stains. Very annoying and loves to prank other people with Ramirez, Ghost, Max and Martinez.

**Most Powerful weapon**: Lightning strike.

**Warning: **_Keep conductor shields with insulator handle to keep from being electrocuted and for the shield to absorb the strike._

**Info of the past: **Sharpshooter in the American civil war and was the first sniper to ever exist.

**8.)**

**Name: **Martinez Aguinaldo y Famy, Ozone

**Age**: _Classified_

**Nationality: **Filipino

**Height**: 5`10

**Godly** **parent(s): **Hemera

**Rank: **Sergeant Major

**Weapons**: Φωτισμός ράβδο, two stingray`s tail whips

**Achievements**: Hemera cabin co-leader with Ramirez. Fought hundreds of battles, achieved the achievement of being the deadliest in close-quarter combat expertise.

**Most Powerful weapon**: Golden, titanium, bronze, silky soft, silver wings.

**Warning: **_Keep your head and most of your higher body parts low if you want to stay in one piece for these wings can rip through full grown trees and can reach the speed of 1000mph in just seven flaps._

**Info of the past: **Fought alongside his father at their country`s revolution and to break free from the Spanish control for over three hundred thirty years.

**9.)**

**Name: **JackChaffin, Chaff

**Age**: _Classified_

**Nationality: **Scottish

**Height**: 6`4

**Godly** **parent(s): **Tartarus

**Rank: **Sergeant

**Weapons**: Chain hooks, Hellfire Shotgun

**Achievements**: Won the battle against the Primordial minor god of war, Krastus

**Most Powerful weapon**: Vengeance

**Warning: **_Never look directly on his eyes for it will burn your eyes and your soul. It also shows your greatest fears and worst nightmare._

**Info of the past: **Exile to his home town after being accused as the town`s devil and was forever lusting for life to claim and blood to spill against his enemies, but also wants to keep his closest safe and alive and away from suffering and etc…

**10.)**

**Name: **Gaz, Bravo Five

**Age**: _Classified_

**Nationality: **British

**Height**: 5`11

**Godly** **parent(s): **Pontus

**Rank: **First Sergeant

**Weapons**: Trident, Water swords, Water explosives

**Achievements**: Ticked off almost every Primordial gods and goddesses and fought great wars for the Primordial deities.

**Most Powerful weapon**: Trident

**Warning: **_Can summon tsunamis, earthquakes, storms and powerful destruction. Never use fire, electricity, and anything that water can beat cause he ain`t gonna be joking with you when you reach the infirmary. _

**Info of the past: **Was very obsessed on water life and etc…

**11.)**

**Name: **Mactovic

**Age**: _Classified_

**Nationality: **HalfIrish-Half Scottish

**Height**: 6`3

**Godly** **parent(s): **Hydros

**Rank: **Sergeant Major

**Weapons**: Tidal wave, Tsunamis, Irish golden sword with a hint of bronze

**Achievements**: First man to swim naked in the Atlantic Ocean without freezing to death, and without hyperventilating. Drowned a whole army of Automatons and made some of his enemies explode from the inside.

**Most Powerful weapon**: Water explosion

**Warning: **_Don't ever-when I mean 'ever', I meant it! - ever get on his bad side, he tends to make almost all his enemies explode disgustingly from the inside of their bodies from their blood- which is entirely water- and from the air we breathe… Beware!_

**Info of the past: **Sailor on old America and loved water than anyone else, that's why sometimes people tease him by saying "_If you love so much… why don't ya marry it?_" or "_Go to your liquid friend-what-so-ever to cool off, man_"

**12.)**

**Name: **AlexMason

**Age**: _Classified_

**Nationality: **American, Mexican

**Height**: 5`10

**Godly** **parent(s): **Aether

**Rank: **Serageant

**Weapons**: Scoped M1 Garand (his deceased older brother`s weapon who both of them joined the Delta), Light saber (not the one in star wars, it's a sword made of pure power of light).

**Achievements**: Proved to be one of the best snipers in the 13th Infantry Battalion

**Most Powerful weapon**: Speed

**Warning: **_Keep a double check with your stuff and make sure it is heavily closed or you will lose them if his around._

**Info of the past: **fought as a sniper in the second world war with his brother 'Montes'. Years later after being recruited, his brother Montes was married to a daughter of Oizys and became the uncle of his brother`s three daughters, but his wife betrayed and killed him in cold blood and Mason saw what she did and took the girls as far away to their monstrous-of-a-mother to safety and adapted them as his own and is now recently in relationship with the daughter of Philotes; Nelly Sanderson.

**13.)**

**Name: **Yuri Zaitsev

**Age**: _Classified_

**Nationality: **Russian

**Height**: 6`4

**Godly** **parent(s): **Ananke

**Rank: **Corporal

**Weapons**: Russian cutlass, two battle axes

**Achievements**: Trained by his father, Vasily Zaitsev, to be a great sniper and a great soldier, he successfully gained his mother`s blessings and etc…

**Most Powerful weapon**: Fate

**Warning: **_Can change anyone`s fate with a flick of his fingers which result`s to large chaos._

**Info of the past: **Fought like a demon on battles and acted like an angel to the people he cared for and would die for them if need to."

And that was the end of the thirteen, long, paged clipped paper. I was curious why there is so much _classified_ information.

**Third Person POV:**

Everyone doubled read the papers to check if they missed anything and raised their hands to ask more questions. Nebula grimaced at the fact that he has to answer more questions before getting the training and getting some action than more words to be wasted. "Yes? What is it now?" He sighed. "Why are there too many thing kept a secret?" Aphrodite asked. "It is a restrict order to keep our immortal warriors in tack. Usually, they choose to keep some things a secret to keep everything in order." Nebula explained.

"But that still doesn't explain why it says classified." Artemis said. "Yes, it might. But sometimes… some soldiers in the 13th who asked for their parentage to keep a secret of their nationality are either full primordial deities or the ones who wants to forget their past and etc…" Nebula finished. "So… you`re a full primordial?" A girl from the Venus cabin asked. "Eh, not fully but yes, I am a primordial." Nebula said wishing it to finish so they could get in action.

"Oh OK Thanks for clearing the fact for us." Aphrodite said. More hands were raised meant more questions were to come. He pulled his hand in front of him like a traffic enforcer would to give the message of _stop_ and said, "Hep, hep, hep! No more questions! We are here to train for the incoming war against the titans and giants, not to study about me or why we are keeping some things a secret so please save that for the next time." He said.

"Now, we are to learn the art of disarming without hurting your opponents or what-so-ever." He said. "I need two volunteers and heed my advice; I won't go easy on anyone." He said. Artemis and Aphrodite surprisingly came up and started walking forward until Ramirez sensed something strange on Lady Aphrodite. He placed his hand on Nebula`s left shoulder and whispered, "There seems to be something strange with Lady Aphrodite, sir." "There is?" Nebula whispered back taking a glance at Aphrodite before turning back to him and receiving a nod of confirmation.

"Uh, Lady Aphrodite, is it OK if my boy, Ramirez, check you up?" He asked. "Oh, already wanting a piece of this?" She said gesturing to all herself. "Uh, no, he seemed to have found something strange about your health so is it OK if he gives you a medical checkup?" He explained. "You know I'm an immortal so I can`t get sick or any disease." She said in a matter-of-a-fact tone. "Yes, we do know, but this isn't about you getting sick. This is about something else." Nebula explained while Aphrodite whined like a little girl who doesn't want to go to the dentist. "Fine" She said before Nebula summoned a chair out of thin air with a flick of his fingers.

As on cue, the Ares, and Selust cabin came in with the Foxtrot following beside them. Most of the Ares cabin gave the whole Delta a hatred look while the Selust cabin gave the Artemis and Aphrodite cabin seductive looks in which both goddesses groaned. Ramirez went to work fast by first checking her pulse, then her body temperature and her blood pressure. All of it were in a great condition and then he stood in front of her placing his right hand on his chin and his left on his hip and said, "I know there`s something strange, but I don't seem to find it." He said looking at his captain.

Nebula walked towards the confused Aphrodite while the hunters of Artemis and herself stared at him suspiciously. When he reached her, he placed his hand on her stomach and used his powers over medicines and doctors and found out what Ramirez can`t seem to find. "Well, I have some good news and bad news." He said taking his hand away from her stomach. "Which one do you want to hear first?" "The bad news, please?" Aphrodite squeaked.

"Alright, the bad news, you won`t be training for the next nine months." At this, Artemis perked up to back up her stepsister (she`s the daughter of Zeus and Dione) "How could you do this to her?! She needs to know how to fend off herself at the war and your telling her she`s gonna be doing nothing for damn nine months! Are you out of your gods' forsaken mind?" She yelled at him. "No I'm not Lady Artemis. I can`t train her cause she`s caring a baby inside her and this will only lead to some bad stuff so you must understand." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Almost everyone in the arena was dumbfounded at the news they just heard and Ares suddenly stood up and said, "Impossible, me and Aphrodite haven't done _it_ for almost two years! You`re lying, punk!" He said. Nebula turned to him and said, "Correction, its 'I and Aphrodite'. And second, did I say you're the father of her child, huh?" He said earning more gasp. "Wha-what? If I'm not the father… then who is?" He said gritting his teeth. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" He said smirking at Ares` antics. Ares turned to her and she suddenly gasped when realization hit her like a brick. "_Hephaestus_!" She gasped and turned to Nebula looking at him straight in the eyes and he nodded confirming her answer.

"Yes, your love for your husband was blinded because you only saw the outside of him, not the inside. That is why you went and had affairs with Ares, it was because of lust that corrupted your heart and lust itself commanded you to do such vile thing." Nebula said like a father lecturing his teenage pregnant daughter.

"But now that you finally changed, everything is back to the way it was supposed to be in the first place." Nebula said smiling. "It was?" Aphrodite asked. "Why of course it was. Elementor himself paired you both cuz he knew that one day, you will see him not only the Hephaestus you knew, but your husband as well." He said. "What should I do now?" She asked. "You must tell him and you must also rest." He said. Aphrodite nodded and went back to her children while Ares stared at her with mix emotion like; heart-broken, anger, lust, and vengeance (find who his gonna place his emotions to).

When that was done, he turned back to Lady Artemis and she nodded to begin their match. "Now, here are the rules…" he said to everyone to hear.

"Rule number one: Only disarm your opponent. Don't go overboard.

Rule number two: Be an honorable, honest and courageous warrior. When you are told to stop, you stop.

Rule number three: No cheating.

Rule number four: you find any way to win against any of your opponent, but if you are defeated, you accept it fair and square.

And that's all the rules ya`ll need to know so we don't get of a larger chaos that almost took place moments ago." He said. Then Artemis rushed forward to attack with her hunting knives pointed to his chest when he grabbed her wrist, and then pulled her closer losing her attack. When she almost bumped to him, he twirled her around hitting her back on his muscular chest and her knife on her throat while his other hand on her free hand. Her eyes went wide cuz it only took him a mere second to beat her without breaking a sweat.

"Ho-how did you do that?" She asked trying to escape his iron grip. "That is one way to disarm an opponent." He said to everyone that was listening to him, then he spoke again, "and this…" he squeezed her hand a bit tighter but not the way she will get her hurt, "is the other." He said when she dropped her knives on sudden movement. Then he set her go by whirling her again, like a pair of choreographer.

Artemis was taken aback by the skills the primordial battalion that she decided to take them seriously next time they spar. Then Nebula started going on with list of the Aphrodite/Venus cabin starting with the oldest.

"Ms. Drew Tanaka, please step up in the front with your choice of weapon." He said as he made a weapon rack appear besides her shocking them further. She walked up to the rack and chose a Japanese traditional katana and a shield then marched towards the awaiting captain. When she reached him, he studied her. She was wearing a tight light blue T-shirt that has an encryption; Camp Olympus, and demin jean shorts, and pink converse. "_What is it with pink?_" He asked himself.

When she halted to a stop, she started giving the whole Delta a flirty look and smile, all of them just groaned in annoyance because they encounter this every-_fuckin_-day. "OK, chose your opponent." He said as some of them gave her a _don't-you-dare-chose-me_ look and some bored look. She placed her hand on her lips thinking who to pick and when her eyes landed to the boy she saw earlier in their cabin, she formed a seductive look and the boy seem to not care if he was her next victim, but to tell you the truth… he is her next _victim_!

She pointed her finger at him and said, "Him, oh I chose him!" She said like a five year old. All the heads snapped at him and he just growled like a mad dog. "Well Martinez, your time to show some moves." Nebula said grinning. "You better watch out `lil girl, I don't have a lot of patients to your kind of people." He said gritting his teeth really hard while his red eyes blazed in anger. But this only made Drew fascinated, and at the same time… interested. He took ten paces away from her and faced her drawing his Φωτισμός ράβδο in process.

Drew attacked but Martinez just tapped her katana and she almost fell if it weren't for Martinez pulling her hand before she hit the floor and bringing her up again. Drew dropped her shield because it was forcefully weighing her down so she was now just having the katana. She held it like a samurai warrior and said, "Don't go easy on me, Hotshot. I have been trained long before I even came to Camp Half-Blood." Then he replied by, "Don't ya worry one bit, I ain`t goin` easy on ya even the slightest bit." He said with adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

That was when Drew attacked, she ran towards him pulling the sword through the arena floor like a samurai and raised it above her head and slammed it to him with a great battle scream. Martinez switched his sword by holding it ice-pick style and raised it above his head to block, but what he didn't notice was that she was now moving faster than usual. So he doubled his timing, speed, strength, agility, and weapon to see how much she can last.

Drew and Martinez paired each other as if they have been doing this for years and was now having fun instead of being focus. After all, he wouldn't admit it, but he was indeed having quite the time of his life right now. Drew went for his stomach but he blocked it and did a straight angle blow making her sword fly to the air, then he pulled her from her wrist and placed his sword on the back of her neck and his other hand restraining her other. But what he didn't notice was her right free hand had sneakily snaked towards his knife that was on his chest and the left.

She pulled the knife and placed it on his throat and said, "I told you not to go easy on me." His once flaming ruby, red eyes turned to gentle red and were in its good moods. "I haven't gone easy on ya miss." He said touching the back of her neck with the cold, flat of his sword. In this, she purred and shivered, but she accidently squeezed the handle of the knife making it transform into a half a meter long, double-edged sword on his throat.

Martinez saw it coming and leaned a little to the back to avoid any injuries in the neck and disengaged. They stood like fair competitors and bowed to each other and slowly walked away before Drew caught his, "Great skills, for a girl." Then she replied without turning, "Like it that you didn't go easy on me, Hotshot. I would love to do this some other time with you… in the future?" Then he replied, "Of course, miss." Then that was the end of Drew`s conversation and epic sparring with a man who could easy beat up an Olympian with their bare hands if they chooses too.

When Drew reached her siblings, they were giggling at their sister`s antics to make a guy fall for her, but what they didn't know was Hemeran children are hard to impress and to seduce; especially to the boys!

Nebula seems to be impressed at the sparring that occurred and went on with the list. Most of the Aphrodite/Venus children (excluding Piper and Drew who were both experienced) had the same mistake… taking their opponents` skills too lightly and so many of them ended with a few cramps in different parts of their body but nothing too severe.

Then it was the hunters` of Artemis` turn, the first one to be called was Phoebe, also because she was the oldest of the hunters and a veteran in this kind of event. Nebula did the same process with the other campers with the hunters but she pulled her bow and arrows instead of taking one of the fine weapons built by none other by Maxima in the weapons` rack.

She chose the _boy_ who had the same name of her past; long forgotten lover and he did as he was told. He pulled his Roman gladius forgetting his trusty shield and went into defensive mode. Phoebe fired arrows at high speed that it was almost a blur while Max on the other hand used his fire powers as a shield and thawed the silver arrows that came to his way as he ran towards her.

When he was almost a foot near her, she pulled out a dagger and stabbed him to the chest but only met a cloud of fire as Max reappeared behind her and slapped the dagger away from her hand and placed his gladius on her throat making an easy win. Then she did the unthinkable, she pulled the collar of his shirt from behind and judo-flipped him on top of her and crashed him on the hard floor below her and placed her knee on his chest as he coughed as the sudden movement that took him by surprise.

"I win _boy_!" She said loosening her guard as she got off him. "Who said this is over madam?" He asked as he pulled her hand down flipping both of them so his on top now. Now Artemis would have attacked and killed him if it weren't to Nebula who stopped her. Any ways back to the sparring, Max was now on top of Phoebe and when he noticed their position, he flushed as red as tomato as his comrades laughed at him. Phoebe on the other hand didn't get why they would be laughing. Max made another sword appear on his hand as his frequent sword was thrown towards their audience.

The sword was a double-edged colored in orange and yellow with a few fire designs in it making it look like it was still on high temperature. Its handle was a very high quality leather only found in Chaotica and it had the symbol of fire with a large V in its middle representing his one of his father`s domains at the end of the handle. Then he spoke, "Surrender?" Phoebe glared at him before replying, "Yes." She said in a low voice. "Paenitet me I fecit non satis hic quid dixisti, ma `sum." He said in Latin. Phoebe gritted her teeth at the stubbornness of this boy and said, "I said; I surrender! Happy?" She half yelled and asked. "Yes, milady." He said as he got off her and helped her up. She slapped his hand away and walked back to her sisters angrily.

Then he spoke again, "Ms. Thalia Grace. Please step up in front and pick your opponent." He said not looking at her while reading a few files next to the list of names. Thalia walked in the front and chose her trusty spear and her shield; aegis. The campers scattered further away from the sight and power the shield with the head of Medusa emitting.

When she reached the front of everybody, she chose Ramirez. Ramirez looked at her as if she was crazy when she nodded in confirmation and groaned as he took one of his brother`s stingray tail whips. Thalia stared at him as if he was insane enough to fight the lieutenant of Artemis with a whip. He faced her with boredom, and with a _let`s-make-it-quick_ look.

Thalia aimed her spear at him and started attacking by jabbing, slashing, and even tired to skewer move him. But all her attempt was useless as for children of Hemera can use the sun as a hologram and an invisibility cloak. When she was done attacking him, she was dead tired and was now in defensive mode.

Ramirez smiled a friendly, yet still annoying smile at her before lashing the ten meter, Filipino made spiked whip with so much power that when she used her shield, and she was knocked to the ground with her shield having a large dent on the middle.

Artemis ran to her side checking her huntress` well being and was still being haunted after the death of her best friend; Zoe Nightshade. Thalia stood up dazed at the power of a single strike a stingray`s tale whip can give. She complimented him at his great skills but that was that, he even gave the compliment back by saying, "Nice shield. Maybe I can burrow it and scare some girly-screaming sons of Eros." At that, she was confused because to them, Eros was the minor god of love and was the son of Aphrodite and Ares, but what she didn't knew was that he was a son of Chaos and Harmony (his daughter/wife).

Thalia walked back to her fellow hunters with Artemis helping her walked after almost tripping several times for still being dazed. Then it went on and on until they had finished. Nebula watched intently for things he need to correct on their skills and things they have to improve to be beyond unbeatable. He walked in front of everyone with a few papers in hand and said, "Well I'm impressed. You campers had survived day 1 in one piece. Normally, these boys would go easy at first and then things will get harder and harder, but from what I saw today, you guys only need to perfect your move 'Primordial style' and improve two hundred percent above your best." He says enthusiastically pointing at the knocked out Ares, and Selust cabins.

He signaled them they could go for lunch after the horn blew twice (I don't really know how many) and was ready to leave when they offered to help back up for the day. It shocked Nebula and his hunters that even Artemis and her huntresses are willing to help and the flirting of the Aphrodite/Venus cabin and herself died down a bit to a much tolerable state.

The hunters and huntresses was placing back the dummies they used in the middle of the session (I didn't placed it there cuz its too much work) and the children of Aphrodite helped take the scrap they had used in the training session while the two leaders of the three cabins watched in harmony and peace that was radiating around them while Aphrodite talked non-stop of how she will break the news to her husband and how she`s gonna take so much care for the baby and will not let the baby go out of her sight.

She even stated that Artemis should be the one to deliver her baby when labor because she`s also the goddess of childbirth even though she doesn't have any children. Of course, Artemis was about argue why her but Aphrodite stated that she has to because after six months, her whole year for looking for the perfect husband will be over and Zeus will choose who her husband will be if she doesn't chose before the time`s expiry.

At first, Artemis was shocked to find out she had only six more months to look for a perfect, loyal husband and was complaining to herself how the months runs so fast and how`s she`s been so busy with her other businesses that she forgot the most _scare-the-shit-outta-her-life_ choice of when to chose because she still believe on her _all-man-are-pigs_ motto. Nebula nudged her and said, "You know, not all of them are like what you think." He pauses to breathe.

"A few of the complete opposite things that you think of them are still out there." Artemis stared at him and said or more of like asked, "What makes you think so?" "Well, for starters, there`s the family man, who`s so loyal, and faithful to his beloved wife and would risk his own life at any situations, even if it`s a life-or-death situations. I'm not telling you and your hunters to love them, but what I'm trying to say is be a little less judgmental, that`s all." Artemis suddenly became acquainted to her feet and said, "I guess you right, but the things you get use to are hard to just leave it there lying like a piece of useless thing." She said sadly.

Nebula smiled at her and offered the two goddesses to sit, but when Aphrodite asked where, he made three chairs appear out of thin air while the goddesses stared suspiciously at him. He sighed and said, "It comes in the Primordial teachings. Don't worry, I'll be teaching your cabin in the future." He said as they took their sits.

The chair was just a simple wooden chair nothing elegant or glamorous. _"Aphrodite seem to have forgotten to make her chair pink."_ though Artemis. Then suddenly, her chair turned pick! Artemis groaned as Aphrodite turned her own chair light pink with some girly designs while Artemis turned her pick chair silver with some forest design while Nebula face-palmed and groaned at the same time.

Nebula pulled a picture out of thin air and stared at it sadly releasing a single tear. The two goddesses stared at him confused on why he would be crying on a single picture. That was when Artemis remembers that it was same picture of his deceased wife. "Are you alright, Nebula?" Aphrodite asked with soothing voice.

Nebula forgot that he was in front of two goddesses and momentarily blinked. "Wha-what? I'm sorry; I was just remembering the days I had left before she died." He said handing her the photo. When Aphrodite took the photo, she gasped, in the photo were two people showing so much love to each other. The woman looked almost exactly like Artemis, minus the silvery, auburn hair, warm chocolate, brown eyes and a very loving smile that she was giving the man, who was definitely was Nebula returning her smile and passion of love.

Nebula looked a little younger in the photo and a little more care-free. Artemis peaked at the photo and suddenly felt a sudden flow of jealousy. She was confused why be jealous when she was suppose to be concentrating on other things. She stared at the woman and Nebula holding each other`s hand, foreheads touch and a loving smile attached to their faces in the photo with the sea and the moon light in the background.

Aphrodite became jealous at the woman`s beauty but forgot why he was crying at her. "Tell us, why were you crying over the picture?" She asked handing the photo back. "As I have told Artemis, she was my wife. She was like no other, very beautiful, very caring, and very loving. Some people said we are truly meant for each other, I agree with those people, we were. But all that was changed when she died years ago after being poisoned by my fuckin` step brothers! I swore never to be married again until I avenge her death and the justice she truly deserve." He said as the surroundings got a little bit violent.

The beach was smashing tidal waves on the shore while the winds were forming small tornadoes, hurricanes, and powerful winds everywhere, then the temperature rising, and then suddenly dropping then rising again. Birds were flying away while the other animals were cowering in their homes in fear. When he calmed down, everything went back to normal while the two goddesses started in fear, shock, and awe.

"I-I wasn't strong enough you know." He said crying in his hands. "If I had been more protective, she wouldn't had drunk the poisoned drink those _bastards_ gave her. She would have been here with me with our little miracle." He said. "What do you mean by miracle?" asked Artemis. "the miracle that would have made every husband`s heart leap out of their chest when they come to the hearing that their wife`s pregnant with your first son/daughter." He said. Aphrodite placed her hands on her mouth while she cried silently and Artemis grew a scowl on her face. "I'm ver- I mean we, I and Aphrodite, are sorry to hear that." She said placing her hands on top of his.

Nebula felt his cheeks burned but he knew it wasn't the time so he thankfully nodded their direction and stood up when his lieutenants came to him telling they had finish clearing for tomorrow`s training session. The two other goddesses stood up and he made both the chairs disappear with a snap of his finger and offered to walk with their cabin to the Mess Hall knowing their cabins are closer than any other cabins.

When they exited the arena, they were met none other than the Ares and Selust cabins. Ares look extremely angry while Selust was jealous of him and was also angry. "Hey punk! Here`s your early Christmas presents." He said as all of them aimed their bows and arrows at them. Artemis and Aphrodite was about to shout at them when Nebula gave them an _I`ll-handle-this_ look. "Fire!" Ares ordered as a valley of highly explosive arrows came their way. The arrows almost made it to them when Nebula raised his hand and used the power of gravity to stop the arrows. It did, and he closed his hands slowly and the arrows slowly, yet noisily crumpled to tiny metal balls.

He then made a pushing motion with his hand and all of the tiny, metal balls flew back to Ares and Selust, sparing the campers. When they made impact with the two gods, every last bit exploded like a frag grenades, so the impact`s results were very painful, but not fatal. Both were thrown far back while leaving a wall of dust and dirt everywhere.

Nebula reassured them that only he and a very few are able to control the universe most powerful element; Gravity. They began walking again towards the Mess Hall only to be met by an empty hall. They took their sits and waited for the others to arrive.

* * *

After lunch, both goddesses asked if there was more training needed to be done but Nebula replied, "No, you free for the rest of the day." He said as his boys started walking to different directions. Some of them went to the humongous spaceships parked on top of the sea, some went to their friends, siblings and girlfriends and one particular boy went to the Hephaestus/Vulcan cabin to meet his siblings. Then Nebula went to some place to clear his mind about his wife`s passing and their suppose of a miracle they would had shared with each other if she didn't died that day.

The day went by as fast as you could say the word Olympus, and the campers, hunters and other hunters with the primordial demigods had gathered for the camp fire that was about to take place in a few moments, with all gods and goddesses included. The camp fire was just an old, same camp fire where campers and hunters too have to sing many songs before curfew but on top of a stage the Apollo and Hephaestus cabin has set up.

But Apollo was so just to happen and ruin the calm, harmonic camp fire when he declared, "Hey, why don't we let the whole Delta sing for tonight?" He said while standing up. Ares and Selust who hated him the most agreed wanting to see them humiliated in front of two thousand campers so they cheered with the rest of the C.O. (Camp Olympus). The whole Delta shrunk back to their sits out of embarrassments.

Every last primordial demigods cheered as they remember when the whole Delta showed some fun when it`s too stressful to even say the word. Apollo offered the microphone for one of them to sing while grinning like a mad man. Ever last member of the Delta force began looking at each other for who to start first until the crowd began cheering, "Ramirez! Martinez! Maxima!" They all cheered. The Delta formed a menacing look as they rudely shoved the three in front.

The three boys smiled shyly and Apollo walked to them ask what song they were gonna sing, "So what song, little dudes?" He whispered to them. The three looked at each other then nodded. They whispered the song to Apollo`s ears and he smiled like a man shot with steroids. The song began playing and then Maxima were to first one to sing the first verse.

_Maxima_:

My life, my life

Makes me wanna run away

There's no place to go, no place to go

All the confusion

It's an illusion like a movie

Got nowhere to go

Nowhere to run and hide

No matter how hard I try

_(Then the rapping verse starts here and the campers get wild.)_

_Ramirez_:

Yeah, 03, I went from back filthy to filthy rich

Man, the emotions change so I can never trust a bítch

I tried to help niggas get on, they turned around and spit

Right in my face, so Game and Buck, both can suck a dick

Now when you hear 'em it may sound like it's some other shit

Cause I'm not writing anymore, they not making hits

I'm far from perfect, there's so many lessons I done learned

If money is evil look at all the evil I done earned

I'm doing what I'm supposed to, I'm a writer, I'm a fighter

Entrepreneur, fresh out the sewer, watch me maneuver

What's it to you? The track I lace it, it's better than basic

This is my recovery, my comeback, kid

_(The crowd was going wild, especially the girls that was trying to reach them from the stage and take them as hostage and fuck the hell out of them.)_

_Maxima:_

My life, my life

Makes me wanna run away

There's no place to go, no place to go

All the confusion

It's an illusion like a movie

Got nowhere to go

Nowhere to run and hide

No matter how hard I try

_Martinez:_

While you were sipping your own Kool-Aid getting your buzz heavy

I was in the fücking sheds sharpening my machete

Sipping on some of that revenge juice, getting my taste buds ready

To whoop down this spaghetti, or should I say this spaghett-even?

I think you fücking meatballs keep on just forgetting

Thought he was finished, motherfücker, it's only the beginning

He's bugging again, he's straight thugging, fück who he's offending

He'll rip your vocal chords out and have them bítches plugged in the

Motherfücking wall with 3000 volts of electricity

Now take the other end, dump them, then plug them motherfückers in each

One of your eyesockets cause I thought you might finally fücking see

That'll teach you to go voicing your cocksucking opinion to me

I done put my blood, my sweat and my tears in this shit

Fück letting up, you're gonna end up regretting you ever betted against me

Feels like I'mma snap any minute, yeah .com

It's happening again, I'm thinking about the same

Mother fück everybody that's up in this bítch, but 50

Cause this is all I know, this is why so hard I go

I swear to God I put my heart and soul into this more than anybody knows

I'm trapped, so all I do is rap, but everytime I rap I'm more trapped

And I rap myself right into this bubble, oh oh, I guess it's bubble wrap

This is like a vicious cycle, my life's in a crisis

Christ, how was I supposed to know shit would turn up like it did?

Feels like I'm going psycho again and I might just blow my lid

Shit, I almost wish that I would have never made Recovery, kid

Cause I'm running in circles with

(Now, the crowd was going nuts and was really having the essence of partying.)

_Maxima_:

My life, my life

Makes me wanna run away

There's no place to go, no place to go

All the confusion

It's an illusion like a movie

Got nowhere to go

Nowhere to run and hide

No matter how hard I try

_Ramirez_:

I haven't been this fücking confused since I was a kid

Sold like 40 million records, people forgot what I did

Maybe this is for me, maybe, maybe I'm supposed to go crazy

Maybe I'll do it 3 a.m in the morning like Shady

Psycho killer, Michael Myers, I'm on fire like a lighter

Tryna say this ain't classic, get your ass kicked

Man crook, wrap your head up in plastic

Püssy, now pick the casket, dirt nap with the maggots

It's tragic, it's sad it's never gonna end, now we number one again

With that frown on your face, and your heart full of hate

Accept it, respect it, this a gift God gave me like the air in the lungs

And every fücking thing with it

_Maxima_:

My life, my life

Makes me wanna run away

There's no place to go

No place to go

All the confusion

It's an illusion like a movie

Got nowhere to go

Nowhere to run and hide

No matter how hard I try

When the song ended, the whole Camp Olympus was partying like crazy that you could hear them until the other half of the Earth leaving Ares and Selust mind blown as how great singers those three boys were as they exited the stage. And Dionysus was serving the campers, who were allowed to to drink, some light beers and other light alcohols that Zeus and Hera permitted. Then another batch, but this time, there was four of them.

Two of them had an electric guitar and a bass guitar while the other one set-upped a drum set and the last one holding the mic meaning he`s their singer. "Hey, guys. I` am Dante, the lead singer. To my left is Y.Z (Yuri Zaytsev), our electric guitarist and to my right is Mason, our bass guitarist. And the man behind us is Chaffin, or mostly known as Chaff." He said while Chaff gave him the '_really_?' look.

"We kinda burrowed this song but no flamers. Especially you Max, we watchin` ya." He said giving Max an evil eye while he gives them a '_say-what_?' look.

1, 2  
1, 2, 3

Cross the party and a rocket til dawn  
woke up in your car in your parents law  
Socking wet the strickles on  
Don't know where your friends have gone

let's a game we life to play  
that's your motto everday

Iron Weasel Smells Like Fun Lyrics  
Yeah!  
Smells like Fun

And everyday we' re get punked  
we genious at filen dumble

It Smells like fun

Taking anyday cause we're the ones  
To only do what can't be done  
And its only just because to

Smells like Fun

And everyday we' re get punked  
we genious at filen dumble

It Smells like fun

And if we loose we're still the one  
Cause we're having so much fun  
And it's only just because to Smells like

Yeah!

It' Smells like fun

When they finished, everyone was partying like cracked nuts while the hunters sat with their mistress who was sitting with her fellow Olympians in a very long, human size table. Apollo walked at the stage and exclaimed, "Damn, I think I'm growing dimmer by the second these guys sing! I better practice with my kids for tomorrow night`s camp fire. Anyways, here`s Nebula! Random pick." He chuckled as Nebula walked towards the stage giving him a glare more frightening than Percy's wolf glare and Artemis` huntress glare.

Apollo almost pissed himself at the glare and ran back to the table they were sitting next to his sister Artemis. Everyone stared at Nebula when he walked because when he reached the stage steps, his black marine uniform changed to skull designed T-shirt under a black unbuttoned polo. He was wearing tattered jeans, and converse. One of his boys threw him a sleek black guitar and he began playing the song; _I'm yours _by Jason Mraz.

Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my best test  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours

Well, open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

_(The girls were going nuts on him while walked towards the gods and goddesses` table.) _

So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate,  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours.

_(He then walked behind them and sang next to Artemis, Aphrodite, and Athena.)_

Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear  
And I will nibble your ear

_(Then next line he sang closer to their ears to add some effect and Artemis , Aphrodite and Athena were left blushing like some fangirls while Apollo, who wouldn't say it in front of everybody was impressed how he made the stone, cold hearted sister of his blush and Athena who never blushes like an Aphrodite girl. Nebula received cue glares from Ares and Selust, but he gave them the can`t-beat-that-can__-now__-ya? smirk. And he gave Hephaestus a message I-will-not-take-your-girl-trust-me-I-wouldn`t-even-think-about-it telepathically by mind.)_

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
So please don't, please don't, please don't.  
There's no need to complicate  
'Cause our time is short  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate,  
I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, oh,  
Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?  
You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours

When he finished, the girls were swarming all over him, which made Artemis even more jealous and with Athena discovering so which she is going to make a great entertainment where she can get some laughs at. Then they all retired for the night with humongous smirks plastered in their faces. Somehow, Aphrodite forgot to tell her husband the great news as she went to her cabin and slept like a rock after a tiring day.

* * *

**_how the hell did that happen? she was just sitting on the crowd in their training and was eating like a person who hadnt been fed for mon- oh yeah, her mood swings. i wonder what happens to the people who annoys her? hehehehe. anyways, here`s NDOC (my name) signing out for now._**


	6. Ch 6:Weirdest day!

**here is it. enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Weirdest day!**

**Drew`s POV:**

I woke up feeling so energized and ready to get Mark-Marty, what`s his name again? Oh, oh yeah, Martinez! Yeah, him, I mean he is so handsome and so muscular.

In other words, his HOT!

Anyways, I got out of my bed, made it, went to the bathroom, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and etc.

When I came out, Piper was awake and was doing her bed.

After the giant war, I decided to be a good girl and to stop being that entire bitch-y Aphrodite girl before.

After that, I gained more friends and respect, but I still had lots of boys to victimize but I am unfortunately single today and still a virgin!

So don't get any ideas!

In any case, after she fixed her bed and spotted me in front of the bathroom, she greeted me good morning and I to her.

I went to my drawer and took my pink tank top, sky blue camp T-shirt, demin jean shorts, and pink converse.

After that, I decided to take a walk in the beach just before I picked up my pink jacket (so many PINK).

As I walked in the cold beach under the moon light, I spotted _him_ looking towards the endless sea with distressed expression.

I silently walked behind him but he somehow knew I was behind him as he said, "Beautiful isn't it?" He said not waiting for an answer.

I stared at the sea with the early night sky covering the skies. "Yeah, it is beautiful." I said as I sat next to him in the fairly cold sand.

I turned my head to his direction and saw how handsome he really was. His perfect godly looks glowed as his soft, gentle scarlet eyes glowed like Lady Artemis` wolves.

When I turned my head back to the sea, a cold breeze passed us by, even with my pink jacket, it was freaking cold today.

I shivered and felt two warms arms lifted me up, and I knew who it clearly was, then he placed me in his lap as he hugged me tight, but not very tight.

I cuddled against his warmth and was quickly intoxicated with his fresh baked bread and freshly cooked food scent. If I told you I wasn't enjoying this, I would have hanged myself already.

As we sat like this, he pulled his right hand out and beautiful blue flames erupted from it, dancing like a very skilled dancer.

It felt warm and not surprisingly hot.

He then moved it closer and I leaned further back to keep myself from getting burned but what he said stopped me from moving away, "It`s alright, this fire can only harm anyone I hate or despises. Not the innocent ones." He said as he placed his hand on top of my wrist.

I followed the movement of his flaming hands on my wrist.

When his hand touched mine, I watched in marvel as the flames moved around my wrist and formed the symbol of the sun with three stars enclosing it in a triangular formation.

It then glowed bright red before disappearing. I stared back at him in shock as he looks at it with a glint of admiration to himself but was quickly covered by his devastated expression.

I then turned to the sea and said, "Tell me, tell me what`s bothering you." I said using my charmspeak.

Then he spoke, "Don't bother using your charmspeak. It`s no use against an experienced primordial like me or to any of my brothers." He said pausing to breathe.

"But I will tell you why…

**Martinez`s POV:**

"But I will tell you why…" I said taking back the painful memories.

I sighed and said, "It all happened two months ago. When that hypnotizing, cheating, bitch she so called herself my _girlfriend_ and that gods-damn son of Aether, Gregg."

_Flashback 2 months ago:_

_We, the Delta and Foxtrot forces have just returned from a naval battle in planet Naboo with both the battleships still in tack. _

_When we reached the Grand Port of Naboo and I was already jumping up and down on the deck of my ship, 'Libertad Guerrero'. _

_My half brother, James Ramirez, always mistaken the both of us to be twins, placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me still for sec and said, "Brother, you better control that jumping your doing less you want to fall off your own ship." He said chuckling. _

_I joined him and then faced straight towards the ship._

_I and the other Delta force members walked to the front of the ship where everyone could see us and so did the Foxtrot. _

_I set the whole ship to auto-dock itself on the port so we could enjoy our time waving our hands to the people as we get closer. _

_I can`t wait to wrap my hands around my girlfriends waist and kiss her, plus propose to her this evening feast for our victory._

_When our ship was docked, I was the first to get off the ship running like a mad man to the love of my life. _

_When I reached her, she was wearing her blue dress that goes below the knees and white converse, in simple, she was SMOKING! _

_I immediately pulled her to a hug and gave her a long, passionate kiss, but she seems to hesitate to kiss me back or not. _

_When I pulled away, I saw her not making eye contact with me. _

_That`s when my brother, Ramirez, came by and said, "How long?" He said with steely-calm voice. _

_I stared at the confused but then, she started tearing up so I pulled her to another hug and said to my brother, "Bro, what`s the matter?" I said putting myself in the middle of the two._

"_How. Long?" He repeated. _

_This time, he was getting angry._

_I turned to my girlfriend, Cindy, daughter of the primordial god Eros and said, "What`s he talking about my love? You know you can tell me." I said putting her hand on my chest next to my heart and lifting her had with my other. _

"_Nothing, my love. It`s nothing." She said still not making eye contact. _

_Then my brother spoke again but this time, he was dead serious, "Cut the bullshit! I saw how worried you were to that new son of Aether more than my brother, who was also your freaking boyfriend!" He yelled. _

_I stared at her wanting to hear her answer but nothing. _

"_Now answer me! How. Long?!" He exasperatingly yelled. _

"_Twomonths!" She said very quickly and sadly, I didn't catch what she said. _

"_What?" I asked. _

"_Two months. It`s been two months. I'm sorry Martinez, I didn't wa-" but I cut her off._

"_You, you had the guts to cheat on me! Even after all that I had done for you?! You DARE cheat on me, huh?!" I yelled pinking up crowd. _

_She whimpered but I didn't care, not anymore at least. "I, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." She whimpered on my grip. _

_I tried to count to five and lowered my breath and said, "Who? Who. Is. He?" I said dead serious. _

_She finally made eye contact with me and I saw fear and pain in them then she whispered, "Gregg Rockbottom." I knew that guy; he was on the foxtrot force. _

_My head snapped to the Foxtrot and I saw that damn, girlfriend steeling, ass fucking, son of a bitch Gregg walking like the greatest hero to ever set foot on Naboo when it was clearly was said from my brothers from their team that he was hiding under his bunk on their room when they were boarded by the enemies._

"_Gre-gg!" I yelled summoning my wings. _

_His head snapped at my position and all his almighty glory disappeared in a second when he realized what he did was gonna get him killed. _

_He started running away but I used my wings and in a matter of seconds, the last thing I heard was that bitch screaming 'No', then I was in front of him. _

_I punched him in the stomach, elbowed him in the back and threw him in the air not higher than my head limit and punched him in the face so hard the bones inside shattered and he was sent flying Chaos cares where._

_When that was done, every last demi primordial children stared at me at both fear and awe. _

_Then my brothers walked towards me and patted me in the back comforting me and I fell to my knee and cried. _

_Cindy, my ex came to me crying and tried to apologized to me, but I was so angry at her that everyone around me, including my brothers, backed up as I was sparking electricity and my wings were lit on golden flames and my eyes were burning blood red fire. _

_She still walked towards me even when I was so angry that I could blow up and go mass massacre in seconds._

_When she was a feet away from me, I pulled a black velvet box and said, "I- I was gonna give this to you tonight. But I don't think I`ll be needing this anymore." I said as the box burned and melted off my hands. _

_Everyone stared at her like a slut she was as I walked away leaving my brothers and headed somewhere, anywhere, away from that bitch!_

_Flashback end:_

"And that`s how my mother, Hemera, cursed the Erosians (children of Eros) severe sun burns every time the day touches them and how Aether tried to kill me after beating his stupid son to the edge of his life." I told.

She was a very good listener for an Aphrodite girl.

Then she spoke, "What happened next?" She asked leaning closer to me.

I don't know what I'm doing but I pulled her closer and said, "Eros promised my mom to find me the perfect girl who will love me for the rest of eternity and will always stay by my side at all cost." I explained resting my head on her shoulders looking at the rising sun.

It always reminds me of mom and my war hero dad.

He was always bright and care free.

While mom on the other hand`s very protective and cries a dam when one of her us (me and my siblings) is killed in action.

"Love you mom." I said in my thoughts.

Moments later, the horn blew signaling everyone for breakfast.

I was confused on why and when I stared at my watch; it was already 7:30?!

We were here for two stinking hours.

_Damn you Chronos for making the stupid time so short! Wait, what? Why am I whishing for the time to be slower? Ugh never mind! _

We stood up blushing really red.

Wonder how red was I? Back to the point, I offered her that I walk her to the pavilion.

While were walking, she took my hand and I wrapped it around her to keep her warm from the cold, sea breeze that was brewing every once in a while.

The only thing I forgot was to get a stupid jacket from the stupid bed that I was supposed to be wearing, instead, I am wearing steaming (to keep me warm and because I'm extremely, purely, ruggedly handsome and _HOT_) muscle shirt, and cargo pants, with a pair of black, red trimmed vans and black bandana wrapped around my head covering my forehead.

When we reached the pavilion, some of my brothers in the Delta were either sleeping on the table or playing poker (that`d be Gaz and Mason. Best poker players) while the other table are still empty, except the rest of the Primordial guys and gals.

We walked towards our table when my brother from the Foxtrot force wolf-whistled on us, "Hoo-wee! Finally, you fucking finally came to your senses. Piece of advice, don't let this one get away cuz a little birdie told me some dirt-bag, ass mother fucker is planning on making your life a living hell." Cortez said walking to his table.

I tried to ignore it but the last part kinda caught my attention, but let`s make it simple, I ignored it!

Then we parted when we reached the tables as the pavilion started getting filled up with campers and gods.

When the foxtrot members came, I gave them my greatest glare that says, "_You might think your worse, but I'm hell itse_lf".

Most of them freaked and ran to their table with their backs on me.

Much more like it.

I let go of Drew`s hand and sat on my table still next to her, got no problem with that, and waited for the nymph.

When the nymph arrived, she gave me my favorite food; rice and Filipino food named Chicken Adobo (a-dow-bo).

Then we started munching the food like there's no tomorrow.

When we finished eating, the centaur, Chiron, spoke up, "Campers, legacies, primordial warriors and gods and goddesses. I am proud to announce that today is Capture the Flag and the teams will be all major and minor gods and goddesses, and Delta. With the exception of the Ares and Selust cabins"

He said pausing to breathe, "Then! On the opposing team, the rest of the primordial battalion and the Ares, Selust cabins. Have a fun game and gods be with you all."

Then he sat back down next to the wine dude.

The primordial guys were cheering and were saying things like, "Delta will lose" or "I'm gonna send those hunters and campers to the infirmary on the starting match."

By that, it got my rage so high that I suddenly stood up earning the eyes of everyone while my eyes landed on Gregg fucking Rockbottom and that whore, Cindy, who were busy making out in the Foxtrot table.

I walked away slowly, and treacherously loud while they gave me the 'please don't come any closer, your scary' look.

When I exited the pavilion doors, I concentrated all my powers and summoned my wings and flew faster than the speed of sound, going supersonic and reaching subluminal.

You know, flying round the world in subluminal speed is a tiresome, but it`ll only last like an hour.

Anyway, I was flying like crazy, blowing some steam in my awesome speed that no one can ever beat, except Capt. and the other primors.

**Ramirez`s POV:**

When my brother left, we heard a Boom in which we only hear when his pissed off.

Its either his going sonic or blasting some stuff.

Stupid daughter of Eros.

Always as bitchy as ever.

When we finished, Chiron, the centaur, announced their game Capture the Flag.

It was so similar to the games we always play, instead here you have to capture a flag while ours, we have to shoot other teams with stun guns that look like real firearms.

After leaving the pavilion with the cabins we train, we head to our respected cabins to change in our battle uniforms and weapons.

When we came out, everyone was wearing our traditional black army uniform with bullet-proof vest, arm, leg and hand guards for short quarter fights.

Archer, Mason, and Capt. were in their sniper version of the uniform cause Archer had five bullets attached in his left arm, black bandana and was wielding an M40e5 and a bow in his back, Mason had his uniform that turns invisible when he needs too, he was wearing a camo cap, black shades and an M1 Garand and M1a1 Thompson with grip.

Old school, kid.

Capt. was wearing his uniform like the others but he had a black back facing ripstop cap and his L96 customized in woodland camo.

So that`s three snipers, and our six riflemen including me had our helmets on (we almost looked like the American army soldiers but in black), and our rifles, me: M16a3 acog and my trusty cutlass, Martinez: m4a1 hybrid scope and his badass whips, Campo: M416 holographic and Spear of Light, Chaffin: M4 acog and hellfire, Gaz: G36c red dot and water swords, and Yuri: Ak74m scoped and two battle axes.

Then our supports, Mactovic: M240 and Irish swords, Dante: M27 drum mag and καταστροφέας strapped in his left, then last but not the least, Ghost: machine gun for defense and shotgun.

We head out for the Big House with the cabins and when we reached there, we were all ordered to stay outside and wait for Nebula knows how long.

**Third Person`s POV:**

The campers and hunters were left outside the big house as the major and minor gods and goddesses, plus Nebula, discussed the plans to win the game.

"We must put most of our demigods on defense! The primordial children are much too powerful if we go head on, now that Ares and Selust chose the winning side." Athena yelled.

"No, we must chose our best demigods to fend off the flag while the rest goes for the enemy`s." Poseidon said pointing at the map for the Capture the Flag.

"What, that`s outrageous! Do you even use your brain, barnacle beard?" Athena yelled as the other gods both minor and major, groaned.

"Will you two shut up?! You sound like married couple arguing for what the baby will be named!" Nebula yelled having enough of their continues fighting and making them both blush like tomatoes while Aphrodite squealed and giggled.

"Here`s the plan. Half of my boys will defend the flag with the hunters and the children of Aphrodite! While the rest… they go forward with the other half`s help." Nebula said pointing his finger in the map.

"Are you out of your mind? Our children cannot fight them, not after day1 of training." Athena reasoned as Poseidon, and the rest of them, excluding Artemis and Aphrodite, agreed.

"No, those boys and gals aren`t personally trained by me so that makes them easier and besides, they might send the recruits. So, your children only need speed and precision. As long as they stay away from my twin`s team, they`ll all be alright." Nebula said both hands on the table looking at each gods and goddesses straight in the eye.

Then Hermes spoke, "Leave the speed to my kids. They can go faster than normal mortals." He bragged.

Nebula stared at him and chuckled.

"What`s funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, it`s just that children of Aether and Hemera are faster and more cunning than your kids. So I advice you is to make you kids go and use lighter armor to match the Aetherian`s and Hemeran`s speed." Nebula said.

The Artemis spoke, "What about the traps, the strategy, and the plan?" She asked.

Nebula stared at her and said, "The campers will separate in three different teams. The first team will go to the left flank, second goes to the right and the last guards the middle."

Then the doors opened revealing Ghost with a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"Capt., you might wanna see this." He said as four heavily armed boys aging to 20 to 25 came and stood in front of Nebula.

They saluted his and said, "We are the Socom, sir. I am Wraith, this guy to my left is Bronco, and the guy next to him is Kahuna and the guy to my right is Aztec." Wraith said.

He was wearing the same black uniform and equipment with their sleeves folded just below their elbows.

He was holding an M40e5 and his M1911 strapped in his right leg.

Bronco was holding an M4a1 equipped with Acog and M320 Grenade launcher and a jungle camo hat.

Kahuna was holding an ACR6.8 bushmaster equipped with holographic and grip and some camo paints in his face.

Aztec was holding an M60e4 equipped with Acog and tripod, he was wearing many machine gun bullet belts around his neck and in his body forming an 'x' and a sliver desert eagle.

"Sir, the rest of our team was killed in operation King Fisher so we came to request to you if it`s ok to join your squad?" Wraith asked putting his sniper rifle aside.

Nebula studied them and said, "How old are you?"

The gods stared at him as if he was crazy asking the stupid question when the Wraith spoke, "Four hundred and eighty-six, sir. Bronco is three hundred and forty-two, Kahuna is three hundred and fifty and Aztec is four hundred eighty-four." The gods stared at them shocked and Zeus finally spoke.

"Ho-how are you still alive?"

Wraith stared at him as if he lost his head and said, "Primordial rules, duh. It`s like the huntresses of Lady Artemis, we fall in battle, we die." He said as he turned back to Nebula.

Then Zeus turned to Nebula, "Then how old does that make you?" the other gods and goddesses leaned closer because they were very eager to these kinds of information.

"Let`s just say that when I was born, there wasn't any Asia or any continents yet." Nebula said as they all turned back to the new Delta members.

Nebula called, "Ghost, get your ass over here. We got new recruits." He said and the four smiled like they just won the lottery.

When Ghost came inside, he smiled at the four and held out his hand, "You four better not die on our missions." He said.

The four gulped and shook his hands hesitantly.

"Just kidding, mate. The missions are as easy as knocking a guy out with a beer bottle when they`re annoying like the Aetherians." He said and all five of them laughed then they all headed out as Ghost will be introducing them to the team.

"Ok now that`s done where were we?" Nebula asked getting back to their plan.

"You were about to give us the plan on how to defeat them." Athena said.

"Oh yes. Ok, I need all the Apollo children with their bows on the middle…" but he was interrupted by Apollo.

"Are you out of your mind, man?! My children are gonna get screwed!" He reasoned.

"Let me finish ok? Now, the Apollo kids in the middle on top of the trees to avoid detections. The left side will be taken over one of my boys cuz they had fought this before and had never lost a battle, not even my twin`s team ever reached our pure awesomeness on battle." He said.

"Now, we only need some punk ass explosives to deliver those goons straight back to their team." Nebula said tapping the table loudly.

Hera was about to say 'mind your language' but Artemis interrupted her.

"Why don't we put the explosives on the river here" she said running her finger on the blue line that was placed in the middle.

"Then we put some more in our flanks and on the surroundings of the flag to keep them out?" She said.

Athena and the other gods, including Nebula, raised their heads to Artemis and Athena spoke, "Wow sis, you just came up with a plan worthy of me!" She praised.

"Thank you Athena." Artemis said.

"But, we can`t just do that, the primordials are very strong and very experienced. Nebula, w-wh-what do you think we should do?" Athena said losing her pride for asking a single question in her entire life.

"We could do what Artemis said, plus them using the new recruits to see which team they go. We also have some mines that no one can sense, not even the primordials can and we have some surprise plan for ourselves." He said.

"What is the surprise plan?" asked Hera.

"It's a surprise, why would I tell you?" He said.

"C`mon, we got a game to win." Nebula finished before walking out.

**In the Primordial Base aka 'The ship':**

"We can pin them if we go hard and fast." Ares said.

"No, Nebula has never lost any game in his entire life, he won`t be expecting us to just attack, he wants us to play his games of strategy." Nova said (Franz).

"Then do you want us to do?" Selust asked.

"They`re down to one thousand and nine hundred thirteen soldiers and we have two thousand one hundred. They can`t beat us that easily." Ares bragged.

Boaz, who was seating next to me, smirked.

"Come back to us and say that again after the match. He doesn't take shit, so you might want to get set up." Then Cesar, Alexander, Enrique and Nebula`s champion, Amelia, laughed.

Ugh, this is gonna be epic and painful at the same time.

**Back with the Olympians:**

They had planned to send twenty-five campers each to divert them and squeeze their opponent so they can pin them as Nebula had planned.

While Max sent some robots of his to place the mines and the traps like: nets, holes, cages, and more mines.

The campers were dressed in both Greek and Roman armor while the Delta on army soldier uniform with bullet proof and swords, spear, axes, whips and stun bullets.

Now they were all in front of each other waiting Chiron`s speech.

"Welcome campers, gods, goddesses, legacies and primordial. We are gathered here today to witness the fun game of Capture the flag. As earlier today, all major and minor except Ares and Selust are fighting alongside Delta, while on the other hand, the primordials had decided to equalize the game but after Ares and Selust cabins joined, they were all forced not too because they wanted their soldiers to have fun.

So now, the primordials had more than two thousand one hundred soldiers while the campers had one thousand nine hundred and thirteen. Let the fight begin! And also, remember, no killing, no maiming, and no torturing." He said galloping towards his wheelchair to sit far away with the Gods and goddesses.

The match started really fast, the primordials sent half of their new recruit soldiers while Nebula only sent seventy-five to divert the enemy to a heavy fire ambush.

The surprise Nebula was talking about was sending the first seventy-five as decoy, then sending another seventy-five with half of his boys to lead while the other to defend with the huntresses.

The plan was on their side and half of the primordials struggled but started ending as captives or in the infirmary or lying on the ground unconscious after being bombarded by explosives that met their way while the campers had twenty-five out and fifty struggling to keep up.

Their flag was on the high ground seemingly un-protected from the clearing from the front, but what they didn't know was the hunters and huntresses were on top of the trees, behind some rocks and under the covered ground waiting to pick out tangos one by one.

Twenty primordials from Juliet force came scanning the area for any enemies until they were all shot with something they were so familiar with… stun guns.

They pulled out their bows and arrows but the stun bullets were just too electrifying that one bullet knocks them out cold.

Nelly, Mason`s girlfriend, was the last one to stand.

She was turning in all directions every second until her eyes landed on Mason who was walking to her without his guns.

She pulled her bow string back and aimed at him while he raised his hands in surrender and he chuckled, "Well love, any last words before you wake up in your cabin?" He asked clearly showing his stun pistol to her.

She gulped and smiled nervously while she lowered her bow and said, "Please make it painless." She said sweetly.

He pulled his pistol and Nelly`s face morphed from nervous to betrayed but Mason just threw the gun away and her face went back to nervous.

"Ok my love. Painless it is then." He said waving his hand like swatting flies away and Nelly passed out and was about to fall face first to the ground if it weren't for Mason who caught her.

He laid her down gently and went back to his hiding spot with Ghost throwing his gun back to him.

Nebula saw this opportunity and said, "Percy, take Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Will, Leo, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Nyssa, the Stolls, Clarssie, Chris, Frank and Hazel and get the damn flag. Also, Wraith, Bronco, Kahuna, and Aztec will be coming with for support." He said shocking Percy.

"How did you know our names?" He asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, but what I know is that I know all you names without needing of knowing so go. They have just recently sent all of their units to the right flank. Ares and Selust cabins are guarding it; it should be a piece of cake for you guys." Nebula said.

"Of course, I had sparred with all of them before." Percy said smiling proudly until Annabeth elbowed him.

"Cool, now go! The rest of you, march to the middle flank and then turn to the right and ambush them. Move, on the double! Go, go, go!" He barked and more than a thousand and eight hundred campers and legacies did as they were told screaming some battle cries.

Over a thousand and fifty primordials recruits came to vision but were suddenly pelted with stun arrows and tranquilizers.

Most of them fell but the ones that didn't was firing stun bullets at the Apollo kids, then the ambush began.

Clashing, clanking and metal to metal could be heard as the fight went on, the primordials who was downed to seven hundred managed to get the number equalized to seven hundred and ten, but because the campers and legacies had the hunters of Nebula, the number of the primordials went down to zero and the Campers and legacies to forty, leaving the Foxtrot team heeding Nebula`s advice.

The campers celebrated to their victory too soon and was quickly interrupted when three UH-144 Falcons came and started firing at the campers and their legacies, knocking them in process with a little bit more sparky-er stun bullets.

Their number was falling at three per second and that was very, very bad.

One of the Falcons turned back and started chasing the ones that took the red flag while Martinez went in front of the blue flag and summoned a Springfield M1903 and aimed with the iron sight while in crouch position.

The Falcons saw him and was heading his way until he fired his first dead accurate shot hitting and shattering the glass of the cockpit, therefore stunning the pilot and crashing the first helicopter.

His second shot was a bit longer, but when the Falcon was fifty feet away, he fired the second round to the falcon`s engine, thus making it spin mid air before crashing in his side.

When he saw the campers with the enemy`s flag, he steadied his breathing and fired.

The bullet left his gun before it produced a fast flash of fire and went straight through the protective windshield as in result making it crash in front of them.

They stopped but were ambushed by the remaining Foxtrot soldiers who happened to be all…Aetherians.

**At the Primordial Throne room:**

"I told you my sons are the best." Hemera bragged after seeing her son take down three helicopters with three bullets.

"Yeah, yeah suck it all up, sis. The match isn't yet finished, see." Aether said pointing at the large TV in front of the council as three of his children, all in horses with very sharp spears, and attacked them.

They saw Martinez come to their aid with an Aphrodite girl behind him.

Hemera pointed at the girl and said, "Who`s that girl?" Eros perked up and said, "Daughter of the love goddess, Aphrodite." Then Aether, Tartarus (who wasn't very bad like a real monster), Erebus and some other primordial gods perked up.

"Love goddess you say, eh?" Aether said. "Yes, and if you try anything with her…I don't think you`d be liking to be spending some time with the infirmary from Elementor`s wrath after his great effort to get her with her husband and nonetheless, she`s already pregnant with her husband`s baby. So you're kinda out." Eros said with most of the primordial gods and goddesses agreeing with them.

Then Chaos spoke, "Yes, my son, your brother and your uncle, will be quite pissed off if their relationship as husband and wife was interrupted the second time. Anyways, why don't we just keep watching?" He said turning back to the large TV in front of them.

**Back with the game:**

Martinez jumped in between them with Drew behind him and blocked all their spears with his cutlass and pushed them back.

The demigods and the new recruits joined in the fighting and two more members of the Delta came to their aid.

Max and Ramirez took on the other two leaving Gregg with Martinez.

Gregg knew he was going to get revenge but he was not gonna let any puny Olympian demigods win against him that easily.

So he summoned almost thirty light infantry soldiers with swords to attack the campers and get the flag.

The campers fought the light infantries with Nico`s skeleton warriors he summoned, which weren't doing so good because they were being torn apart by every last of the light infantries easily.

The light infantries looked like ancient Chinese terracotta warriors with the exception of golden armor, green clothing, and tan skin.

They fought like Chinese too, which made it harder because they fight in Greek and Roman style.

They struggled until Percy shouted an order, "Leo, melt this guys!"

Then Annabeth interjected his order, "Leo don't, this are terracotta warriors, seaweed brain! They are fire proof!" She yelled at Percy.

Leo was getting confused weather to burn them or just keep fighting these pieces of rock.

Then Max saw their struggle to only get slashed in the back sending him to them and giving them some minor help by whacking the terracotta in the head.

He fell in front of them with Leo helping him up.

"Ya`ll right bro?" Then he replied, "I don't know what hurts more, training to death or being slashed by that sword?" He complained as he held his long cut in his back.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Then Reyna slapped him behind his head.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Uhh, I don't know." Leo said nervously.

Reyna face palmed and said, "Get him up!"

Leo did as he was told not wanting to feel the wrath of the daughter of Bellona, who he secretly had a crush on.

After getting him up, Max spoke, "Concentrate as much heat you can and burn these pieces of pebbles. They might be some good for making a few upgraded armors." He said wincing as his sweat touched his wound.

Leo stared at him with confusion until he spoke again, "Leo, son of Hephaestus, my Greek brother, did you hear what I just said?" Max asked knocking on Leo`s head. Leo grew annoyed with the knocking and said, "Of course I heard you! Now stop knocking my head!" He cried.

"Good, now do some barbequing and make dad proud!" He said.

"Yeah, but first`s things first. Will!" Leo shouted to the son of Apollo who ran to their side and gave him the _what-am-I-suppose-to-be-doing-here_ look.

Then Leo said, "Dude, use you're healing powers to his back. It was slashed pretty badly." He informed as Will took a look on Max`s back.

Will took a look at it with Max wincing at the pain and said, "Yep." Popping the 'P'.

"it`s pretty jacked up." He said as he healed the wound.

After being healed, Max stood up with the help of Leo and at the same time, they melted the terracotta warriors into sticky tar-like mud by heating their fire abilities until it was white hot and Gregg summoned more draining more energy from him and Martinez fighting harder while Drew tries to charmspeak them into dropping their weapons.

Gregg tried to slash Martinez from the top but being the deadly Asian his is, stopped Gregg`s sword with his bare hands and broke it in half with his other hand in one quick move.

He then drove his palm towards Gregg`s chest making him stagger a few paces back with empty lungs.

All Drew did was stare in shock on how deadly he can be to his enemy as Martinez then lashed his lasso to Gregg`s neck and hurled him over his head and into the half destroyed Falcon helicopter knocking him out.

When Martinez turned to Drew, her jaw was wide open making him smile and he said, "Close your mouth, flies might get in."

Then he battled Don, another brother of Gregg and the one who Max was fighting earlier.

Don tried to stab him but he intercepted it by lashing his lasso again and wrapping hit around his arm.

Martinez whisk his wrist and the sword from Don`s hand fell with a terrible crunch and Martinez turned his back away saying Don had enough injuries and walked away.

Don took this opportunity and pulled out his knife and tried to stab him but Drew`s reflexes perked up and her charmspeak saved him from being killed from Martinez`s hand.

Don dropped the knife even though he didn't want to and maybe a grab for it but was knocked out when Drew slammed her shield onto his face.

Martinez turned back to her with a satisfied smile and said, "Not bad for a beginner."

And Drew retorted, "Not bad for an angry killer."

She said gesturing his merciful act of living Don after he had broke his wrist.

"I guess so." Martinez said as they ran to help the others fight the unlimited terracotta warriors that Logan, another Aetherian, keep on summoning while fighting Ramirez.

As the dude who summons the terracotta warriors gets weaker, so are they.

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and the others slashed easily against them but there was too many of them that their skills feels like going to waste.

Logan kicked Ramirez in the chest as he jumped and Ramirez somehow shot an arrow faster than the speed of light to his arm and he fell, plus the amount of the terracotta warriors decreased.

Logan didn't felt the arrow pierce his arm but he did felt his strength diminish and his vision started to get a little bit redder than normal and he passed out from exhaustion.

Percy, Annabeth and the others were about to cross the river for the win but Nova landed in front of them leaning on one leg with his left hand on top of the ground and his Chinese look-a-like sword spread out while creating a large earthquake making all of them stumble.

Moments later, Nebula landed the same way Nova did with ElderStar ready at hand but with a stronger quake that would had made Poseidon jealous.

They both rose at the same slow time making it scarier for both parties but the demigods didn't know that whenever they do this, either one of them (mostly Nova) goes to the infirmary with broken bones and fractured joints.

"Well, well, well. Look who cared to join the par-ty?" Nova said gesturing to Nebula with his sword.

Nebula smirked at him evilly creeping the demigods a bit.

"Yeah, it got a little boring barking orders you know." He said as he stabbed his sword with both of his hands in the ground sending an 8.9 magnitude earthquake to his twin.

Nova had to think fast so he slammed his sword too, and sent the same power of earthquake to his twin to stop it from reaching him.

He then summoned the water and earth to make a large wall of hardened soil in front of them.

"Only way to pass this wall is through me and…" dramatic pause, "them." He said as he summoned twenty humanoid water, earth and fire figures.

The earthly figures were colored brown, with a few black outlines while on the other hand, the water figures were colored blue with green outline and last but hopefully not the least, the fire figures were colored red with black hand and leg guard.

The figures had spears as their main weapons, swords for secondary and large, round shields.

With a snap of his finger, the figures pointed their spears at them with their shield ready with a 'HIYA!".

The tired, nervous demigods groaned as they were about to fight another unstoppable wave of enemies that could never stop coming back after getting slashed.

Nebula sensed that they had enough fight figured he would need to give a little more help than just beating the crap out of his annoying twin and sending him back to his aggressive Brazilian wife of his to be attack once again cause he had himself beaten by mere children.

But it seems that Nova learned from his past defeat that Nebula wouldn't leave anyone behind so he doubled the amount of soldiers he first summoned making them reach forty against twenty-four.

Most of the demigods wanted to faint (cough, cough-Piper-cough, cough) but others kept their posture still.

Clarisse grunted from the earlier action against the terracotta warriors but now, they were about to battle another near impossible enemies again with double the package.

Nova eyed them all and said, "Well demigods? Don't you all be happy? I'm already giving you the sneak peek of you future training."

The demigods thought that if he said this was the sneak peek that meant it was harder than any other kind of training they had ever done.

Nebula growled angrily at his brother and charged full force with every last one of his small army of twenty-four strong against forty.

Swords clashed together, then swords with spears and shields.

A few cries of pain as some of them got a medium deep cut in their arms, thighs, legs, and light cuts in their cheeks that could heal easily.

Nebula charged with the strength of a thousand men while giving a fierce battle cry, slashing every last figures in half to piece.

His graceful skills were very deadly that he was slashing four at a time. Nova was standing there watching all of them amused while summoning another forty.

**Percy`s POV:**

I slashed, hacked, and blocked every last one of these dirt faces but they just kept coming and coming.

I gotta admit this was better than I thought.

It felt so natural again to slash somebody with my trusty Riptide.

I tried controlling the water humanoids but they keep resisting me so I and Annabeth are back-to-back protecting each other`s back.

I could mentally hear Lady Aphrodite`s painful squeals in my head that almost destructed me but I intercepted it by giving my sword a little bit more power blow and the elemental warrior staggered so I used my free hand and punched his head of his body and stabbed him where his heart`s suppose to be then he or it, crumbled in front of me.

An elemental warrior managed to land a small cut on Annabeth`s arm and it drove me crazy like hell.

I lunged at the thing and at the corner of my eyes, I saw everyone stopped but I didn't care, now I was gonna murder this sack of fire.

I landed deadly punches at the elemental warrior`s face which were made of burning coal which would had hurt me but I was too angry to care.

I punched and punched as hard as I could until it was just a dummy with no head and no life, then it disintegrated.

When I finished, I stood up with everyone staring at me with shocked expression.

"Wow, that was the coolest dummy killing I have ever seen Prissy!' Clarisse said.

I nodded at her not realizing I still had a dead angry expression on my face.

Then I turned my head to Annabeth and my expression soften, "you alright?" I asked.

Her worried face turned to shock when she saw my hands, "Oh my gods! Percy, your hands are bleeding!" She exclaimed and when I look at my hands, they were bleeding very badly.

I shrugged and said, "That's alright. I would happily take anything for you Wise Girl. Even if I have to take a poison to save you... I would." I said dead serious.

I saw her eyes water and she ran to me and kissed me.

I heard wolf whistles and then I heard Chiron`s booming voice, "Demigods, wins!"

When I turned my head to the wall, I saw Nebula with his sword on the throat of a kneeling Nova and a large hole in the wall with the Stolls and Katie on the other side, grinning like crazy.

We all met in the clearing, all the ones in the demigod side only and celebrated.

The whole camp was celebrating in the pavilion with the primordial campers.

I saw Nova with his twin, Nebula, with a Brazilian girl who had her arms around Nova as if she was choking the life outta him.

I walked over to them and said, "Great game. You guys are quite cool but using a helicopter against us was quite a rip-off." I said as I took a sip from my blue cola.

"Yeah, sorry about the helis. We kinda need it cuz I was testing the recruits so we know" gesturing to Nebula and him, "where to put those kids." He finished.

I nodded and then Annabeth came next to me and sat on the chair next to her while I wrap my arms over her shoulder.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is my lovely, fierce, very sexy, beautiful wife Jewel!" He said gesturing to the Brazilian.

Then Nebula spoke, "Funny how you could forget such small factors." He said leveling his cup to his face as if he was studying the beverage inside. Jewel, Nova`s wife scowled at him making Nebula`s eyes turn to her without moving his face.

Then she spoke, or rather yelled, "At least he knows how not to douse me with ice cold water than you, who would douse me with a ten gallon of water when I'm angry so that I 'cool down'!"

I swear, she yells louder than anyone in here.

I saw Nebula narrow his eyes on her but broke to laughter as he remembered whatever he did to her, "Good times y`know? I had a good run too." He said as he laughed some more.

Soon, we joined him and everyone stared at us like were crazy but the look Nebula gave them a look that scared them all off.

Then jewel whispered something in Nova`s ears and he dropped his cup and stared at her with shock and said, "Really?!" She nodded.

Then he erupted to a few 'yes' and 'finally'. I was getting confused until he walked in the middle and took everyone`s attention.

"Attention everyone. I want to say something very important." Nova said while Jewel said, "you don't have to say it in front of everyone."

But he replied, "But they need to know and besides, nothings gonna complain unless they want a quick visit from my knuckles and one way ticket with Thanatos to the underworld or with Tartarus to the Land of the Faded." She nodded defeated.

"Alright, as I was saying, I want to tell you guys the best news. My wife is pregnant!" He exclaimed.

It was silent at first then it finally irrupted to loud cheering that people from New York would hear it.

They congratulated the couple as they walked back to our place.

When Nebula saw them back, he said, "So that`s why you have this mood swings. Now I know why you would chase people with either your sword or your battle axe." He said.

Annabeth came to her and said, "Congrats." And shook her hands.

I stood up and said my goodbyes and went to my other friends and my siblings with Annabeth`s arm linked with mine.

**Artemis` POV:**

When I heard that Nova`s wife was pregnant, I was fuming cause another maiden`s virginity was taken but I remembered what Nebula said: _the miracle that would have made every husband`s heart leap out of their chest when they come to the hearing that their wife`s pregnant with your first son/daughter._ So I let this things pass and took a stroll outside, near the beach where I can see the full moon.

It was beautiful on its own way and indescribable too.

I sat in front of a tree while thinking.

"_Is this how it`s suppose to end? I didn't want any of this in the first place. I just wanted to be with my girls and do what we do best. Hunt._" I thought bitterly, yet sadly.

I felt tears but I willed them not to dare drop.

Marriage is like me being stabbed in the heart repeatedly.

And now I was suppose to choose a decent male in the planet to be my fucking consort for the rest of eternity?

Then what?

Find out he cheated on me?

I'd rather fade than be someone`s little whore.

I was deep in thoughts that I didn't notice some spoke, "You know bottling up your feelings makes you colder and weaker inside."

I nearly had a heart attack and as fast as lighting, my bow and arrow pointed at a vile male that dare interrupt my peace.

When I took a little bit more information of him, somehow, I couldn't see half of his body from the shadows the tree his leaning on gave him.

But one thing for sure is that I saw his eyes open, they revealed two silver orbs filled with knowledge and sympathy.

I pulled my bow string harder and said, "Reveal yourself, _male_."

He pulled his hands above his head and walked forward.

When he reached the light of the moon, it was just Nebula. He had an emotionless and quite the glare his giving me.

"Put the weapon down Artemis." He commanded. What did this man think? I don't follow orders from anyone!

"I don't follow orders, Nebula. Especially to a _male_!" I gritted my teeth.

He raised his eyebrow as if he was saying is-that-so look, I sighed and lowered my bow, "No." I sat down and stared at the moon and thought everything then he said, "So, what`s wrong?" I answered, "Everything."

I didn't notice I was already crying when I felt his hands wiping my tears.

I quickly smacked his hands away and he said, "I know it`s hard to be missing your own mother."

I stared at him and saw him looking towards the moon but wasn't really staring at it.

It's as if he was staring farther away from it.

Then he stood up, offered his hand and said, "Take my hand. And I`ll help you reunite with her." I took it then he pulled me up.

He whistled and moments later, a midnight black Pegasus landed in front of us with its dark night blazing eyes glaring at my godly soul and its wings larger than any Pegasus I have ever seen and muscles that could move faster than normal.

It neighed and slammed its hoofs in the ground and caused a powerful earthquake that shook the whole beach.

Nebula walked over to the Pegasus and rubbed the side of its face while giving it a doughnut. "Artemis, I want you to meet Jack Black. Jack, Artemis."

The Pegasus looked at me and blew powerful smoke from its nostrils till my face.

He and the Pegasus had a silent eye-to-eye conversation before the Pegasus lowered itself in front of me.

"I said that you want to see your mother again and he agreed. Tell me, how did you and your mother got separated in the first place?" I told him that when we grew up, we suddenly lost communication.

I climbed the Pegasus and Nebula climbed behind me and grabbed the handle and wrapping his arms around me on process.

"Jack, to Ortygia. Hiya!" And then we rocketed to the skies faster than anything.

We reached to the clouds in a matter of a second and I was quickly mesmerized by the display I was seeing with my own eyes.

A floating island, in the middle of the sky, surrounded by clouds, making it look like it was rotating because the clouds were circled around it.

It had a spiky bottom, a forest at the top, the moon was behind it to the left (my left), and an invisible force field surrounding it.

It was so fine that I almost didn't notice it.

"Nebula, the forc-" but he interrupted me to it.

"Too late!"

And we smashed to the force field. And let me tell you, it felt like hitting solid brick wall multiplied by ten for gods then being squished at the same time.

I closed my eyes as the pain surged through us and he said, "I need to connect our minds together to be able to communicate." Then I felt as if I suddenly had another head.

"Boss! We need to go plan B!"

Wait, was that Jack?

"Yes Artemis that is Black." Nebula said in my mind.

"Hello Ms. Artemis. It's a pleasure riding with ya, but for the moment, I think I would use terribly painful for the moment as we are slamming against 300gs of gravity for the moment. And it hurts like hell for all three of us." Black (Jack Black) said forcefully, as if he was trying to keep himself from falling out of the sky as we rode through extreme powers of gravity.

When we were about to fall of the sky from the extreme gravity force, Black`s eyes turned silver and I saw the tip of Nebula`s sword on the corner of my eyes and felt the force field decreasing at unbelievable speed.

We then increased speed tenfold and Black has to glide around the island for a few times before landing and stopping without too much incidents just a little bit shakier.

We got off Black and took our things on Black`s weapon holsters and was planning on where to go, "So, where do you want to start first?" Nebula asked.

"Somewhere my mother would be." I said looking at the smoke I saw earlier and we started following it as a path.

When we saw the end of the path, Nebula stopped me behind the trees that were blocking us and said, "Let me do this part." He said as we saw a woman walked out of a brown tent and into the fire she was cooking.

He walked out of the clearing as the woman continued cooking without even sensing his presence.

He motioned me to follow with his hand and I obeyed.

When he stopped, I stopped.

Then he pulled out his silver sheathed sword and tapped the ground with the blade`s tip and the woman spun to us with amazing speed and fired arrows at us at point black range and Nebula unsheathed Elderstar and slashed the first arrow in half and deflected the second with the flat of his sword.

When the woman realized who she shot at, her eyes went wide and quickly bowed.

Then she spoke, "I'm very sorry my Lord." Then Nebula groaned and said, "Please enough with the bowing and formalities. You make me sound old."

The woman rose with a smirk on her face and said teasingly, "Ah, but you are old." Nebula groaned again and said, "Don't remind me."

The woman nodded and still didn't show any signs that I existed. "Do you have any news about my daughter, Nebula?" She asked rubbing her hands with anxiety.

Nebula stared at me and said in my mind, "Keep a straight figure." Then he turned to the mysterious woman and said, "Yes, I do actually." Then the woman became very nervous, "Please tell me she`s in good hands."

Nebula grinned slowly and said, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" The mysterious woman seemed confused but when her eyes landed on me, she rushed up to me and scooped me up on a tight hug.

This woman, this woman is my MOTHER!

I felt my eyes watered for the second time and hugged her back.

I cried and cried like never before and she said, "There, there. Mother is here, nothing`s going to harm you."

It sounded like she was convincing herself that this wasn't a dream and hugged tighter.

When we finished, Nebula offered us to sit down as he prepared dinner.

My mother, Leto, asked me everything she had missed out, which is about everything.

I replied my saying, "Dad forced me to get married in a year." Her expression was a mix of anger, disbelief, and shock trying to wrap around the truth.

Then I told her the old god of nudity and lust came back and wouldn't stop on hitting on every female he encounters.

Plus Hephaestus and Aphrodite becoming a real husband and wife after Nebula single handedly defeated Selust and Ares on a single combat.

My mother`s reaction was frightening. Her silver eyes where murderous, her face bent on a sadistic killer`s face and her body language said the rest.

Nebula returned only to face my mother`s expression which almost gave him a heart attack if it wasn't for the plates and dishes he was holding.

While we ate, mother occasionally asked me questions and Nebula too.

When they finished, mother suggested she wash the dishes but Nebula beat her to it by snapping his fingers and the next thing we knew… it`s all done.

I gotta say that Nebula was opposite to everything I thought of men.

His responsible, caring, smart, loyal, and very well collected when his angry or being annoyed.

He told us to have another mother-and-daughter time as he go and check on Black.

Mother turned to me and said, "How did you come upon Nebula in the first place?"

I looked at the flames and said, "Well, it was two years ago. We were all in the middle of giving the faithful demigods their rewards when he came upon us."

My mother nodded and it was my turn to ask her a question, "So… how do you know Nebula, mom?" I asked poking the fire.

My mother`s face flushed a deep red and I came to a fast, yet disturbing conclusion, "OH MY US! Mot-" but my mother interrupted me.

"No Artemis! It`s not like that."

"Then what is?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was in my youth. When your bastard-of-a-father got me pregnant. I prayed to Elementor and he sent me Nebula." She said mentioning this _Elementor_ guy.

"Mom, before you get to another explanation. Who is this Elementor guy?" I asked.

My mother stopped and said, "Well, Lord Elementor is the titan/primordial of the immortals and all domains. He is also the ruler of the universe."

So this Elementor guy is a primordial? What about Lord Chaos?

"Mother, what exactly happened to Lord Chaos being replaced by Elementor?" I asked.

"Well, about two billion years ago, a prophecy was given and Chaos quickly understood it. It was about Lord Elementor. Lord Chaos always knew that his son Elementor, the most powerful of all, was ever so loyal to him and that his power exceeds his own powers as Elementor can change the universe with a simple snap of his finger. While Lord Chaos takes about a millennia before everything he started is done." My mother answered.

I was shocked. An immortal by the name of Elementor has more power than his own father as he could change everything by just snapping his fingers.

Then I motioned my mother to continue on how she knew Nebula, "Anyways, Elementor sent Nebula. When I met Nebula, I told him that I cannot give birth to any land touched by earth or light. So he took me into this island, and he started blasting underground and after that, he lifted the whole island with his bare hands into the sky and that's where he helped me deliver you."

"He said that he saw a future for you but it was very blurry. He said only an hour was all he saw. So he helped me gave birth to you and you did the rest for the whole hour. That's when I came to the conclusion that this was the _hour_ he was talking about." She finished.

I took everything in, also the fact that Nebula was older than me and etc.

"Mother, if you don't mind, can you tell me how old did Nebula were when you two met?" I asked.

"Well, he happens to be in the same age but he always had this looks in his eyes that said_ I-am-way-older-than-you_. And that he always had many battles to fight. I asked him once which battles he was referring and he said it was mortal battles. "Just for anti-boredom" he says. But I wouldn`t care, he`s a primordial, one of the universe`s most powerful beings. Besides, I knew what Nebula is." She sighed.

"And that is?" I asked.

"He is like a father, a brother, a friend, and a helper. But if you were ever to fall for him, remember what I`m about to say my dear daughter: Nebula swore never to fall in love again."

I was about to protest at the falling in love part but Nebula came out of the clearing with Black walking behind him.

"So, what we missed?" Nebula was giving Black a large bowl filled with doughnuts.

"Nothing much." I said.

"Thaz gud! Bozz and I can lizten to zome funny ztories about moon butt kicking Dildo Bangingz azz!" Black said in our minds in a foreign accent.

"What`s wrong with your voice?" My mom asked.

"His trying to get in this 'French Pegasus Club' he discovered a week ago. Of course he knew he had to learn the language first but he`s too stubborn to and turned his attention to their accent instead." Nebula said.

We all snickered at that while Black blushed even though his skin color is black.

Do you even imagine a piano black horse blushing?

* * *

We continued chatting when the time that we have to go back to camp and retire for the night came.

We were already boarded Black when my mother came to us. "Nebula, please take care of my daughter." She said with misty eyes.

Nebula nodded and said, "I will, but I don't think she would need a lot of taking care of. She`s a big girl now, I just need to keep an eye on her, that`s all."

Then we sped to the skies, but this time, we did not feel the deadly crushing sensation we felt earlier.

When we reached camp, we were greeted by a ghost camp.

Everything was silent.

Pavilion.

Archery range.

Camp fire.

Cabins lights closed.

Big House lights open.

Wait- Big House lights` open? I motioned Nebula for us to go to the Big House and he didn't need to be told twice.

We landed in front of the Big House only to be met by none other than Athena and Aphrodite themselves.

"We thought something`s happened to you two when the both of you disappeared." Athena said.

"Ohh! Did something happen?" Aphrodite squealed.

"Yes." I answered.

Both of their eyes went wide and we all shared a rather long awkward silence.

"So, what happened? I want details." The pesky, pregnant love goddess said.

"We met my mother. In Ortygia." I said.

Both my sisters` mouth fell and Nebula snapped his fingers in front of them and unfazed them.

"Oh yeah, father needs to talk to you with Chiron and the rest inside the Big House." Athena said.

Aphrodite nodded and led us all inside.

Once inside, all of the other Olympians were inside with Chiron too, in his mortal form.

"Ok, now that everyone`s here. I would like to announce that in a week`s time, I`m needing a single god or goddesses to spy on our enemies. He or she will be able to take at least seven other companions with them." Father said.

All of us exchanged looks and that was then when I stepped forward and said, "I`ll do it, father."

Everyone stared at me and I remembered that they must be remembering the fact that before the second titan war started; I got captured and was forced to hold up the sky.

My annoying, but loving twin brother, Apollo, came up to me. "Are you sure Artemis? We don't want you to get hurt or worse, be forced to hold up the sky again from Atlas."

I was actually touched by his words and I said, "Don't worry brother. Nebula`s going with me."

Everyone in the room had an uncertain look in their eyes as they knew me for hating men for an incredible limit.

"Besides, primordial meant bad news for titans as they meant bad news for us too." I said in my best matter-of-a-fact tone.

Beside me, I saw him checking his Ipod. Maybe taking one of his boys with us so we can tip the balance a lot more.

"Wow dear sister, you just came up with another plan worthy of me! Again." Athena praised again.

"Why thank you Athena." I said smiling.

Then Selust has to ruin the moment.

"Wait, why are you taking someone you new for only three days?"

"One: Mother told him to be my protector even before I could protest." Hera`s eyes hardened. "And two: Fuck off Dildo Bangings." I yelled giving him the middle finger.

Apollo, Hermes and the rest of us bust off laughing except Selust who looked very red from anger and embarrassment.

"BURN!" Apollo and Hermes chorused.

When everyone finished laughing, Hera spoke while gritting her teeth, "How did you get to Ortygia? I thought I placed a force field powerful enough that no one could ever get through."

"Well, now that I discovered something new about Nebula, I think we should be more respectful with the primordial children. Today, I had just witnessed less than a quarter of Nebula`s power as we went to Ortygia," glaring at Hera, "and when my mother told me how Nebula helped her all the way when she was still conceive with I and twin, Apollo."

"What do you mean 'helped her all the way'?" Apollo asked.

"Well dear brother, Nebula helped mother to deliver me when I was to be born and that he saw the first hour of my birth therefore me gaining the title, Goddess of childbirth." I told him carefully so he understands.

"Ok, let me get this straight… you helped mother give birth to Artemis and witnessing her gain the title she just said and being older than us?" Apollo asked piecing the entire puzzle piece.

"Yes Apollo, but as you can see, I am not entirely mortal. My mother and father are both immortals for that reason making me a full primordial. So we come to the conclusion that I am way older than anyone in this room." Nebula said.

Our eyes went wide when he said that he was way older than anyone else in this very room.

"You mean we are in the presence of a Primordial and that your power exceeds with us all combined?" Athena asked bewildered.

Nebula nodded and said, "All of you wouldn't feel my full power as it would destroy the entire planet for I am only to be in full power in Chaotica as I'm no ordinary primordial like Aether, Hemera, Nyx, or the others being in full power when they come down here to have demi-primordial." He said shocking us again.

"So that means that you're more powerful than Lady Chaos?" Athena asked.

"Lady Athena, it`s actually _Lord_ Chaos and not _Lady_. He can get very offended easily but he can let what you said pass as you are a woman and it`s forbidden to hurt a woman whatever their fault is." Nebula said directly.

"Oh my us, the worlds ending! Athena made a simple MISTAKE!" Poseidon mocked.

"Shut up, Kelp Head." Athena gritting her teeth in anger and her eyes getting misty from the first mistake she had in all her life then she wiped it off immediately.

"No need to get all emotional Lady Athena. Besides, you not the only one who mistaken him for being a woman. As I rightly remember, the very same hunting goddess made the same mistake as you did." Nebula said mocking me and trying to lighten Athena`s mood.

I punch him on the gut and he doubled over it and said, "Remind me never to get to your angry side." He chuckled placing his hand on his paining stomach.

"Don't worry; you might like the fact that I didn't have my knives with me." I teased.

"Oh brother. This trip is gonna be the end of me." He muttered.

Everyone chuckled when Apollo talked, "Hey, uh Nebula, I can feel something`s wrong with your health. Mind telling us what am I sensing?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. You see my hair, it`s like the hair a forty year old man has right?" Pointing at his grey hair, "Well, a few years back, I took a bloody curse for my twin brother, Nova, and I unfortunately ended being cursed of the 'Immortal Curse'. And now, I am dying slowly as I use up my powers." He sighed.

"Before I got cursed, my hair was pure silver and it suddenly turned black for no reason after the curse embedded itself in me. Later I found it was one of the symptoms." He added.

"Not very long now, I will be joining my faded wife in The Internal Realms. The place where the dead immortals go after their fading."

I patted him in the back and gave him a reassuring smile that everything`s gonna be alright when he turned to me and he returned it.

My father cleared his throat and said, "Before we go. Artemis," he called, "Yes father?" I asked.

"Did your mother say anything about me?" Hera smacked him behind the head while glaring daggers at him.

"Why yes father." I said in my best sarcastic tone.

"Really?!" Asked everyone.

"Why yes. She said that she hates your guts and that you were a 'bastard-of-a-father'." I said which was a complete lie but sugar-coated it and smiled like crazy while Nebula snickered silently beside me.

My father`s eyes went wide and he was about to throw a fit but Nebula simply snapped his fingers in annoyance and then...

Father fell face first in the ground limp while everyone stared at him shocked on how much guts he has to do that to the king of gods.

"What?" he asked. "He was getting annoying with his old antics about women he beds." Nebula said annoyed while waving his hand without even caring if he would get blasted from father himself.

Then everyone fell laughing their butts off, "Alright everyone, go to your respective cabins and take some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." Hera said and then she motioned Hephaestus, Ares (not liking being near his full brother), Apollo and Dionysus to carry father as he was extremely heavy for his size.

I saw uncle Poseidon and Athena leaning on each other laughing like crazy while Aphrodite came to our side and said, "It`s not long before they realize their feelings for each other." Then she left to her cabin not before giving her husband a goodnight kiss.

I was confused on what she said but I threw it out of my mind and went.

I saw Nebula strap his sword on his side and then he opened the door for me.

I smiled at him when I exited and he followed along.

"Thanks for reuniting me with my mother." I said looking at him.

"I told you I know what it feels like to be away from your own mother." He said with a hint of sadness.

"Who is your mother anyway?" I asked.

"I don't think it`s appropriate for you to know her now. It`s better that it stay`s a secret before it endangers anyone." He said.

I nodded and we started walking again.

When we reached my cabin, I gave him a quick hug and a quick kiss on the cheeks and left him with my blushing tomato face and retired for the night.

* * *

**pls review or whatever you want.**

**:)**


End file.
